Returning from the Dead
by MAC0321
Summary: See what Stephanie dose for her personal Batman. Just how far will she go.
1. Chapter 1

Ranger

I sat there looking out of the window thinking about my life. I couldn't believe I was sitting here thinking. I turned back around and looked at the folder that was sitting on my desk. It was my duty and I needed to fulfill it. I grabbed my phone and called Tank.

"Conference room." I said once he picked up and hung up when I was done. I grabbed the folder and headed to the conference room. The floor went quite as soon as I walked out of my office. I walked into the conference room and shut the door. It took some time and Tank finely walked in. Behind him were Bobby and Lester. They sat down and all was quiet.

"I leave at 2300 hours. Here's everything that I'm able to give. You'll have enough information from this. Tank you're in charge from here on out." They all just looked at me.

"Rangerman Christmas is in 3 weeks, you've never been sent out right before Christmas. What's changed?" Bobby asked me. My hand was still covering the folder.

"I've never asked for this time as off time. A mission came up and I am being called out. Bobby keep the men up to date and patched up. Lester, you have the floors keep the men in line. Tank keep the business running. I need to pack and get ready." I said and stood up.

"And boomer?" Bobby asked.

"Those rules have never changed." I looked at the folder one more time and moved my hand off it. "When you're done Tank, we need to talk." I said and walked out. I headed up to the penthouse and started packing.

"Rangerman this is a death wish." Tank said, I looked over and saw him standing in the doorway. I nodded and already knew that. I twisted the dial on my safe till it opened. "You don't plan on coming back do you man." I looked in the safe and thought about my answer.

"The chance that I do make it out of this alive, making it home would be impossible. Four weeks this safe will open and you will have everything you need." I told him and set the timer on my lock box. It held my will, everything was clearly stated and no one could fight it. There was a letter to Julia along with a key to a storage unit that held some things I would have given to her myself. There was a letter to my family mostly telling them that I loved them. Tank along with my core team got a letter explaining my graduate for their service. Finely there was a letter to Stephanie. All of them were written today and updated.

I closed the box, making sure it was locked and placed it on the bottom sleeve. Then I saw the box that was sitting on the top sleeve. I was going to wait and give it to Stephanie on Christmas day. But I wanted to make sure she got it before I left. I grabbed the box and started closing the door.

"You left a box in their man." I looked at the safe and didn't answer. In the middle sleeve were my business contracts were there was a small black box in the corner.

"Do what you want with it." I grabbed my bag and headed out of the room. I sat everything down by the door and looked back at him. "Four weeks to 2400 hours tonight. Weather you get the new or not."

"Need a ride?" I shook my head no.

"One last time," He nodded and understood. "Take care of yourself man." He grabbed my hand and hugged me back. I turned off the cameras and headed out. I took the stairs to the garage. It wasn't hard to pick the car I wanted to drive. There was only one that reminded me of her. I got in the turbo and headed right to my heart.

The apparent was quite when I walked in. I sat the box and note on the kitchen counter next to the coffee pot and Rex. Then I slowly made my way into her room. She was sprawled out sleeping. Her hair was spread out all around her and she looked like an angle. I sat in the corner watching her for as long as I could.

When she noticed a few years ago, that I came and watched her sleep, she got chair for me to sit in. It wasn't a lot for anyone, but for me. It showed me that she was giving me the change to come and watch her. Finely the clock next to her bed showed me it was time to leave. I got up and moved over to the bed. I covered her and kissed her head.

"I love you Stephanie Plum." I whispered against her head. Then I was gone. Tank was in the parking lot waiting for me. I nodded to him and got in the car.

"Don't worry Rangerman I'll watch over her." I nodded and drove to my pick-up sight. When I pulled throw the gates I was surprised. I looked over to Tank and he just sat there with a blank face. I pulled next to the SUV's and got out. My core team came to action at once.

"At ease." The lowered their hands and we said out goodbyes. Slowly everyone but Tank left.

"It's hard to stop Lester when he feels others need to know something." I smiled and I knew my cousin was the right leader.

"Make sure she finds happiness." He looked at me.

"I can't promise that Boss. We both know that she'll only be happy with you. Don't say anything against it. She loves you man and if you would have pulled your head out of your ass you could have had her. But I'll make sure she's taken care of and happy." I nodded and that was all I could ask for. "You should have woken her up and told her what was going on. In a few weeks were going to get notice your dead and it's going to crush her. If she ever found out that we all knew. She might pull away from us."

"Then keep it to yourself." He shook his head. But we both heard the plane. We looked up and followed it's decent. Finely it landed and the side doors opened. There standing in the doorway was my handler. He nodded to Tank and moved out of the way for me.

"Take care man, it was an honor." He nodded and grabbed my hand.

"No man we're family." We hugged and I headed to the plane. Ricker shut the door behind me and we took off.

"What the fuck were you thinking excepting a mission like this?" He yelled once we were in the air. "You fucking suck at following orders like this."

"It needs to be done." He gave me a look, and then looked out the window.

"You didn't tell them everything did you. There sending their CO out to get killed and they don't even know what your mission is." I shook my head and folded my arms. When he didn't get an answer out of me, he tired something else. "Dose the woman knows?" I dropped my blank face and looked at him.

"What woman?"

"The one my brother keeps on talking about. The one you're in love with. Ah what was her name. Sockie, Stacie, um."

"Stephanie." His face light up.

"Yes, Stephanie Plum, the Boom Shell bounty hunter. She treats Blinky like a little brother. Maybe I'll visit and meet her." I looked away from him. I didn't want him anywhere hear her. But at the same time, he'll be my only contact.

"He was the new guy, younger than the rest and you could say the rest of the men were giving him a hard time or pushing him away. She didn't like that, started watching out for him and taking care of him like a brother."

"Sounds like a one of a kind woman." I didn't answer him. "Did you tell her?"

"In the morning, she'll know I had to leave. Let's get on with this." He nodded and grabbed everything I would need. We went over everything and I was clear with my mission.

"I will send word to your business partners when it's needed. What about anyone else?" I shook my head no.

"Tank will take care of all that. Give it to them straight and don't leave anything out. If I stay on my deadline that will give him a few days to get the new out before the rest of the world finds out. Everything of mine will be spread out. Don't get too close to her, she's bad on the health."

"No, your men are bad on my health. I'll give everyone enough time then I'll go visit my brother." I nodded and sat back. Everything was taken care of and I was good to go. Tank was right, I should have pulled my head out of my ass and gave in. I could at less spent some time with her. But I would have felt worse now if I had. Goodbyes aren't easy, I'm glad I just left.

 _Steph_

 _I sat up and knew Ranger was just here. I could smell him. I throw the blanket aside and got up. Nothing was out of place. The door was even locked. Then I saw it. There sitting next to my coffee maker was a wrapped box. There was a sticky note in front of it with my name on it. I grabbed it and opened it._

 _Merry Christmas_

 _R_

 _I thought about it and looked at the box that was sitting there on my counter. I pulled the box to me and felt it. It wasn't heavy, I know if I wanted to find out I would need to open the box and find out. Finely I took the rib off and lifted the lid. There sitting in paper was a key ring. On the key ring were keys. I picked them up and looked them over._

 _I knew one set of keys were to a door most likely to Ranger man because the wand was on them. Then there was a set of car keys. I glared at the key ring. I grabbed them and put on a pair of pants. Grabbed my purse and keys and headed out. I knew this gift was here because Ranger needed to go in the wind. But there was someone else who could answer the question I had. I drove to Ranger man and saw a lot of SUV's were gone._

 _It didn't bother me, I got out and headed right to 5. Only the men from the control room were there. I looked around the floor and walked over to them._

 _"_ _I want to talk to Tank as soon as he gets back." I told them and folded my arms. Blink nodded to me at once. I started pacing the floor checking on the monitors every once in a while. I saw the line of SUV's._

 _"_ _Boomer you might want to wait till Tank gets back. They don't look ready to handle you." I leaned over him and saw what he was talking about. Lester leaned against the SUV talking to Bobby. He took a drink out of his bottle. He was getting drunk. I moved into the control room and moved behind the door._

 _"_ _They haven't noticed my car?"_

 _"_ _There mind is somewhere else." He told me. I nodded and watched the screen. Slowly the guys took the stairs up and most went to the fourth floor. But Bobby and Lester came up to five and headed right this way._

 _"_ _Wake us when boomer is heading this way." Bobby said._

 _"_ _Yes Sir."_

 _"_ _If she calls switch her throw to someone on the core team. No questions." Lester said and walked away. Bobby stood there for a minute._

 _"_ _Call the next shift in and get them working." He turned and walked away. I pecked out from behind the door and looked at them._

 _"_ _What's going on?" I asked Blinky. He shrugged and didn't know. "Is it common for the guys to act like that when Ranger goes in the wind?" Both guys looked at me. "So, you haven't been told. We'll you didn't hear it from me. Here give me the list." Mark handed over the clip board and smiled at me._

 _I sat down at the end of the table and pulled the phone over to me. I started calling in the next shift. Most the guys just thought a bad take down or something like that. I gave the list back and handed over the clip board. I stood up and looked over Blinky shoulder and watched Ranger's turbo drive into the parking lot._

 _"_ _Ranger never lets anyone drive his car." I said and watched Tank get out of the car. He looked right at my car._

 _"_ _At less he noticed." Mark said. He headed to the stairs and came out on five. He looked around and centered on me._

 _"_ _Pretty early to start the day little girl." He said, I glared at him and headed to his office. He opened the door for me. I waited for him to sit down and I slammed the keys on his desk._

 _"_ _What the hell is this?" He looked at them and smiled._

 _"_ _You sure you want to know?" I folded my arms and he got up, grabbed the keys and waved me out of the office. He walked down the hallway and over to the smaller conference room. Handed over the keys and waved to the door. I took them and opened the door. I saw the conference room was turned into a beautiful office._

 _"_ _The key ring is your Christmas present from him. This is from everyone." I stood there looking around. I loved it, it was something I could see myself in._

 _"_ _why?"_

 _"_ _Little girl you need an office. The rest of the core team has one and you now have one." I walked around and touched everything._

 _"_ _The others?"_

 _"_ _The key fob will open the gate and the penthouse. But the button will also turn off the cameras. The other keys are for your car." I glared at him. He walked me back into his office and handed over the folder. "Think of it as a company car if you want. We did a lot to it. Ax will have it done soon and bring it here for you. Fight all you want, but it's for you." I looked at the keys and thought about it._

 _"_ _Thank you, I like the key ring more than the rest." He smiled at me._

 _"_ _Wait for the car little girl, he went all out for you." I thought about it. The picture was just from the dealership. Ranger bought me a Jeep. When I looked at Tank he was looking out the doorway. I looked back and saw the next shift showing up._

 _"_ _Bobby and Lester wanted the next shift to show up because they got drunk." I told him. He nodded._

 _"_ _They did some partying, thank you for calling. They are more likely to be willing to show up when you call to when we call." I nodded and played around with the keys. "Why don't you head up to 7 and sleep?" I nodded and he walked me out. Kissed my head and shut the door behind me. I looked around and smiled._

 _I was a normal visitor to the penthouse. Ranger and I haven't changed our relationship from friends. But it doesn't matter. I would rather him be my fried than anything else or not something. Well no that's a lie. I would rather us be lovers. But I didn't see that ever happening. I into bed and fall asleep smelled Ranger all around me._

 _It's been three weeks, three long weeks with Ranger gone. About 4 mouth ago I decide to come onto Rangerman full time. That was only after being broke up with Joe and decide I needed to take control of my life._

 _Now that I have my own office, Tank had been helping me get more into the business. I don't mind really. Half the day I work in the office and the other part I'm in the field. Most the guys think it's great, mostly because they don't have to do it. But today I walked onto the floor and everyone was quiet._

 _Doors to offices were open besides Rangers. I didn't see anyone in their office. I looked around and saw Tank standing in the doorway to the conference room. I looked around and saw all the guys looking at me. I looked back and Tank._

 _"_ _We need to talk little girl." I walked over to him and saw the core team was sitting around the table. There was also two men in dress uniforms. I know at once what they were here for. But they were wrong. I would know if Ranger was dead. Tank pulled out Ranger's chair and got me sitting. He shut the door and sat down also._

 _I just_ sat there listening to everything, but they were wrong. Finely they stood up and shook everyone's hands.

"Sorry Ma'am." The shook my hand and walked out. I looked at them walking away. Then I looked back to Tank.

"He's not dead." Tank looked so sad. No one believe me. I turned and walked out of the room. I shut my office door and started to pace. I would know if he was dead. I would know. There was a soft knock on my door and I didn't answer it. Slowly it opened and Hector walked in. I glared at him and kept on pacing. He walked over to the desk and turned my computer on.

"You right si?" I stopped and flipped around to look at him. Then I walked over and looked at what he wrote.

'I do not believe he's dead either. But I haven't been able to find him or his mission papers.' He looked at me waiting. I pulled the keyboard over to me and started writing. He flipped it into Spanish.

'I would know if he's dead. I fell him. I would feel this. What do you mean you can't find him or his papers?' I asked him. He thought about what he would say.

'I am the best at what I do. Normal I can track him throw his missions to make sure he's safe. But this time he left while I was gone and it's harder to find him. Then when he's sent on a mission there are files for me to find. I haven't been able to locate anything but what he gave the men.' I glared at him. He did something and hit print. 'Not from me.' I kissed his tear tattoo.

'I'll look.' He smiled at me.

'You're going to need to fake it, they need to believe that you believe that he is dead.' I gave him a look. Then I kissed the tattoo again. He grabbed the paperwork and slipped it in my coat pocket. We walked out together and he was holding me to him. He made it look like I was crying. He got me into the penthouse and into Ranger's office. Then sat me down with the paperwork. I waved him away.

I read over everything Ranger gave his men and I was pissed off. They all knew he was going into a suicidal mission. But what else I noticed Ranger chose his words when he wrote this. I know him well enough to know this was bull shit.

"What Find?" Hector asked me.

"This is mostly made up bull shit." Hector nodded and smiled at me. "Si we find now. I level they think you sleep." He walked out and I sat there looking at the computer thinking. Ranger would have had to be given his mission. I turned on the computer and saw it was locked. His pass word for his other computers didn't open it. I sat there thinking and used everything I could to open it.

Then I saw the hint button and clicked on it. THE DAY MY LIFE STARTED. Was all it said. I stared putting in dates. I gave up and grabbed his laptop. I logged him in and started looking for him. I used everything I could throw the company and didn't find anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Tank

It's been four weeks since he left. I had to wait till Steph was out of the penthouse to go get the locked box. He should have warned me that they would send uniforms. The safe was still open and the lock box was flashing a green light. I was ready for me. I left the safe open. If she wanted to look around she could and I wouldn't care.

She's been distance, she's been quite and she's been grieving. Also, she's been keeping herself besides work. The only one who seems to be able to get anywhere close to her was Hector. I've been watching them. Even if she turned off the creamer's. I could still tell when she was going to him. If she wasn't in her office working or in the penthouse sleeping she was with him.

It's been bothering me, I wanted to know what she's been doing. But I would give her the time she needed. I took the box down to my office and opened it once I was sitting down. There were five envelopes. The first Ranger wrote will on it. I put it aside and saw the next had Julia's name on it. I would have to go down and see her. The next was for Steph.

She wasn't going to take this even better. There was one for his family. Lester would take that one. And the last was for me. I opened it and saw a letter. I leaned back and read it. He really did know he wasn't coming back. I put it back and picked up my phone. Bobby and Lester came right in. I gave his family's envelopes to Lester. Then gave the other envelop to them. They read it and sat back.

"He's a fucking ass hole." Lester said and walked out. Bobby watched him and looked at me.

"He left one for Boomer?" I nodded, grabbed it and got up. I headed to Steph's office and knocked. She didn't answer, but I opened the door anyways. She looked up at once and pushed some keys on her key board.

"What's that?" She asked me.

"Ranger left it for you. I'll give Hunter his will then go down and see Julia. I wanted to give this to you first." I came over and gave it to her. She took it slowly and felt it. Then opened it and started reading the letter. There were tears in her eyes before she was finished. She pulled the key board to her and was typing.

"He knew he wouldn't come back?" She didn't understand. I sat down and took a breath.

"He knew this could happen. He updates everything that I was given every time he leaves on a mission. The box has a timer. If he's not home by that time I take the box. If he is we move on. How are you holding up Little Girl?"

"My best friend is dead." She put the papers back and looked inside at what else was there. She just closed it and sat it down. "I'm trying to hold it together." She typed something else and started to cry. A few minutes later the door opened and Hector walked in.

[I'll take care of her.] He said and walked over to Steph. She took his hand and turned around. I nodded and stood up.

"I'll leave tonight, if you need anything just ask us." I told her and walked out.

I spent a month away from the office. 2 weeks with Julia, just answering questions and helping her understand. Then I spent the next two weeks around the other offices and getting everything up to I also spent some time with the core team. Hunter hasn't released the will yet. Something about Steph not agreeing to show up.

That was my clue to head home. Bobby and Lester were waiting for me when I landed. They looked tired and worried.

"What?" I asked at once.

"Boomer's been acting really wired. Hardly ever shows up on the floor anymore." Bobby told me.

"She's been spending a lot of time on three. There are times where the whole floor is on lock down. Hector's been pulling a lot of shit with you being gone." I nodded and got in the SUV. We drove to the building. The first thing I did was go to Steph's office. She was there, sitting behind her desk on the phone. She held up a finger and was talking to a client. I looked back at Lester and Bobby they were surprised to see her.

"What's up big guy?" She asked and started typing. I looked her over. She looked tired and like she's lost weight. She was sad also. I knew this was going to be hard on her.

"Just checking up on you. Why don't you take the day off and we'll take over for you? Get some sleep." She looked at me and shook her head no. "I'm not asking little girl." She huffed and got up after she logged off her computer. I kissed her head and sent her on her way. She was gone and I sat behind her desk and brought up her log in. I tired and saw it was different.

"Ya man we tired that. She equipped it. Changed her password and locked all her files up. The penthouse is also locked and only she and Ranger can get throw the door. He took his keys. Hector won't let us in because they have gotten close. He's protecting her. Nothing has changed with him. But he's always been like this." Bobby told me.

"She looks sick?" I asked them.

"She's been slowly looking like that. Skipping a meal, staying up late at night. We're worrying." Bobby said.

"Worse Blinky's brother is coming to visit. How many people know he's Ranger's handler?" Lester asked me.

"The three of us. Why is he coming?"

"Blink's birthday is Thursday, he comes every year. He'll be here tomorrow." I nodded and rubbed my face.

"I'll look into it with him. What's this about Steph not allowing Hunter read the will to her?" They both shook their head.

"She won't listen, she doesn't want anything to do with it. She hasn't even fully looked throw what he gave her. I know his house keys are in it." I looked at the envelope on her desk. It doesn't even look like it's been moved in the last mouth. I rubbed my face again and got up.

"Watch her." I said and headed to my office.

Steph

Tank wanted me to sleep. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. it's taken some time, but I've finely unlocked Ranger's computer. This computer held all kinds of shit that I used to find him and his mission. A week of looking I've finely put together enough for Hector to take over. Then I kept on looking and I've learned a lot about Ranger throw this little computer.

Hector was the only person I didn't have to act around. While I spent some time with him he started teaching me. It was fun really, he was different once you got to know him. First it was just Spanish then it was the gym. He was trying to get me in shape for a reason that I didn't understand.

If Tank wanted me to come to the penthouse I was coming to the penthouse. But I didn't plan on sleeping. I planned on working.

"Dear are you hungry?" I looked up and saw Elle standing in the doorway.

"Please," She nodded and brought dinner to me.

"Getting any closer?" I looked up at her again. "Dear it doesn't take much for me to see what you're doing. Are you getting any closer to finding him?" My mouth dropped open.

"You believe me?" She smiled and cupped my check.

"You love him so much, if you know he's alive then he's alive. You both have a special bond with each other. I would hate to be those guys when you finely do find him. Now eat so you can get your strength back up. Hector's, putting you throws a lot in the gym."

"How?"

"This is my building to take care of." She winked at me and walked out. I eat while I was working on a new search of Ranger.

I must have fall asleep, because I woke up to Elle put breakfast out. I looked up at the screen and smiled. My search came back. I started reading it and Elle brought in some coffee.

"Blinky is going to be very hurt if you hid up here all day. His brother's come into two." I nodded and kept on reading.

"When I'm done." She nodded and left. I read throw the report and finely found Ranger's handler. The name sounded familiar. I shook my head, logged off and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. I left my make up off. It makes my act so much more earlier. I grabbed my coffee and the papers and headed down to see Hector. He took them and let me kiss him.

I headed to my office and left my door open. I had calls to return and some paperwork to get done.

"Boomer?" I looked up and saw Blinky. I waved him in and finished my report. Another man walked in with him. I kept my mouth from dropping open. I pulled up my message.

'I know where I remember Ranger's handler from.'

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Steph this is Charlie my older brother. Charlie this is Steph." The man looked me over and smiled.

"It's nice to finely meet you. Blinky talks about you a lot." I held out my hand.

"I can't say the same. I never would have known he had a brother unless I wasn't the one to do his file." Blinky turned red. Charlie just laughed.

"Want to come with us, we're going to lunch?" Blinky asked.

"I would if I wasn't busy. Have fun." Blinky nodded.

"Alright, I'm going to tell Tank I'm out of here. Watch him." I nodded and Blinky walked out. I looked Charlie over and looked at my computer.

'Play nice.' Hector said.

"What do you do Charlie?" He sat down and leaned back.

"I push papers for the government." I nodded and looked out my door. "You?"

"Push papers for Rangerman. I also do a little of this and that from time to time. You know something about that, don't you?" I smiled at him and raised my eye brows. He shook his head no.

"Mostly just behind a desk." Blinky walked back in. "It was nice to meet you." He walked out. I logged off my computer and followed them out. I got off on two while they kept going down. Hector was waiting for me.

[Handlers are private. Would anyone else know?] I asked at once.

[No, lucky you got this this morning. Does he know you know?" I shook my head no.


	3. Chapter 3

Ricker

I've been here a week visiting Blinky. Tank found time to corner me and ask me what the fuck I was thinking letting Ranger take his last mission. I told him it wasn't my doing. No one knows what Ranger real mission was here. I told Tank I was also asked to come check up on Steph. But in the week, I've been here I've only seen her once.

"Pretty late tonight isn't you." I pulled my gun and pointed it at the voice. I shut my hotel door and turned on the light. Steph was sitting in the corner. She smiled and waved at me. From the first time to now there was a huge change in her. She looked tired and sick the last time. I know that was because she was upset over losing Ranger. But now.

She was beautiful. She was wearing a black suit that held tight against her. She looked breath taking. I now knew what Ranger saw in her. She lights up the fucking room. She turned her head and looked at my gun.

"I surprised you, that was my intention. I couldn't very well talk to you at Rangerman now could I Ricker?" I just starred at her. "Now let's cut the bull shit. I don't work very well with it. It seems Ranger forgot why he wanted so bad to hire me. I find everything and anything I want to find and I'm damn good at it. I don't give up or give in. Now I want you to tell me where he is."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She let out a breath and shook her head.

"I thought I made myself clear. I don't want to deal with the bull shit. I know he's alive and I know you know where he is. You are still his handler. You didn't give him this mission he went on, but you allowed him to go. You are still watching over him. Where the fuck is he." She asked me again. I shook my head.

"I don't know what you're talking about. He passed away." She smiled at me and put her arms on the chair.

"I guess we'll wait." She looked at her watch. "I think it will only be about 7 more minutes." She said and smiled at me. I looked at her and didn't understand. But I finely put my gun away. "Thank you, you were making Hector nervous." I didn't understand, but followed her eyes behind me. There stood a Mexican with gang tattoo's all over him.

Blinky was saying something about Steph only spending time with Hector. This must be him. She knew a lot of things she should.

"How did you know I was Ranger's handler?" She waved at a chair.

"I have my ways, if I told you I would have to kill you and that's not in the books for tonight. Five more minutes are you sure you just don't want to give me the answers I'm looking for."

"I don't have any answers for you Steph. I'm sorry you lost someone you care about. But I can't help you. She just smiled at me. Hector stood next to the door not moving. I wonder what that was all about. "Bodyguard?" I asked her. She looked over at the man and her smile dropped.

"Yes, he's the one who thinks you should keep on living. So, he's here to protect you against me. I didn't like that all that much, but if you can't stop them join them. 3 more minutes?"

"What are you counting down to?" She just smiled and sat there. I looked at the man. He didn't move at all. I looked back at Steph and my phone rang. She smiled even bigger. This wasn't my normal ringer and I knew just who it was. How the fuck did she know who was going to call me and when they were going to call me.

I pulled out my phone and saw it was who I thought it was. I put it back.

"tis tis, I'll be quite if you want to answer that. Wouldn't want you to miss the call." I couldn't miss the call. I pulled the phone out and hit answer.

"Hey honey, how are you?" I asked.

[Honey my ass you fucker. What took you so fucking long?] He asked me.

"Just visiting my brother, you knew about this." He was quite a minute. Steph was watching me closely.

[You aren't with Blinky now?] Ranger asked. Steph shot a look over to Hector. Hector was watching her.

"Not at this second. Can we do this another time I really don't want to fight with you now."

[You aren't someone else, someone who isn't my core team. Steph, what the fuck are you doing with her?] He yelled at me. Steph rolled her eyes. She could hear him.

[Yes, we're in my hotel room.] I said watching her. She rolled her eyes again and grabbed a note pad. She pulled a pen out of her jacket and started writing.

'We went to Rossi's for dinner and you invited be back to eat my cheese cake and have a night cap.' She wrote.

"Blinky told me about her favorite restaurant, Rosita's is good." He didn't say anything. "Never knew someone could eat cheese cake like she does." All the men talk about her eating habits. I didn't understand what they were saying. Hector made a sound.

"Why is she followed? Doesn't look like she is very much?" I asked him.

[Stander order, who's following her?]

"Hector." He started cussing and Steph was waving her hands. I didn't understand.

"Take her back to the building now." Ranger ordered.

"Why, I'm enjoying myself." He let out a breath.

[The only time Hector is put on her is if she's in over her head. Take her back now.] I looked at Hector.

"Then she's in danger at the building also. You never seen one without the other. Blinky told me they have gotten closer." Hector looked at Steph, tapped his wrist and put his hand on the door knob. I looked at Steph. She stood up and grabbed the pen.

'Have fun, this is all I needed out of you. He's not going to let you off that easy. I gave you enough to get him talking.' She pulled on her jacket and I saw her gun's. Then she walked out with Hector.

[Are you listening to me?] Ranger yelled.

[You woman just played us.] I looked at the door thinking about it. [She was waiting for me when I got to my hotel room. Said she would get answers either way. Then when she knew you were on the phone she told me just what to say to keep you on the line. She just left after telling me I get to deal with you now." He started swearing.

"Go to Rangerman and collect my computer in my home office. She made you man. Now she knows I'm alive. Now, do it now." He said and hung up. I grabbed my shit and headed to Rangerman. Tank was waiting for me in front of the penthouse doors.

"What's this about?" He asked.

"Before I leave I have to collect Ranger's computer." I pulled out his fob and waved it at the door. Nothing happened. Tank rubbed his face and knocked on the door. He waited then pulled out his phone and made a few calls.

"Please come open the door." He said and hung up. Finely an older lady walked out and looked at us. She shook her head and opened the doors. We walked in and I just stopped. The apartment was token over with files and papers and the walls were covered with it also. I looked at Tank for some answer. He was blown away with everything.

"How long has it been like this Elle?" She folded her arms.

"That first day you thought her Ranger was dead. Slowly she's been adding to it. This last mouth is where most of it came from. She has most of his history right here. Never should have lied to her Tank. She cut you all out because of it." The woman shook her head. Tank centered on me.

"Lied to her, I didn't lie to her. That means you lied to us." He yelled.

"Major Manoso died." I told him.

"Go get what you came for." I head to the office after he pointed to it and stood in the doorway. There was no computer in the office. It looked like it was just cleaned.

"Who removed the computer?" I asked and looked back. Tank walked over and looked, then turned and looked at Elle.

"She took it out of here earlier this week. All the papers that were in there are gone also. These I don't think are needed anymore." She told us.

"Where did she takes it?" Elle gave him a look. He turned and booked it out of the apartment. She shut the door behind him and looked at me.

"You might want to call the man and tell him his computer is gone. She knew he was dead and with all this work she proved it. Weather she goes and looks for him or just walks away because of this I don't know. But she's gone."

"What?"

"She left soon after dinner, she not here and she won't be coming back." She handed me a letter. "See that this makes it to him." She opened the door and walked out. I looked at it and saw his name on it. It was a face name he was using on his mission. I pulled out my phone and called him.

{Did you get it?} He asked me.

[It's missing, but]

[But what?]

[It seems your woman has been busy, very busy with it.] I picked up a stack of papers. [Very busy with your clearance and your files. Your house keeper told me she left after dinner and gave me a letter to give to you.]

[What?]

[A letter, do you want it?] I asked him.

[Open it and read it, then find that fucking computer and the woman who's with it.] I moved over to the bar and opened the letter. I pulled out the piece of paper and looked at it. Then looked in the envelop and didn't understand.

[All that's on it is a batman sign. Not very Jon Dear or loving?" I didn't understand.

[Find her before she fucks my shit up.]

[Why do you think that's what she's going to do?]

[Because only batman comes when his signs turned on. She's telling me she's waiting and she's never been good at waiting.]

[Waiting for what?]

[Me to come home, find her and watch over her.] He hung up. I got up and turned around. Tank was standing there with his arms folded looking at me. He looked at the paper in my hands and slowly smiled.

"You will leave her alone. You will let her do whatever she wants and you will remove yourself form this building." He said to me. "He's alive, isn't he?" I shook my head no.

"That little girl would not give you that unless there was a reason. She wouldn't disappear without a reason. Everything makes since now. The reason she won't let his will to be read. The reason she's been down on 3. The reason she left with Hector. That man is alive and he's going to be waken up when she comes to him. He can't come home for some reason, but she can go to him." He smiled and walked past me. I watched him and followed him.

He opened the safe door and looked around. He laughed and grabbed a black box.

"You might want to get this to him." He throws the box at me and walked out. I opened it and saw a beautiful ring.

"Why isn't this on her finger?" I asked and followed him.

"Because he's heads been up his ass. Let him know it's coming and hope it beats her there." He held the door open for me and let me walk out. "If you get close to her for any reason, I will hurt you." He walked me all the way down to the garage and made sure I left.

"You men have warned me against getting close to her." I told Ranger when I called him.

[I don't care, find her and take her back.]

"So, you know she was coming to you. Tank knows some of you are alive. You mission is going up in flames because a little girl couldn't stay out of things that didn't involve her." I told him and was pissed off.

[Everything that involves me involve her. I wonder how long it took her to get into my computer. Find her fast.] I rubbed my face and someone took my phone. I looked at the hand and saw Hector. Steph was sitting in the chair again and she waved at me.

[Finding my Angle isn't hard. Controlling her, on the other hand is much harder. She has demands.] Hector told him and the phone was put on speaker.

[Demands, I can't come back, she can't come to me and there is nothing more to demand.] I looked at Steph and she waved her hand.

[These are Angle's demands. You will return within 6 months or she will come to you with in 9 mouths. But this time if she feels the need she will leak the fact you are alive.] She waited for Ranger's answer.

[You will not allow this.]

[I can only hold her off for 9 mouths. You have 6 months to come home Ranger. The consequence for not coming home are greater than you believe.] Steph pointed and gave him a look.

[I will not be told what to do. What the fuck dose 6 and 9 mouths mean to anything.] My eyes opened and I looked at Steph.

[Think about what those mouths mean to a woman and you will understand the need.] Hector gave me the phone.

"I didn't for see this, would your men know personal things about Steph?" Steph shook her head no. She pointed to Hector and then me.

[It would depend on what or how personal it was. Is she there?]

[No, just Hector and I think she's close. He's not allowing me to get close to the door.]

[Good, go get her and take her back and don't let her leave. 9 mouths she will not be coming to me.] I looked at her and knew she would be going to him if he didn't come to her.

[I wonder what you would be like if Julia wasn't born. How much would you live longer? Maybe this time around it will help you even more.] I said and hung up. I grabbed my bag and packed everything. They watched me.

[Come on,] I said and held the door open. They looked at me. I waved him and waited. Steph got up at once and followed me. She allowed me to guide her where my car was. I opened her door and she didn't understand.

[where are, we going?] She asked me and looked at Hector.

[One a woman who's going to have a child needs to be calm and relaxed. I'm going to take you to his house.] She didn't understand. [Two I'm not going to let you go do something that will hurt you or him. If you decide to take Hector with you, you can.] I waved my hand at the door waiting for her to get in my car.

"You want to take me to his house?" She just thought about it and didn't believe me. I waved her into the car and waited for her to make up her mind. I really did want to take her to his house. I trusted it.

"Why don't I just go back to Rangerman?" She asked me.

"Tank believes you're going after Ranger. He's letting you leave. If you go back, you will make him start to think that maybe Ranger really is dead. I believe you hold everyone together here. But if you really level many men will believe you are just getting away to get over him. If you go back, you will keep on trying to make everyone believe you are grieving." She made a face and looked at Hector.

"But Hector works." She said and looked at Hector.

"You both will be able to work. Tank knows you have Ranger's computer and Hector with you. Come along it will take some time to get there." She just looked at me again. Hector walked over to her.

[Come, this is a good chose.] He guided her in the car and got her seat belt on. He shut the door and gave me a look. [She's not easy to handle, I'll meet you there.] He turned and walked away. I watched him walk over to a black van and got in. He just drove away. I walked around the car and got in. She was looking out the window not seeing anything.

"Is Ranger the father?" I asked as I pulled out. She looked over at me and gave me a look.

"Yes, it was a night where a distraction went really well and we went out to a club. I don't drink very well and he didn't have temple rules that night. I didn't remember much, shit I didn't remember anything. In the past, it wasn't uncommon to wake up with him. I didn't think anything of it for a few weeks and then I chose to come on to Rangerman full time." She said and shrugged. I looked over to her and she was looking out the window.

"You've known for some time?" I asked her and wondered why she didn't tell him.

"You could say that,"

"What else could you say?" I saw her lip turned up and knew she was smiling.

"You know I wouldn't bring him out of this shit for me. A long time ago I came to the conclusion that batman would only and always be my best friend. What he agreed to was because his honor and duty to this country. There's people here that reline on him."

"Batman?" I asked her. She looked at me, then dug into her pocket and pulled something out. There on her keys was a batman sign. She flipped the keys over and showed me a wonder woman sign.

"Because Ranger is my own personal Batman. That letter you were given with the batman sign on it was all I needed to remind him who he is and where is place is. If I have to I will mount the stupid sign on the top of that god damn building. Then I will."

"Why batman, wouldn't superman be a better match for wonder woman?" She gave me a look.

"Do you really want to know?" She asked me. I nodded and looked over at her.

"I'm only wonder woman because I want to fly and I can't lie to save my life. But Ranger is batman, he's really batman. Troubled soul and all, hidden life and wears a mask and all that." I gave her a look.

"He said you were telling him that you were coming to get him?" She laughed.

"No, I wouldn't give him a batman sign if I was coming to him. But I also wouldn't stick my noise in somewhere it doesn't belong. Not that Hector thought I didn't belong there till he found out I was pregnant."

"What?"

"Hector out of everyone knows I land on my feet and with him there I would be safe. I always have been good on landing on my feet Ricker."

"Michel will do. How did you find me anyways? Those records are sealed or not even there."

"I'm good at what I do, I find missing details and pieces. But I'm also lucky, it took me a while and really, I didn't find you till right before you showed up. I was more surprised when you walked in to my office. Hector had to keep reminding me to play nice with you. It seems since we've got together, I've tend to act like a lot like him. Short temper and deadly."

"What?"

"I've spent more time with Hector because I tended to be short tempered. I didn't like having to act all the time, I didn't like that Tank lied to me." She looked back out the window. "Living his life would have been hard, reading it was harder. Reading everything that made that man tick, it was hard and it was harder because now I understand everything he said and he meant it."

"What are you talking about?" She shook her head. She didn't want to get into it. "You don't think you'll be together? You're going to have his child?" She just looked out the window not specking. Then let out a breath.

"Don't forget that Ranger is batman. Batman's life doesn't lend itself to relationship. Or to family, I wouldn't ask him and make him do anything. Just because he's a part of this child doesn't mean anything."

"But you love him." She let out another breath.

"I would rather have Batman as my best friend then nothing, pull over." I gave her a look, but did what she said. I pulled off to the side of the freeway and she opened the door and got out.

"Steph." I yelled at her. She slammed the door and started walking. I put my lights on and followed next to her so she wouldn't get hurt. She was waving her arms. I watched the clock and drove right next to her. 78 minutes later I pulled behind Hector's van. He was leaning against the side. She just walked past him. I parked and he held his hand out to keep me in the van. She was pacing next to him waving her arms.

Five minutes into pacing she throws away her jacket. Hector caught it somehow. She just kept on pacing and waving her arms. Her shirt came off next. I sat there watching her. Then I started noticing something. She had a tattoo. I guess Hector noticed me noticing it. He gave me a look and it clearly said that I should forget ever seeing it.

Finely she just stopped and rolled her neck. She kissed him and walked back to the car. Got in and put her seat belt on.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." She smiled at me and I pulled out after Hector. She kept on watching me. "Your one of the first to notice it. Even Ranger hasn't noticed. Maybe I'll show you sometime."

"It's pretty large?" She nodded and looked out the window.

"Took quite some time to get done also. Whether or not anyone knows it, Hector and I have been getting closer for a long time. At first it was just him showing up when I needed him, then it moved on to a close friendship. He was there the night I broke up with my ex. That's what started the tattoo."

"What is it?" I asked her.

"It started out as just I'll fly, then I added closed wings from my shoulders all the way past my hips. I have a few feathers falling down to my feet. Now it says Someday I'll open my wings and I'll fly." She said in such a sad voice. I didn't understand why that would upset her. That should make her happy.

"When do you plan to do that?" She looked over at me.

"Oh, I don't, I never planned on that someday ever happening. Hector wasn't happy with it, if I was going to ink myself I should have done it with meaning I knew that would happen. But he did it anyways." I looked over at her.

"Hector gave you the tattoo?" I asked her and she nodded.

"A lot of nights he was at my place doing a lot of work on my back. For being gay he looked a lot. It was fun when I would notice him." She looked back out the window.

"How big is it really?" She looked over at me and thought about it. "Your tattoo?"

"Pretty much my whole back and part of my legs."

"How much time did it take you to get it done?" She shrugged and didn't care. "I have one on my back and it took some time, didn't always fell nice either."

"It's a good thing when you know your arties and you have a low tolerance to drinking." She started playing with something and I saw it was her phone. She was flipping it around and around.

"What's the matter?" I asked her.

"I get bored," Was all she said. She looked out the window.

"I was on the core team, Ranger, Tank, Bobby Lester and myself were on the same team with the other heads of the buildings. When our contact, was up we all chose a path. Together we were the wolf pack, but apart we were all lone wolfs and we all have a specialty. I signed on with the government for a 3-year contract. When my time was almost up, I got out of a relationship and resigned. Almost a year later I was hit and I couldn't pass my test to go back in, at that time. Glass our handler died and they appointed me the handler for the team." She was looking at me.

"You really know them?" I nodded.

"We all came out of Miami, we all joined the army because our lives weren't going down the wrong road. The same mouth we signed our good friend passed away. Sign away your life and you can't make those bad choses anymore. Blinky he's so much younger than me and until a few years ago, we weren't even close. I lived with our mom while he lived with our father. But once I was over everyone I had time to spend time with him. Thank you for looking out for him."

"No price." I shoot her a surprised look.

"A life is more important than the money." It was her turn to look at me with surprise. "That's my line honey, that ass whole took it from me. I was good in battle, but I was better with the single shoot that ended the life. I was the one who was sent out to kill the ruthless."

"You were a sniper?"

"No I was the assign. We'll we all are, but I was sent out when the price was to larger for the guys to pay. I was the one who was called when the odds were shifty looking. My luck just caught up with me one day."

"What's your tattoo?" She asked me.

"Every time we got out from under the contract we all would go in and get the same tattoo. It's of a wolf. It matches our friends tattoo he had on his shoulder." Her mouth dropped open.

"They all have a tattoo?" I nodded. "Ranger doesn't."

"He's still under contact. Ranger and three more are still under contract." Her mouth dropped open.

"Three?"

"They aren't part of the first team. Lester, Dagger and I were replaced when we left. These kids aren't the same, but they do the job. We'll only is younger. We knew all of them though, they stay hidden unlike Ranger. He went against a lot of rules and pissed off a lot of people when he started up that business. But so far it hasn't hurt him. Not very many people who know him really know who he is." She leaned her head against the seat looking at me.

"You don't think I could have done it, do you?" I looked over at her. "Go down there and bring him back home. You don't think I could, do it?"

"I don't think you should try. Ranger knew what he was getting into. I don't want to upset you, but the outcome where he gets out of this, it's not good." She nodded and kept looking at me.

"I could do it you know, I would have been able to. It's not smart for you to be taking me where ever you're taking me."

"It's not just his house. And if I wanted to take you I can." She nodded and her eyes were dropping. "Just can't promise I'll let you leave. Your mind and heart aren't on the same page. You so desperately need him and you so desperately don't want him." She was already asleep.

It took a little over two days to finely get to the house. I really thought I would have to kill this woman in the end. Hector smiled when we stopped at the dock. He helped Steph out of the car and onto the boat. We packed it with everything and I finely pulled away from the dock.

When I parked the boat on the dock Steph wasn't happy. But there wasn't time. It would be dark soon and we needed to move everything to the house. She sat in the Jeep with her arms folded. Hector was smiling the whole time. I pulled into the garage and got out.

"I need to pee." She said at once. Hector helped her out and walked her to the closest bathroom. He came back and gave me a look.

[She will not stay long, she doesn't like being locked up.] I grabbed some of the bags and walked away. [Very stupid man.] He said under his voice. I headed right to Ranger's room and dropped the bags.

"What is this place?" She asked from the main floor. I leaned against the railing and looked down at her.

"Our signing bones. The government gave us an island and with some time we built this house. Only a few people know about it. This is Ranger's room, Hector can stay in any room he normal stays in." I said and went to grab everything else. I put Ranger's computer in his office.

"I'm going to guess this is his office?" She asked from behind me. I nodded and looked around. It was plain.

"I'll show you around later." I walked away from her and headed to my own room. As soon as I shut the door my phone rang.

"What?"

[How does she like it?] Ranger asked me. I rubbed my face and sat down on my chair.

"I don't know, if I didn't get some space I would kill her." He laughed and let out a breath.

[Yes, she's like that, she's good at sitting still for about 10 minutes a day. Should have made Hector drive her. Give her the grand tour. If she would have let Hunter read my will she would have been given my keys to the island. My share are all hers now. I know the guys won't mine. I give her two weeks before she tries to leave.] He said and hung up.


	4. Chapter 4

Steph

Never would have thought in my wildest dreams that Ranger and all the guys would own an island. But they do and it's beautiful. It's taken me a few days to see everything and still I can't be pulled away. But I did stop looking around to get some work done. Tank was more than glad for me to be doing some work. He likes when I take over. He was also glad that Hector's getting his work done also. We'll most of his work.

I got up at five with Hector to watch the sun rise.

[Your happy here?] He asked me. I took a drink of my tea and looked around at the beauty.

[Very, it's peaceful.] I looked over at him. [Are you happy here?] He nodded and looked around like I did.

[With you Angle I am happy,] I leaned against him and he put his arm around me. The sun started coming up. I lifted my cup, then dropped it when I felt a sharp shooting pain. I headed my stomach and fell to my knees.

[Angle?] I screamed out in pain. He picked me up and walked me inside as fast as he could. [Ricker get you fucking ass up, we need to get to land.] I was crying and trying to breath throw the pain.

It was a whirlwind, before I knew it we were in the hospital and Hector was sitting next to me holding my hand, brushing my hair back and trying to smooth me. A Doctor came in and started looking at stomach. Everything was going on around me and I didn't understand.

[What's happening?] I asked him. He rubbed my face and wouldn't look away from me. Ricker came out of nowhere and was signing some papers and an IV was put in.

"Honey they have to take you back to surgery, you're having a miscarriage and your flopped tube has entrapped." I was just shacking my head. "Honey if they don't do this you will die also. You've already lost a lot of blood."

[No,] I looked at Hector and meant it. He looked pained. Finely he looked away from me and grabbed the wand as he made a call.

[If I was looking for an fetus where would I look?] He asked who ever was on the phone. The doctor moved closer to me and tried to show Hector but he wasn't listening. He did what the person and on the phone said. He moved all over my stomach and lower. Hung up the phone and pointed me to look at something.

[There already isn't a heartbeat. Your body was trying to expel the baby, here are your tubes and you can see where the baby is and where the rip is. Angle you will die if this isn't done.] I shook my head no. I didn't want to believe it. [Angle wonder woman does not die in this scene, if she dose there is no more fly there is no more someday and there is no more chance to try again.]

[There is no someday.] Things started going black.

[Make a someday, please angle.] I nodded and everything was gone.

Hector

I kissed her head and moved away from the bed. I waved my hand to the clip board and signed on the line.

[As medical power of attorney do the surgery.] I handed the clip board to the doctor.

[You are not the father?] He said and saw I signed and started giving out orders. I stood there and watched them take my angle away. This is going to change her. This is going to kill her.

"Man your phone's ringing." Ricker said. I pulled it out and saw it was Bobby. I answered it and put it to my ear.

[What the fuck's going on man?]

[Angle just lost her baby, she's going into surgery to remove it and fix her flopping tube. It rushed.]

[What the fuck man, how could you take Ranger's woman.] I pulled the phone away from my ear and looked at it. He couldn't really mean that.

[I would rather fuck the doctor that was just in here. Yes Angle is a beautiful woman, but a woman. The child was Ranger's all along. You need to think before you speck and if anyone shows up I will kill them.]

[Boomer was having Ranger's baby?]

[Was, now let's hope she'll come out of this in one piece.] I hung up and walked away. Ricker stayed in the room. I sat outside till Ricker showed up.

"She's out, there going to keep her overnight just to be sure. But the Doctor wants to take to you." I nodded and walked in with him. Angle was lying on the bed looking so peaceful.

[There were some computations.] The doctor said at once. I nodded and waited for him to say the rest. [The chances of Miss Plum conniving is very slim now. The damage was to great and I had to remove half of her overs. Beside that everything went great. She'll be coming around again soon and we'll watch her overnight and most the day. Then I'll release her.] I nodded and moved over to the bed.

[Thank you,] He moved closer.

[She's going to need to be watched for some time, but after that she'll be find health wise. The company can stick to its normal standers with her also. But remind Brown this is my wing and he will follow protocols.]

[They won't be coming.] He gave a laugh.

[Then you're out of the lop. He's been on the phone with me most the day. She's importation why?] I finely smiled.

[She's his.] He sucked in a breath. Sat down hard and just looked at her.

[You brought her here, you brought her to me because of that?]

[You own him your life and now you saved hers. What are her chances of.] He looked at me and didn't understand. Everyone knows Ranger was dead. His brother would really know he was dead.

[With another partner maybe 50 present. But in real life that drops her down to 25. It's not impossible, but it's not going to be easy and given her age. Maybe you're looking at 10 present.] He rubbed his face and got up. [No one knows or no one told me.]

[No one knew, she doesn't want anyone to know. Now there is nothing to tell. She won't be whole when she wakes up. Don't tell anyone.] He nodded and walked out. Ricker looked at me.

[Ceile's husband.] He nodded and stood there. [We're leaving soon.] I said and looked her over.

[Man she needs to stay here.] I shook my head no. She would get the rest of the blood and we would leave.

She woke up in the boat and looked up at me. She kissed my tear tattoo and fall back to sleep. She woke a few more times over the next few days. Never said anything, never did more than check to see if I was there and went back to sleep. It worried me and I brought James to the island to check her out and he hocked an IV back in. He's stayed to watch over her.

8 days later she really started to coming around finely. I held her hand and waited. She chose to wake up right before the sun was going to come up. I helped her up and outside. She leaned against me and watched the sun come up.

[I'm done and I'm not going back. I'm done waiting for something I know I could never take.] I rubbed her arm and let her get out what she needed to get out. The sun was finely high and she looked up at me. [I need your help, I need to send him home.] I nodded but knew it was time to tell her what I knew and now she needed to know.

[Angle I need to let you know.] She started smiling.

[I know Hector, I knew as soon as you knew. I know that Ranger is there because he killed the Jefe, I know he's the Jefe now and I know you would have taken his place to help me send him home. That's why I told you I was pregnant, so you wouldn't do it. Now I'm done. I'm going to go and send Ranger home and take his place. I need your help to get me there.] I couldn't believe she was even thinking this.

[No Angle,]

[Hector I need your help and I'm asking you if you can do this if you will stand by my side. I wouldn't do this without you and I won't let you do this.] She said to me. I dropped my head and laid my forehead against hers.

[Angle you can't remove me from your side. If this is the path you chose, I will follow you and I will help you.] She smiled at me.

[Good because I have a plan.] Her whole face light up and her smile sent chills down my spine. I moved her over to the sitting area and sat her down. I moved the chair closer and sat down also.

[Alright Angle, what's this plan?] She moved and put her feet on my lap.

[First we need to get back in the gym and range. I need you to teach me to shoot someone in the chest without really hurting or killing them.] I nodded and knew she was really going to do this.

[I will teach you,] She nodded and the smile was back.

[To do this we need something to back us up on. So we're going to take all the darkest, dangerous and most wanted people and we're going to kill then. This will take some time and when everyone knows who we are, we'll kill Ranger and send him home.]

[You have a plan?] She nodded.

[You need to find me a one of a king ring, we're going to stay and play off the comic. I want a black large spider ring. About the size of a sliver dollar, I want it to be seen. But somehow I want two needles or something on it. I'm going to be able to leave my calling card when we walk away. But to do this, I need you to do something also.] She leaned forward and rubbed a part of my neck that wasn't covered.

[You want me to ink another part of myself to mark I'm with you?] She nodded and looked so sad. [I will do this and you have nothing to be sad about. I think I know where I'll find your ring.]

[You don't have to do this.] I leaned forward and kissed her head.

[Where you go, I go and if this is what you chose I will stand by your side. Now I want James to look at you and hopefully take out your IV.] She looked at her hand and made a face. I helped her up and back into bed. Once she was laying down I looked her over. [Angle how are you?]

[I'm done with everything,] I leaned against the bed and looked at her. [I'm sad and upset. But it's just the end of that life. I will do this, I will make black window into me.] I kissed her hand and walked out to find James. He was sitting in the kitchen and he wasn't the only one. I folded my arms as I looked everyone over.

[James.] He looked back at me and nodded. We walked out and headed up to Steph room. She saw my face at once.

"A few men decide they needed to check up on you. But with your guard dog they haven't got a chance." James told her. She held out her hand that held the IV. She wasn't happy.

[How long?] She asked me. I shrugged and she gave me a look. She wanted to know how long it would take me to find her ring. [I need to make some calls, I know some people who could make it happen. I'll let you know what I find out.] She nodded and looked away while the IV was taken out. James was trying to understand.

[Feed the beast.] She said when he was done. I helped her out of the bed and she slipped on her slippers.

[The core team is here.] She shrugged and walked out. James watched her and looked at me.

"I thought you said she wouldn't be whole?" I shook my head.

"She's not, she plays a role better than anyone thinks. All those men might put a blank face on so she doesn't see what they are feeling. But she can act like something is wrong or right so no one asks her anything. She will act for them, for everyone." He looked at her thinking about it.

"You might want to find her something to cover up with if you don't want anyone see her tattoo." I looked at her, nodded and grabbed her robe. She slipped it on while I moved behind her. She smiled back at me.

"I'm never going back." She whispered.

[Then spend time with them and say goodbye. You have time to say goodbye another time. You are empty because you lost a part of you that brought you closer to him. It will heal.] She looked away. We walked into the kitchen and everyone went quite. But she stopped when she noticed people she didn't know.

"Boomer this is Danger, Scar, Needles, Hunter and Dagger, guys Steph." She looked everyone over and slowly moved over to the coffee pot. As she was pouring her cup she looked at me and out the back door. I followed her and shut the door behind us.

[Why are they all here?]

[You angle almost died, when you wouldn't wake up I called James and he must have called them.] I leaned against the railing and folded my arms looking inside the kitchen at everyone. [I will need to leave to get what you asked for, I will put it off if they stay.] I glanced at me.

[How about we go swimming?] She didn't want to talk about this. [You can scare away the sharks?] She smiled at me.

[They will see your art?] She winked at me.

[No they will see your art you so willy protect. I got it for myself and soon I will fly with my own life. We'll with you standing by my side.]

[Then we will go swimming.] She leaned over and kissed my tattoo. The turned and headed for the door. [You should eat first, would you like me to cook, or do it yourself.] She looked back at me, put her hand on her hip and gave me a look.

"Who said I would cook for anyone but you and that sneaky hinder." I pushed off the railing.

[Then I will cook,] She walked in and went over to Ricker and whispered in his ear. He didn't say anything to what she told him. She just moved onto Tank and gave him a hug. I put together a breakfast for the both of us and handed her the plate when she walked past. She pulled Ricker out of his chair and sat down. He gave her a look and come over to me.

[How is she really?] I shook my head no. He gave me a look.

[She gave up,] He gave me a look and knew just what I meant. I cleaned up after I was done eating and watched my Angle act for everyone. She put her plane in the sink when she was done and walked out of the kitchen. Every man watched her, then centered on me.

[How long did you know?] Tank asked me.

[A few weeks before we left, she still needed to get away and Ricker brought her here.] Every man wasn't happy with me. [She didn't want anyone to know, still doesn't want anyone to know. But she knew even before he left.]

[That's why she didn't believe he was dead?] Bobby asked me. I looked at him over to Tank.

[No she thought he wasn't dead because she didn't feel it. I told you not to come.]

[Hunter finely opened Ranger's will, we all came to give Ranger's part of this island to Stephanie.] Scar said. I looked them all over and shook my head.

[Don't, she won't take it and she'll be upset if you bring it up. If you want to do anything just welcome her to stay and drop it. She might be handling everything but this will tip her over.] I pushed off the counter and walked away. I changed into swimming trunks and waited for my Angle. She walked down the stairs in a white binky and was ready to swim.

She was covered but you could still see everything. She walked throw the kitchen inviting anyone who wanted to come. I followed her to the beach and sat down next to her. She folded her legs and looked out at the water.

"We have a lot to do and I don't want anyone knowing what we're really doing."

[Then lie, I'm training you so when you go home you will be better. We're going to see the world so you can put the past behind you.] She nodded and looked over to me.

"We need new indemnity's."

[We already have them. I think I'll take you to meet who is going to make your ring and you can do some shopping for this new life. You need to make more of a impact then just a killer. You need to make that wanted list also. You need to make an impression that you are not to be pushed around. It's a good thing I made your tattoo in Spanish. Because you have to be Spanish now.] She nodded and grabbed some sand and played with it.

"Someone will notice it's me." I shook my head no.

[By that time it will be to late.] She nodded and looked at me.

"Can you do this with me?" I nodded and kissed her head.

[I left my life with Ranger a long time ago. Nothing is holding me in Trenton.]


	5. Chapter 5

Steph

It's been a year since we started turning my life into the black widow. I have one last chance to say goodbye to everyone. Hector was sitting next to me on the boat while we head to the island. We just got back in the country.

"The play was beautiful." I said again. He looked back at me.

[And you were noticed by many people. Your right it's time. You should take the wig off angle.] I looked at him and felt my head. I rolled my eyes and pulled the wig off. I was so use to it, I didn't even notice it half the time anymore. I pulled my hair down and puffed my hair.

"We're going to need to get my hair done before we go. A weekend and we'll leave." He nodded, slowed down and parked the boat. He helped me out and grabbed the bags. We got in the jeep and headed to the house. It was late and I was tired.

[We will have everything ready before we leave. Now the ring?] I slipped it off my finger and handed it to him. He took it and slipped it in his pocket. His tattoo on his neck was just the same as my ring. It was great. We grabbed out bags and headed inside. Rider was sitting on the stairs waiting for us.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" He said to us at once. I shook my head and headed up the stairs with Hector. "How was the play Anglia?"

"It was beautiful." I said before I could catch myself. My eyes popped open and I looked back at him. He folded his arms and was leaning against the railing. His eyes were cold and his face was hard.

"I'm not the only one who's noticing that Anglia is Black Widow. You've been making some name for you. What the fuck are you doing? Black Widow has already made the wanted list. What are you doing?" I looked at him and folded my arms also.

"What I'm doing has nothing to do with you." I turned on my feet and headed to my room.

"I'll tell them," I stopped right before the door and opened it for Hector. I turned on my heal and faced Ricker again.

"I'll be gone before you know it. No matter if you tell them, they can't stop what's been started. Don't forget that I am the Black widow. I did everything you know and more that you don't know about. But if you decide to tell them before the end of the weekend, then you are the one to blame."

"End of the weekend." He asked me. "What are you talking about?" Hector walked back out and looked at both of us. He nodded that I should tell him. I let out a breath and looked at Hector.

"I'm saying goodbye this weekend." I told Ricker. Hector looked at me with sad eyes. "Everything took longer than I thought it would. But we had to make a large impression and an even larger impression because I'm a woman. I took care of a lot of your miss didn't I. "

"Where are, you going Steph?" He asked me. Hector nodded again. I let out a breath thinking about how to say it.

"To put things right, I'm going to right the wrong." Ricker came over to me and turned me towards him. He looked my face over.

"Don't do this Steph, going down that road there is no return." I nodded and knew that. "No there just isn't no coming back from doing that, the government will know who you are and they will come after you. Ranger is protected, you won't be."

"It's a good think I know how to protect myself. I know what I'm getting into and I've made my chose. I will live with it. Be ready for the fireworks, because they will be mined blowing."

"Steph, you have to kill him." I smiled and looked back at Hector. He smiled at her also.

"Oh, I will, it just won't be lasting." He didn't understand. "I'll kill him, send him home and take his place. Then he'll wake up. Be ready for that." I told him and turned and headed to my room. Hector was laughing as he watched me. "You have the weekend, might as well say goodbye." I shut the door and started getting undressed on my way to the bathroom.

"You're not thinking of really killing him, are you?" Ricker said following me into the room. He made a sound when he saw me.

"Yes, I'm going to kill him and send him home." He had his back turned to me.

"How do you plan to do that?" I looked back and smiled.

"I'm going to shoot him, then I'm going to leave my mark and let everyone knew I killed him and Hector will get his body back home before it's been too long. But if you tell them I will leave sooner than planned. I thought you could say goodbye." Hector was standing in the doorway smiling.

[She made up her mind, she's not going to change it. Come on,] Ricker didn't like that he was getting kicked out. But followed Hector out anyways. [She won't do anything she can't live with.] He said as he shut the door. I smiled and shut the bathroom door and took off my underwear.

He was right I wouldn't do more than I could live with. I also couldn't do more than Hector could live with. I know he likes Ricker I just don't know if they love each other. If I notice that I will send him away. I put on my PJ's and got into bed. I fluffed my pillows and laid down. It didn't take long for me to just fall asleep.

My eyes popped open and I looked around. At first I thought I was dreaming, then I noticed I wasn't.

"It's not smart to sneak up on people." I said and turned on the light. Tank was sitting in the corona looking at me. He was pissed off.

"You should be more aware of your surroundings. That's what Ranger would say wouldn't he. He would also tell you what your planning is reckless and stupid. You can't really think you can go throw with this. It's too high of a price."

"It's my chose and you will remember that. I'm not some little girl and I will do what I'm planning." He was pissed off that I would say what I said.

"How about the rest of us, it's too high of a price for us."

"Ricker should have kept his mouth shut." I throw away the blankets and was pissed off.

"He didn't tell me anything. He hasn't told me anything. I've been watching you. Ever trip at first you started to take ended up with someone the government wants dead was dead. Yes, you went and did everything you said, but it wasn't as big as the deaths you made happen. The government is in an up roar. Someone's doing their job and being very open about it. It didn't take much for me to put the pieces together and knew why you're doing it. The price is too high."

"I don't know what you're talking about it."

"No one is going to understand why you just disappeared, how many people know that you and your counterpart are the same. Then out of the blue Ranger's going to return isn't he. Everything you're doing is to bring him home. You're going to do that while you what take his place. Are you out of your mind? He's not going to go for it." I started pacing.

"He doesn't have a chose. Once he's dead he won't be able to come back. He'll be sent home and he'll stay there."

"When do you think, you're going to leave because I won't let you go and do this. He made his chose and he has to live with it."

"A mouth from now, I'll put everything in place and leave." He nodded and got up.

"This weekend I'll be here and after that I'll be even closer. You're not leaving if I have to lock you up I will." He walked out and shut the door. I glared at him and followed him out. He walked to his room and shut the door. Slowly I made my way down the stairs and walked into Hector's room. Ricker was sleeping and Hector looked at me at once.

[Sunday, we leave,] He nodded and looked up.

[He wants to stop you.] I nodded and folded my arms. [We'll leave, and no one will know.] I moved over to the bed and sat on it. [You can change your mind.] I nodded and looked over to Ricker.

[Maybe I have and want you to stay.] He turned my face to him.

[Where you go, I go, you are Jefe and they will all know it. But it's up to me to keep you safe. I will not stay here and I will be going with you.] I brought my feet up and looked back at Ricker.

[My chose shouldn't end both of our, some days.] He brushed away my tear.

[I have never needed one, I live in the moment. Don't feel bad for me.] I nodded and smiled at him finely. I kissed him and headed back to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Steph

The weekend was filled with fun and all the guys. But come time in the middle of the night on Sunday, Hector and I had our bags ready and left. We moved silently throw the house and to the dock. He drove us to Mimi, there it was a whirlwind for us to get prepaid.

Mindy opened her shop early and did my hair and nails for me. I put in extinctions and died my hair black. Then she straightened my hair and it hung down my back. My hairs were next. She made it into a point and painted them black. It matched everything that I wanted. Hector stood by the door watching over everything.

I paid her and thanked her for everything. He got us back in the Jeep and drove us to the airport. It was a long ride and then we got into another jeep. It was night again by the time we got to the plantation. We sat back watching everything around the land.

[It's time.] He said and got out. I followed his lead and pulled on my coat. He grabbed the bag we would need and nodded to me. I pulled on the glasses we got and turned the night vision on. I took my time walking us to the house. He took over from there. As soon as he opened the door I knew Ranger was there. He nodded to me.

I walked inside and followed my feelings to where he was. Slowly I opened a bedroom door and saw Ranger asleep in bed. I handed the glasses over and sat down. He shut the door and stood next to it.

I now understood why he would always come and watch me sleep. It was peaceful. He took longer than I thought he would to wake up. But finely he started to come around. He looked around and didn't see us, then got out sat up and looked around again. He centered on me. Turned on the light and just looked at me.

"Babe."

"Ranger" He rubbed his eyes. Then just looked at me for the longest time.

"It's not safe you shouldn't be here." I smiled at him and put my arms on either side of the chair.

[Actually, right about now I would be worrying about yourself, Marco.] He centered on my ring.

[Take her home now.] He told Hector. I smiled when Hector didn't even move.

[Marco, Hector works for me, not you. Should you be calling for you guards or at less grab your gun?]

"Stephanie go home." I tapped my finger against my chair and shook my head. Then I stood up and walked over to the bed.

[It's Angela,] I ran my finger down his check. [And it's you who's going home.] I grabbed his face and kissed him. While I was doing that, I triggered the ring and strapped him in the neck. He jerked away at one. Felt his neck and saw the blood. I showed him the ring.

"Babe?" He said and his speech was slower.

[The drug works fast but if you fight it, it will be worse. It's time for you to go home. I'm sorry for what I'm about to do, but it's the only way.]

[Babe don't.] I cupped his face again and smiled down at him.

[Your duty for your mission is over, batman. It's time for someone else to take over.] His eyes started drifting shut and slowly I leaned down and kissed right over where I sung him. I moved away from him and looked at Hector. He nodded and was telling me it was time. I grabbed the gun and moved over him. I took some deep breaths and lined up my shot.

[You would think he would have protected himself better.] I said and pulled the trigger. His body jerked. I got down and sat down. Hector moved closer to me and folded his arms. We heard running and the door was slammed open. Guns were pointed at us. One man chanced it and walked over to Ranger. He saw the kiss at once and looked over at me.

"You're the black widow." I put my hands on the chair and looked around at all the men.

[Yes, this is my place. That sum took it from me.] They all took a step back. Then bowed their heads at me.

[Boss.] I stood up and put my hands behind my back under my coat.

[Clean this room, I like it. Jose will take care of the sum.] I turned and walked out.

[Boss.] The man who check on Ranger ran out to follow me. I stopped and looked at him.

[Tell your government their agent is dead. Follow me or die.] I turned around again and walked away. He ran after me again.

[Babe?] I stopped walking and turned around. I glared at him. [Ricker sent me. I'm support to look after you. Why?] He asked me and didn't understand. I looked his face over. Then smiled at him. He took a step away.

[When did you get your orders?] He looked around.

[Three months ago, two days ago, he told me to make sure everyone keeps their distance. He let you kill this man.] I winked at him. Moved closer so my lips were right next to his ear.

[Batman will always rise up, but if you get in my way I will put you down the right way. Tell Ricker to stop watching me. I wouldn't want to have to kill him or his lover.] I turned and walked away again. I headed down to the living room and made myself a drink. A few hours later and half a bottle Hector showed up. He nodded that the job was done and handed me a phone. I opened it and called the only number there was in it.

"For fuck sack please tell me you sent her home." He asked.

[No, the other way around. The jobs done, make sure it's stays that way.] He let out a breath.

[Fuck, I'll have a medical team waiting, how bad?]

[He's dead that's how bad.] I hung up and past the phone to Hector. He smiled at me and waved his hand. It was time for bed. I looked around the room while I downed my drink.

[I'm going to like it here.] He smiled even bigger.

[This is your place Angle.] I got up and followed him.


	7. Chapter 7

Ranger

Slowly I woke up and got control over my body. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in my room on the island. There was medical equipment all around me bed. I still could move more than my eyes. I moved past the bed and looked around the whole room. There was Ricker sitting in the chair. He was sleeping.

"Fucker" I said once I could. He jumped up and looked around. He saw me glaring at him and walked over to the bed.

"What did you call me?"

"Fucker," He rubbed his face and looked me over.

"It would seem the name fit's sometimes. Why did you think I sent Kid there? He needed to earn his place before she showed up and took your place. She scares him half to death. There's a lot you need to know Ranger. But it can wait." He turned and walked out.

"Where the fuck are you going?"

"You'll be in pain soon. She shoot you in the chest." He walked away and left the door open. I looked down at my chest and didn't know what he was talking about.

"Good of you to wake the fuck up you ass hole. What fucking mess did you land yourself into? All the prick would say is it's classified. I ran a blood test and found some wicked drugs in your system along with that shoot to the chest. Your one lucky sun of a bitch. It missed everything that was important." James told me checking on everything.

"How long have I been here?" He thought about it.

"You showed up in a coffin two days ago. Gave us a scare till Ricker started handing out orders. There was a letter with the body, Tank will give it to you later. How do you feel?" He asked me finely.

"I don't feel much so fine." He nodded and already knew I would say that.

"The drugs are wearing off, if you stop fighting it, it will go faster. Had a wicket bit mark on your neck. Do I get to know what the fuck happened?" I glared at Ricker.

"A black widow bit me." James shook his head.

"It wasn't a widow, some jungle spider though. You were in the jungle and was shot then bit?" He asked me.

"The bit happened first then I would think after I passed out I was shot. Shoot?" He nodded and pointed to my chest.

"You were shoot in the chest, right next to your hear and above your lungs. It was angled just right to miss your spin also. You were fucking lucky." I shook my head.

"It would seem the black widow just was a shitting aim." Ricker glared and me and folded his arms.

"A spite bit you and shoot you?" I looked at James and he was looking at me like I lost my mind. I shook my head no.

"A woman who goes by the Black widow drug me then shoot me." His face cleared up.

"This wouldn't have happened from a shitting aim; this woman knew just how to shoot and just where to shoot from. You're lucky, one millimeter you would have died. Send her a thank you card." I was still glaring at Ricker.

"Oh, I'll send her a card. But it won't be a thank you card. It will be me behind a gun dragging her ass home." Ricker nodded James out of the room. He shut the door and walked over to the bed.

"Your mission is over Major and you will not be going back there and that's an order. If you do you will get her killed. If you do it will be treason. The government is allowing this to play out. She took care of enough of our little nasty and with me pulling as much wires as I could, I've got them to leave her the fuck alone. Angela chose this and as much as I could do to stop her she did it anyways. There's no going back, there's no changing anything." He told me and thought about it. "No one can know about it either. If some people found out that she is someone else, she'll be trigged."

"How could you."

"He didn't have a chose, she didn't leave anyone but Hector a chose. She's not the same person Ranger and she hasn't been since before you left." Tank said walking into the room. "Have you told him?" He asked Ricker and Ricker shook his head. Tank nodded and pulled a chair over to the bed.

"Told me what?"

"How are you doing. Our little girl made a mess out of you?"

"Find, tell me." He pulled out a letter and held it. I looked at it and saw Steph's hand writing. "Read it." He nodded and opened it. Held it out and looked it over.

"Ranger, I know you're going to be upset with me and you might be just pissed off. That's fine, if I was having been in your place I would be pissed off also. You took this mission because of your duty to your country. That's no longer an issue. You see as much as everyone who knows you knows you're an honorable man. So, I'm taking over in your place and sending you home where you belong where your duty's really lie. To your men, family and to your daughter. Maybe more for Tanks since then anyone would think. He hates his paperwork. I'm sorry to say that this is my goodbye, you batman will always be my best friend and I'm sorry to say that you won't be able to come for me in any way. First you would be killed for even being seen. Secondly because Ricker won't let you will you Ricker. And third because I'm not the wonder woman you left. This is my place and that is yours. Don't forget you are batman, you have a life to live there. You will always be my friend. Love Stephanie." Tank said and just looked at the letter.

"That sneak woman." He said and took a breath. "Remember our last desiccation before you left on the mission?" I nodded and remember that night a lot. "It seems that you and her had sex. A few weeks later she found out she was pregnant and right before she was going to come get you she found out the last of your mission and told Hector. He was going to take your place and she wouldn't let him. A week after she came here with him she miscarried and lost half her overseers. After that she turned herself into the Black Widow, she changed after that. Letting us in just enough, but never the same." I looked at him.

"I had 6 mouths and he would let her loss in 9," I said and looked at Ricker. He nodded and looked away. "She was pregnant?" I couldn't believe it, I couldn't believe she was going to have my child and I just left. I couldn't believe I wasn't here for her when she went throw everything.

"I have to get her out of there." I said and wished these drugs were out of my system.

"You never listen do you, there is no going back for you." I looked at Tank and he slowly smiled.

"It will take some time, but I've been already working up to doing just what you're thinking. She can't run away forever. But there is one more thing you need to know." I nodded and he looked at Ricker. "I overheard her talking to Hector. She gave up, she might still love you, but she doesn't think she could be with you. After she learned everything about you she came to the conclusion that you can't ever bring yourself to be with her and she doesn't want to be with you."

"What?" I didn't understand. He rubbed his face.

"She would rather have you as her best friend, than not have you at all or above anything else. She said Batman doesn't have a life that could fit a relationship in it." Ricker said. "Hector on the other hand thinks she's just protecting herself from being hurt again. But after she lost the baby, she gave up on everything." Ricker said.

"What do you mean she gave up?" I asked them. Ricker moved closer and leaned against the bed.

"She stopped caring about most everything. She hasn't been back to Trenton since she lost the child. She'll act normal when the guys are around, normal and happy. But when they weren't around, she was different. I don't think I could explain it. She was either training or traveling. It took her almost a year to be able to make that shoot Ranger. She had to make it look like she shoots you in the heart and killed you."

"She hasn't been home?"

"Hardly ever left the island. Hector and her would leave to travel. She was still using full use of your computer. Always pick the most wanted person to go after. The list keep on changing so much those men's heads were rolling. She's lucky she took your place. They were closing in on her. Right before she left to go send you home, she and Hector went to a play. There would four agents there to watch her and take her in. But she slipped throw their fingers. Slipped right past them, they got a piece and I saw it. She's beautiful, there's a light that just turns on around her." He said trying to understand.

"Do you have the picture?" I asked him and was hopping. He turned around and headed out of the room. I looked at Tank. He was watching me.

"She came to send me home, is there any more reason? Did she really want to take my place?" He started looking sad.

"She's changed, she was changing ever since you gave the report that you were dead. She knew all along that you weren't dead and that we knew what kind of mission you went on. The more she was with Hector the more she changed."

"She was sick and tired of acting. She had to act around you guy's all the time. But your right she started acting more and more like Hector. Short tempered and deadly." Ricker said as he walked back into the room. "He thought it was because she was pregnant and acting was getting to her. She was a great act also. The first day I meet her she looked like she was dead because she lost you, then when you called and she was there she was shining with light and looked deadly. The Black widow fight her." He said and moved next to the bed. He was holding a stack of pictures.

"They sent you that many?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"This is all the picture's I have and Hector left. I know he left them for you." He picked up the first one and handed it to me. "I believe this is what everyone saw when she was acting." I couldn't move my arms yet. He held it up for me to see. She looked like she was so sad and sick. I glared at Tank.

"Look at her, really look at her." He told me. I looked back at the picture. She was sitting at her desk with the phone against her ear. Tank took the picture and brought it closer. I could see her face. She was looking down at her desk and if you looked close enough you could see the passion. I finely smiled and nodded. Tank sat back down looking at the picture.

"You had to look beyond the act to see her. But none of us caught on till it was too late." I looked at Ricker waiting for the next one. He was her walking. She looked pissed off, but she looked beautiful.

"This is the night we headed down here. I asked the wrong questions and she got pissed off. Walked an hour to catch up with Hector. She sure does have a temper." I smiled and nodded to him.

"I told you she wasn't patient. But normal she's very even tempered, what did you ask her?" I asked him and saw he didn't want to answer.

"I asked her if she loved you. I kept on asking her if she loved you." He said finely. I looked back at the picture but it changed. It was the same setting. She just wasn't wearing a jacket. I saw her holster and guns. It was a turn on. He showed me another one and the shirt was off. She was walking back towards the car. I saw something that made me grabbed the picture and looked at it.

"She has a tattoo?" I asked and saw it pecking out from her tank top. She gave a little hip action in her walk.

"This I think is what you're looking for." Ricker put the picture in my hands. She was standing in front of the ocean and she was wearing a white binky. She was holding her hair back and she was beautiful. Then I looked at the tattoo. It was mind blowing.

"I'm going to kill Hector." I said looking it over. She had closed wings flowing from her shoulders, past her hips. Then there were fathers falling down her legs. In Spanish between her shoulders was someday, in the middle of her back was I'll speared, and right on her bottom was I'll fly.

"She said she got I'll fly when she broke up with her ex and got the rest when she came to the conclusions that you both couldn't be together. She gave up her someday whatever that meant when she lost the baby."

"I told her once that we could have our someday." The tattoo was great, it was beautiful and it was her. He showed me some other pictures. It was a screen shot for the last year. I needed her with me right now.

"This is the play." He handed me a picture. She was wearing a black dress sitting on a chair and Hector was standing behind her. You could clearly see her ring, she looked beautiful, she looked powerful. It was in how she sat.

"This was after the play." He handed me a picture.

She stood up and you could see her tattoo. She stood proud and I saw Hector looking right at the picture. He knew it was being taken. She had her hand on her chair and Hector was reaching for the door.

"These were taken while they were disappearing." He held up three. One was Hector specking to her. She smiled behind her. The second was her ducking under some people and the third was her standing in the shadows smiling at the agents that were passing her. Hector was looking past them at the room.

"He was playing with them." I told Ricker. He looked at the pictures. "He let them get just close enough so she could enjoy the play and they could do their jobs. But she belongs here." I told them and saw the pictures. She fit in, I closed my eyes and pictured her sitting in my room watching me. She was made to belong there. My eyes popped open and I looked at Tank.

"You can't wait very long." Tank looked my face over.

"Sorry ladies, you're going to have to put that talk on hold. We're about to get an update on how she's doing." He said and put the phone on speaker.

"Ricker where the hell did you find this chick. I know all of us are ruthless, but she's a different story all together."

"What is Kid Chaos scared of the little girl?" I asked him and smiled. I hear him suck in a breath.

"Ranger?" He asked. "Your dead, I saw where you were shot." He couldn't believe it. "She kissed you, that's her calling card. I've been sent after one of her killings. Yes, she didn't shoot you in the head like most the time. But the chest shoot and the kiss with the bit, she killed you."

"She couldn't kill me,"

"Man, she's ruthless." I shook my head.

"She has the ability to kill me. She doesn't have it in her to kill me though."

"I don't know what you're talking about she really doesn't like you. She spends a lot of time cursing you. She must have missed. But I don't know how." He said more to himself. "What did you mean she came to you?" He asked Ricker.

"It doesn't matter. Do what your ordered." Ricker said.

"She came to you? Why would she come to you? She doesn't even like that I'm with you?" He said.

"She decides it was time for me to go home." I said and everyone was quite for a long time.

"She's your widow?" Tank laughed. Full on gut laughing. Ricker looked at us. "But wouldn't she want to go home with you?"

"You're right on one think kid she is my woman. But's a suborn woman and she's mine watch yourself." I wore him.

"You might not be right about that anymore. The man, whatever you would call him, they are very close. She's moved on." He said and Ricker was laughing.

"Hector's tease is very different then with Angela." I looked at him.

"Who's hector?"

"Jose is Hector, Jose is a face name that matches Angela. He made fake ID's for them years ago, they are very close, but only as brother and sister. Angela reminds him of his sister he lost long ago. But Hector is her body guard."

"Well that explains a lot, that night after your body was whatever. The whole bedchamber hall was cleared out and he took the front room. No one has been able to go down there for any reason. Unless asked. She's very demanding, isn't she?"

"What else has been going on?" Ricker asked.

"This week she's been going over everything with the land and men. Today her luggage showed up. Dose she ever wears anything but black."

"No," Ricker said. "Never forget Kid, she is the Black Widow. She is very deadly." I gave Ricker a look. He didn't care.

"Oh, I know that, man she's as beautiful as she is deadly. She is beautiful though. The black I can understand, but why does she dress like she does?"

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Everything is very pricy, everything is over the top." I didn't understand what he was saying.

[You should have more common since then this.] A very upset voice said. A very pissed off Hector said.

[What are you talking about?] Kid said, but it was from a distance. There was back ground noise.

[Spying isn't smart, watching isn't smart. The chose was made and now you will leave everything alone.] Hector said.

[This won't last.] I said.

[This is her chose, it wouldn't be wise to get in her way from now on. She belongs here. She will kill you if you return, if you send anyone and if she catches this child on the phone. They will all die.]

[She's not heartless.] He laughed.

[Jose,] The sweetest voice called. [Leave the boy alone, I'm sure he'll be able to do his job without a reminder.]

[Of course, you've taken a shining to the wrong child.] She laughed and I could hear shoes. She was walking close to the phone.

[Shinning isn't the right word, he's much too good for my tease. Come, we have business.]

[You should send him home.] She was already walking away. You could hear her stop and spun. She walked back and the phone was moved again.

[He isn't under just my control. But I'm sure if he bother's you much we could send him back. But then how would you be watched.]

[What?]

[Be quite.] She ordered. [I only allow so much and this is being allowed because I know the reason behind it. I should have left you, but.]

[I wouldn't have stayed. He's watching you.] She laughed.

[That man is smart enough to stay out of my path. You on the other hand would think twice. Come we really have business.] She turned on her heal. [Don't think his warning wasn't real. Anyone who comes onto my land without innovation will be killed.] A door was slammed and it was quite for a long time.

[I don't think you're very welcome. Why would Jose pause?] Everyone looked at Ricker. We didn't understand either.

[We're partners.]

[I would think someone would have to be the go between for her and you? What's the other reasons?] I looked at Ricker and he was looking away.

[Hector's gay Kid, has been his whole life that's why we all know they aren't together. When Ricker said partner's, he meant it. They are together, he wouldn't kill him. You must go and bring her back.] I told him.

[You don't listen to her. What she says is true. I am smart enough to stay out of her path. Next week same time.]

[Next week.] Ricker hung up the phone.

[Ranger I am smart enough not to get in her path. She's right, kid's just there to be my eyes and ears. That's his only job.] He turned around and left. I sat up and looked at Tank.

"Don't worry Ranger we'll go and bring her back." Tank told me. He meant it also. I laid back and closed my eyes. My chest started hurting. She did a good job at shooting me in the chest.

"Did you tell anyone about her?" I asked him.

"This is your chose Ranger, I overheard something and found out you weren't dead. Everything is your chose. But before long I will go and bring her back. Who comes and helps me is your chose. But everyone knows you're alive. Well the team knows." I looked at him. Then nodded and knew he was telling me that others were waiting for answers.

"Later." He nodded and sat back. "Sassy isn't she."

"Yes,"

"I can't wait till she's back, we have a lot of talking to do. Talking and another baby." Someone cleared there thought and I opened my eyes.

"That's won't be easy. Her chances of having another child are very slim. When she miscarried, she missed some things up and I had to remove half her flopped tubes." Jack told me. I looked at him. Then over to Tank. He wasn't surprised by the new. I didn't fucking care anymore. I started moving and got up. "Carlos it's not." I pulled out my IV and walked around him.

It seems there were two people now that held my answers. One was out of reach. The other one was a little harder to find. Ricker was sitting on the back pouch.

"She changed after she lost the baby?" He nodded. "Explain really what happened?" He looked out at the sea.

"She liked to watch the ocean, but they were always out here right before dawn watching the sun. One morning they were out here and she just dropped and was scramming. We took her to James and he saw that she was already miscarried and found where all the blood was coming from. Hector talked her into going into surgery. She would have rather died that lost that child. She came out and Hector insisted that she come back her. James showed up a few days later and 8 days' letter she finely really woke up. They started planning, training and doing the jobs they found. Everything stopped with her when the guys were here. But she didn't hide much from me. That air of power that she has now, it's been building this whole time. Everything about her specks power."

"She never wanted to be a mother." He got up and moved next to me.

"She said something like that. You never wanted a family?" I shook my head.

"With her I wanted everything, I just wanted out from under this contract first. I wanted to give her a whole man. I told her we could have our someday and I meant it. Getting her back now though isn't going to be easy, is it?" He pulled out something from his pocket and handed it over to me.

"He doesn't like the kid," He smiled and looked away again. I opened the paper and saw it was pictures. Four on the one sheet of paper. The first was her sitting in the study drinking. She sat in the chair like a queen. The second was her looking out at everything. It was early and she was the same way. The third was her walking away. You could see her hands were behind her back under her jacket. And the last was her sitting at the desk. She was dealing with business. They all made her look like she fit in that place.

"You need to give her time. You never know Ranger, she might just come home on her won."

"She can't."

"You couldn't. You needed to live within your mission standers. She can do anything she feel like. You never know Ranger, she might get sick and tired of paying jeje." I looked over at him and shook my head.

"If she's anything, she sticks to her chooses." He just smiled at me. But he didn't know her like I did. She wouldn't leave without force.


	8. Chapter 8

Steph

My eyes popped open and I laid there listening. Something was different. I got up and walked over to my balcony doors and looked around. Just then I saw lights turn off. Someone was on my land and they didn't want to be seen or caught. I turned around and slipped on my boots. I grabbed my robe as I walked out of the room.

[Jose,] I yelled as I was walking down the hallway.

[Mistress?] He asked when he walked out of his room.

[Grab your gun's,] I said as I walked down the stairs. He got dress and grabbed his weapons. He caught up with me fast enough. I throw open the front door and walked out.

[Guards,] He called out. I waved my hand. I didn't want the guards to do my job. I wanted to do it myself. [Mistress, you should let them.] I looked back him.

[They shouldn't have come.] I said to him. I walked the long way around over to where I saw the lights. We stood in the bushes and looked down the back road to where there was a jeep. I held out my hand and Hector handed over a gun.

[I was clear, wasn't I?]

[They might not care, go and when you give the call the guards will move in.] I checked the gun and nodded. I walked forward and headed to the jeep, I stayed hidden the whole time. I looked in the jeep and saw who was there. So, they might not be here to take me back. I moved out of the brush and walked over to the jeep. I cocked the gun and laid it on Lester's forehead.

[You are trespassing.] I said in a cold voice. They all looked at me.

[It seems we're lost,] Lester said to me. I looked in the jeep and saw their bags. I raised my hand and waved my guards in.

[Lost or not, your in the wrong place. Trespassing here is against the law and it's punishable by death.] My guards moved around the jeep. I smiled at them. [Take them to the dungeon.] I told everyone. I turned around and walked away.

[Jose make sure they end up where they should, Oscar.] The kid moved out of the shadows and looked at me. I just kept on walking. He got the message and showed up at my side and walked back with me.

[You really can't be serious in putting them in there.] He asked me.

[They shouldn't have come.] I walked the fast way back to the house and walked throw the open doors. Kid made a sound when he finely saw what I was really wearing. I walked into the study and sat down. He brought over a drink and gave it to me.

[But the dungeon?] He asked me. I looked up at him and he took a step back.

[They were warned, they should have listened to what was said. Now go find Jose.] He nodded and walked away. I folded my legs looking at the wall thinking. I smiled at what I planned. Jose walked in and shut the doors.

[A free show isn't wise.] I waved it away and pointed to a chair. He sat down looking at me waiting.

[You have always been good at following my led. Could you do it again?] He nodded and looked at me waiting for what I was up to. [They are put away?] He nodded again. I got up and walked away. He was following me. We walked throw the house and down to the dungeon. There were a few guards standing around. I walked down to their cells and looked at them while I took a drink.

[Should we kill them now or wait till dawn?] I asked Hector.

[Play with your pray, you enjoy that more.] I nodded and tapped my ring against my glass.

[Yes, let's play with them.] A few guards laughed at that. I looked over at them. They stood up straight and shut their mouths. I waved a set of guards over. [Him, we'll start him him.] They nodded and Hector opened the door for me. He raised an eye brow at me. I turned on my heal and walked away.

I didn't get far when I heard the fighting. So, they wanted to do this the hard way. I turned around again and headed back to the cell. Hector opened the door for me. I grabbed bobby's arm and flipped him around and dropped him to the ground. Hector pasted me the gun and I put it against his head looking at Lester.

[You have came to the wrong place if you think you have any chance to make it out of here or try and stop anything that's going to happen at my orders. Stand back or he will die right here and now.] Lester looked at Bobby really fast and took a setback. He raised his hands. I looked over at Danger and he took a step back also. The guards grabbed Ricker and walked out with him.

[See now you all will live to see another day, learn to listen.] I kicked Bobby and walked out. Hector shut the door and followed behind me. The guards were waiting outside with Ricker. I smiled and moved right in front of him.

[Now we're going to have a little fun. To do this you have to listen very closely and do everything I saw. Do you understand?] I said as I ran my hand down his neck. He was frozen in plane and my lips were still against his ear. He nodded.

[Scream.] I said as I raised my gun in the air. I pulled back and he screamed as I shoot. He was looking at me and didn't understand.

[Leave us.] The guards let go and walked back inside. I looked over to Hector and he folded his arms. I smiled at him. [I thought you were smart enough not to come Ricker?] He folded his arms also.

[They asked me to come with them. I didn't want to come as much as you don't want me here.] I handed the gun back to Hector.

[I might not want you here, but now you're here you're not leaving. Tomorrow we will talk. He's yours to do with as you wish.] I told Hector and walked away.

[No] He said to me. I didn't stop and kept on walking. I walked in the back door and headed up to my room. I slipped out of my boots and robe. I laid down in bed and pulled my sheets up. I was about to drift to sleep when my doors opened. I looked over and saw Hector there and Ricker following him.

[Why will you let him live?] He asked me.

[Because the only reason he came was because of you. That is his only reason for being here. Plus, we could use him. Now I'm going to sleep so leave.] He walked over to the bed and kissed my head.

[Are you sure.] I nodded and he walked away with Ricker following him. The doors were shut quietly and I differed to sleep.

Lester

I moved over and helped Bobby up. He looked at me then down to the door. It was shut and everything was quiet. I jumped when I heard the scream and a gun going off. I looked at Bobby and he looked back at me. The guards laughed, every one of them laughed at the death of Ricker.

[She wasn't in the playing mood anyone.] The closest guard said. They checked the door and left. Every guard left us alone here in the dungeon.

[Fighting isn't wise,] A voice called out to us.

[Should we have let her take him?] Danger asked.

[He would have lived longer, maybe in pain but he would have lived longer.] I knew that voice and looked around.

[You let her kill him.] Kid walked out of the shadows and over to the cell. He leaned against the bars and looked at us.

[No one has control over her, Jose doesn't even have any control. Fitting pissed her off even more and you got him killed. She normal likes to play with her pray, a few days at less.] He pointed down the cells. [They won't be back till morning. But if you plan on leaving I wouldn't. She has some ability to know when people are where they shouldn't be.]

[You want us to sit here and wait for our deaths?] He looked away and pushed off the bars. Then he looked back at us.

[Her bit isn't worse than her bark. She might not kill you.] He just walked away. I moved over to the bars.

[Why have you stayed then?] I yelled after him. He didn't stop walking.

[Because I followed orders. Maybe you should have also. You shouldn't have came, she won't leave with you.] He opened the door and it was closed behind him. I looked over at Bobby and Danger.

"This isn't going as planned." I said to them.

"She's nothing like she was when I meet her." Danger said.

"I think everything has gone to her head. We need to get throw to her. But she might not be the same anymore." He sat down and laid back against the wall. I moved over to him and laid my head against his forehead. He looked at me.

"We'll try." I moved over next to him and sat down also. Danger came and sat down. He pulled off his jacket and used it for a pillow. "We'll get throw to her." I told Bobby. He wasn't happy about losing her in the first place. When Ranger wouldn't let, us come to her he hasn't been the same.

But it came to a point that we had to come anyways. This is what happens when we try and bring her back. Tank and Ranger are going to be pissed off when they find out were gone. I looked around and let out a breath. Bobby lay against me and closed his eyes. I couldn't fall asleep. I just looked around waiting for what was going to happen.

I didn't know how long it was when a chair showed up in front of the cell. Then Steph sat down on the chair and took a drink of coffee. She looked us over and looked me in the eyes. She was still there. She was still the same person. She took another drink and was just watching me. Then held out her hand and our passports showed up.

She opened them and read then over. Then looked behind her. I smiled at what she was reading. She looked back at me. She took another drink, folded her legs and just looked at me. She was going to wait. When I opened my mouth, she held up her finger and I shut my mouth. She was going to wait till everyone was awake.

"Angela." A man in a business suit came down the stairs and walked over to her with a huff. "Did you forget we had a business meeting this morning?] He asked her. She waved him away. When he didn't leave, she handed him her cup.

[I remember and it will wait. Go.] And with a look he walked away. But that got everyone coming around. Bobby saw her and sat up. Danger just looked at her and closed his eyes again.

[Peter my business will only wait so long, you sleep can wait.] He pulled the hood of his jacket over his head. She smiled at that action. [Then I'll come back.] She stood up and put her arms behind her back. [Maybe] She walked away. Hector moved out of the shadows and shook his head at us.

[He didn't send us.] Danger called after her.

[I know, that's why your still alive. For now,] Hector moved to follow her.

[How do you know?] Danger asked her.

[So, your done sleeping and ready to talk.] She asked and looked back at us.

[How did you know?] He asked her again.

[Peter I think you forget how this dance works. I don't have to answer anything you ask me. You are in my cell.] Hector moved in front of her and opened the door. They were gone before he could say anything. He looked around and saw the chair was still there.

[I think I like her better like this. But your right Bobby she might not be able to come back to how she was.] I just smiled. She hasn't changed at all. Still putting on an act. I didn't know how long we sat there waiting when the doors opened again and she was back. With the light from outside we got to see what she was really wearing.

She was in all black, and if I had to guess everything was leather. Then on top of everything she was wearing a floor length jacket. It flowed with her and she was beautiful. She walked down the stairs and sat down in the chair. Danger looked over to her. She just folded her legs and leaned against the arm rest looking at us.

[Business was short.] She waved it away.

[Men end up seeing things my way. It's a wonder men lasted this long in this world without a woman just taking over and doing their job for them and doing it better.] He smiled at her.

[And if they don't?] She tapped her ring against the chair.

[Then I move on to someone who can do what I want. Now I believe it's time for you to tell me why you are here.]

[We took a wrong turn somewhere.] I told her. She looked at me and everyone was quiet.

[You took a wrong turn somewhere from Trenton to here? That's hard to believe, now let's try again without lying this time.]

[Your missed Angela.] Bobby said to her. She looked at him thinking about what he said. [We missed you.] She rolled her eyes.

[Coming here wasn't the best chose, because you'll never leave now. They piece you'll have to pay for letting your heart get in the way of your mind.] She stood up and pushed her jacket back and folded her arms behind her back. [You should have listened to him when he ordered you to stay.] She turned and walked away.

[How did you know?] Danger asked her again.

[I didn't get to where I was from behind naive, look at who came with you and you already have your answer.] Hector didn't move.

[Maybe your piece was too high.] Danger said to her. Hector shook his head at us. That wasn't the smartest thing to say. She laughed at us.

[What piece and for what.]

[Killing the one's, you love.]

[I believe your grapping for anything and everything. Clearly you know nothing about me.] She looked back at me us.

[Your heartless.] He told her. She smiled and nodded to him.

[Very good observation, I am heartless.] She turned around and glided back to us. Stood in front of the cell. [What dose a heart do for anyone, beside to be a target to get killed. It gets in the way and it makes life messy. Look at what yours did for you. You're in a fore country in a cell waiting to die.]

[Has living in the spot light really changed you that much? I remember when you cared about everyone and everything. Now all you care about is yourself. You're a heartless bitch, you should be left here.] He told her.

[Finely someone grasp what I want. I want to be left alone, I want to be left here and you fucking right I'm heartless. You don't get to be who I am by not being heartless.] She had a blank face and her voice had an edge to it.

[How did you know Ranger didn't send us Angela?] I asked her finely. Her eyes cut over to me and she looked at me thinking about answering. She flipped her coat back and sat down.

[For one Tank isn't here. He wouldn't send a party for me without Tank, because Tank would be his eyes and ears. Two your ID's tell me you came for yourself and not for your boss. Third Four people wouldn't be a party to send to get me to come home in anyone's mind. You could have sent the whole team and still I would beat you. Last I have ears and eyes within the company. Two times Ranger and Tank have tried to come and get me, I haven't been here. They can't find the leak.] She smiled at the thought and looked at me waiting to see if I had anything else I wanted to ask.

[Did you send Ricker home?] She leaned against the arm rest and smiled at me.

[Why would I do that, it's not the right time to let some people know just where you are and that you failed. Soon I might, or leave him where he lays.] She didn't kill him. I couldn't believe she played us.

[Heartless bitch.] Danger said again.

[Peter I believe we've been throw this already, I wonder what you would really think about me if you knew everything about me. Sham you won't live to see anything but these walls. It really is a pity, the world losing men who look like you three. But laws are law's and you broke mine.] She stood up and looked behind her. Hector moved forward.

[I wonder what you would say if we decide not to leave?] I asked, Bobby was getting hurt every time she walked away. She shoots me a look.

[Why?]

[You know we came here against Ranger's orders. You know we came here because we missed you our friend. What if we came to be with you not to take you home?] She looked right at Hector and looked lost. Finely I was breaking apart her shell. [If you can't beat them join them?] She sat back down and put her head in her hands.

[Why?]

[Because we missed you.] Bobby said. He was catching up. She looked at Danger. [He had contacts we needed to get here without being noticed.] She folded her arms and leaned back.

[Should have left him and came the rest of the way yourself. I don't need any more men.]

[You don't need men that both of you can trust.] I asked her. She laughed.

[I don't trust you enough to be willing to put you anywhere on my staff. Remember where you came from.]

[But here we are.] I told her. She looked us over and I knew she was thinking about it. [You said it yourself, you can't send us back. Let us join you and prove that we can be trusted. Clearly you trust the kid, he works under Ranger.] She waved it away.

[Kid is only here for Ricker. The thought is plausible. But if it's wise I don't have that answer.] She looked over to Hector, he meets her eyes.

[You could?] She nodded.

[It would be faster.] He smiled at her.

[Then what?]

[That is a very good question. Maybe nothing.] He looked her face over.

[You would leak money.] She waved it away.

[We have enough to live on for many lives over.] He nodded again. She got up and walked away. [Risky, pushing and changing everything around. Very risky.] Hector followed her this time. She pushed the doors open and he followed her away. The doors were closed behind them.

"Anyone have any ideas to what they were talking about?" Danger asked us.

"There planning something," I told them and looked at Bobby. He was still upset and worried. I smiled and laid my head back. It was time I could get some sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Steph

Hector and I took three days to come up with a new plan and get everything worked out. Finely I felt good about everything. Hector walked behind me to the dungeon and opened the door for me.

"Come," I told them and walked away again. I could hear them following. Kid walked out of the house, saw us and was surprised. He moved back and opened the door for me. I walked to my office and sat behind my desk. Hector pointed to the chairs, shut the door and grabbed me a drink.

[You stay or you die] I told them and took a drink.

[Not really a chose now is there?] Danger asked me. I shrugged and took another drink. I leaned back and put my feet on the desk waiting for their answer.

"We'll stay." They all said. I looked over to Hector and pointed to the door. I took a drink while I was waiting. Hector walked back with Ricker and the kid following. Hector shut the door and walked over to my desk. I kicked the top and the drool opened. He grabbed the wand and walked around the office.

Lester, Bobby and Danger were just looking at Ricker. I waited for him to get done. He took his time. When he was done, he put the wand back and shut the drool. He moved behind me and folded his arm. I thought about it and spun my ice around.

"Have a set and we'll get started." I told Ricker and the Kid. They sat on the couch and waited for me.

"You didn't kill him?" Danger said.

"Clearly, seeing as he's sitting right there." I told him and pointed at him. "I told you that you didn't know me if I would have killed the lover of the man who's behind me. You were smart to bring him. Now I believe I told you we could get started. Are you ready or do you want to waste more time?" I looked at him waiting.

"Go on."

"What's on the bottom of your boots?" Bobby asked. I dropped them and sat up.

"A spider, I don't like wasting time and if you want to waste it I will send you back to your cell." I turned around and rolled and got up. I walked over to the wall and moved a picture off the wall. Hector took it from me and I opened the safe. I grabbed a folded and walked back over to my desk while Hector put everything back. I sat down and rolled back into place.

"Now this is my plan, if you stay you have a place in it. Then you leave."

"What, then we leave." Bobby said to me. I shook my head and took the last drink out of my glass. I handed it over to Hector.

"No I don't plan on leaving. I like my house and most of my staff. The rest we'll leave soon. Bobby I am the Black Widow and I don't feel like giving that up. Before I get started though I am going to ask you one more time. Because if you leave and tell anyone my plan I'm fucked. I control Ricker and throw him I control the kid. You three are controlled by someone how I have no control over. So, are you staying?" I asked them.

"You want to stay?" Bobby asked me again.

"I won't repeat myself." He looked at Lester.

"You never plan on coming back? Boomer we aren't the only ones who care about you. Your family misses you." I smiled and turned the other way and put my feet on my desk.

"The only one who doesn't know where I am is my mother, she's still telling me to marry Joe. So, I don't feel on telling her. This is my life Bobby you need to get over it. But if I put throw the plans that I have, in the end I might open my doors to some people who would like to visit. Ricker's already noticed that I haven't stopped playing around with his files."

"Yes, and you're on a wanted listen. You aren't able to come back into the country, staying here you can't be brought in because this country doesn't have an exertions law. You did just enough so you couldn't return."

[That isn't true, Angela can't go. But Boomer can. She doses.] I looked back at Hector.

"You go back?" Danger asked. I looked at my nails.

"Every two weeks, for the day. Sometimes I'm shopping after I get my nails and hair done. I haven't come up on your computers because I bribe the men on the border. They know who I really am." I smiled and sat up.

"You're Stephanie Plum." Bobby said.

"No, they know I'm the Black Widow. They like the money I put in their pockets and let me come and go for the day. Now I'm done waiting. I will either start explain or not." I told them. Hector handed me a new glass. I nodded to him and waited.

"Where do you go?" Danger asked. I stood up at once. I walked towards the doors and pushed them open. They slammed against the wall. I kept on walking till I hit the dining room. I throw the doors open and saw Victor sitting at the table already. He was in a suit waiting for dinner. I walked to the head of the table and sat down.

[Now what my mistress has pissed you off?] He asked me.

[I don't like having to wait longer then I must.] He nodded and patted his beast pocket. I nodded to him and he grabbed his smokes. It didn't take long for Hector to show up. He gave me a look. Then shut the doors behind him and sat down.

[You left them there?] He nodded and I smiled.

[They aren't working into your plans very, well, are they? Worked so hard to put them into your plans. What can I do to help?] He asked me.

[Nothing we'll work throw this. But I was hungry and wanted to eat.] He nodded and smiled at me. He beside Hector were the only one who know what I was planning. [How's everything with what's planned.] I asked him. He nodded at me.

[Good, this last sale will go down without a problem. Then we'll close the business.] I nodded and sat back. [How are you going to explain closing business?]

[It's in my plan.] He nodded and didn't ask questions. [That's what I like about you, you don't ask questions of what you don't want or need the answers to.] He nodded.

[I haven't got this far in life without learning a lot. Miss Plum.] I wiped around and looked at him. [I am sorry for misleading you if you thought I didn't know who you were. I do know, I have known for some time. I haven't mistrusted with our business.] I looked at him a long time.

[Finely you tell her, you have slipped many times. She thought you were just mental.] it was quite till the side door opened and dinner was brought in. Miss Potts cupped my chin and waked away.

[You charm everyone you meet. I never would have come on your staff if I didn't meet you. I had no thoughts of taken on long employment before. But I meet you and I've been drawn towards you ever since. Yes, I know you are also Angela and you are most definably the Black Widow. But first you are the lovely and carrying Stephanie. If you chose this path, I will follow you.]

[No, our business will be over when it's over.]

[Mistress I am your business major. You will have a large account to watch and take care of. I will stay and watch over everything.] I pointed my fork at him.

[You are getting pushy.] He winked at me. We eat a great dinner and I got up and headed up to my room to change. Once I was in my nighty, I pulled on my boots and robe. I walked back out of my room.

[Really?] Victor asked me.

[It's been a very long week. I don't really care.] He flipped a hat around and sat it on his head. Pulled it down and nodded to me.

[Good evening Mistress.] He said and walked to the front door. [Don't go walking with anyone tonight that doesn't understand. Your secretary is safe with me.] He opened the front door and looked back at me. It was raining. I pulled on my hood and walked over to him. He waited and shut the doors behind me.

[It's coming down hard.] He nodded.

[The storms coming in.] I looked around. He was right, the storm was coming in. I looked over the valley. Everything was fine, then I saw the east field and warehouse. I wiped around and pushed the doors open.

[Jose get the men together. The east field is flooding.] I yelled and rang throw the house and up the stairs. I ran into my closet and grabbed my water proof trench coat I pulled it on as I was running out.

[Grab them we need the extra hands.] I yelled to Hector. He looked pained but called them to come with. I stood on the porch and brushed my hair back. Victor held the door open to the Jeep that was waiting.

[Your plan can't start now Mistress save what you can.] I nodded as I got in. I grabbed the hand held and started ordering everyone around while I was holding on to the dash.

[You want us to help you save drugs?] Ricker asked.

[If I don't it's my blood on the line. My deal for all this is in two weeks. I would hold on.] I said when I saw what Hector was going to do. He jumped the bank and slammed on the brakes. I stood up and looked over at all the water.

[Get the men to start bagging and putting it put at the water bank. Kid come with me.] I said and got out.

[Mistress?] Hector yelled.

[I have to lock down the barn.] I yelled back and started running. The fastest way was throw the field. Kid stayed right behind me. The water was coming on to fast.

[Angela the waters to fast.] I shook my head and didn't care. I pulled up my coat and kept on running. Kid stayed right behind me and kept up. We made it past the field and I just stopped.

[No.] I screamed and couldn't believe my eyes. The doors were open and my boxes were floating away.

[Angela, we need to get high.] I shook my head no and moved to the barn.

[Angela?] Hectors voice came over the hand held I was still holding.

[Someone is going to pay, I'm at the barn and half of what was here is gone. Send the guys over and watch everyone.] I grabbed rope and started trying what was left up and anchoring it to the barn. Kid was helping, then Lester and Bobby showed up and started helping.

[Angela, you need to get somewhere safe.] Lester yelled at me.

[Not yet.] I yelled and climbed up into the loft. I opened the door and saw something that blow my mind. [Come, or be left.] the four-woman nodded and ran out with. I shut and locked the door behind me. Kid took the woman at once. I looked around and shook my head.

[Angela now or we'll be trapped here.] I followed them out and locked the barn doors behind us. Hector was there waiting for me.

[We will save everything in the end, come.] I got the woman in the boat and waved him on. He shook his head. [They were left, take them first.] He nodded and drove away. I looked around and saw if we didn't start moving now we would get taken out in the water. I took a deep breath and pulled off my jacket and robe. I throw them over my shoulder and started walking.

[Someone is going to own me a new pair of boots.] I yelled and moved as quickly as I could throw the rushing water. The water plus the wind was making everything very cold. But there wasn't a chance I would stop.

[Angela?] Hector wasn't happy that I left.

[We couldn't stay any longer, the water was moving too fast. We're heading to the high ground where you dropped me off.] I locked my jaw from shivering. It wasn't fast pace.

[No, head to the water brake.] He told me. I looked around and knew at once I would never make it there.

[Whoever did this is going to feel my rash. I can't make it there without getting lost. Who turned off the power down here? Did you get the girls to the house?] I asked him.

[No but they are on their way. That's why you need to head to the brake. Once you make it so far, the water will have slowed down because of the block aid. You can find out who did this after you are here. Come to me.] He said and I know what he meant. He wanted me to track him. I stopped and closed my eyes. I rolled my neck and rolled my shoulder. I felt everything around me. But I needed to find Hector.

[Stop moving.] I told him.

[Work faster you're getting cold.] I rolled my eyes and finely pin pointed him. My eyes popped open and I looked over to where he was. I turned and everything followed me. It didn't take long for me to feel the shift in the water. It wasn't running so fast. It was going down in height also. I pulled my jacket back on and followed the Hector.

[The village?]

[Already safe, the water way broke on our side. I have men over there building that side up also. But they are as dry as before the storm besides what's falling on their heads.] I left out a breath and finely walked throw the field. Hector looked over at me at once. He took a step back and waited for me to take over. I looked around.

I started yelling out orders and everyone jumped to and ran around doing what I wanted. Hector waited for me and we walked the water bank. I looked over everything and still gave out orders.

[Where is, this all going?]

[Down] I nodded and looked around. [We need to warm you up.] He said softly. I shook my head.

[I have already ruined what I'm wearing.] He looked at me and let out a breath. [I will be fine.] Once the water stopped flowing throw my field I nodded and moved over to the jeep. Hector was ordering half the men home and half to stay and walked the block aid. Hector opened my door and let me get in.

I did and everyone followed. The heater turned on at once and we drove away. I put the hand held back and pulled my hood. I tried to get my hair and clothes dir.

[You will catch your death.] Hector told me.

[I'm fine. Who was on point?] He looked at me and was worried. [Someone was on fucking point. I know this. So, tell me right now who was on point.]

[There isn't a name on the sheet.]

[The girls will tell me and they will pay. How long is it going to rain?]

[Most the week, that's why Victor came early. He didn't want to be held back. He wanted to make the business meeting. It was early though. Tomorrow we were going to check and make sure everything was ready for the weather that was coming.]

[I lost half of what was in that barn. A rain storm that's going to last a week and two weeks to my next sale. Someone is going to pay.] Hector didn't say anything.

[We will make it up.] I folded my arms and didn't care. Hector pulled to a stop in front of the house and Victor was there to meet me. He opened my door and gave me his hand.

[Your frozen.] He said and Hector looked at me. I bypassed the hand and got right out.

[I need new boots.] I said as I walked towards the house. Victor was following me and shut the doors behind me. I started pulling everything off as I headed to the stairs. My nighty was the only thing I had on still.

[Next time maybe getting dressed would be wise. Warm up and I'll being up something hot to drink. Getting sick wouldn't be wise.]

[Why?] Bobby asked, I didn't stop I headed right to my room.

[She stays sick.] Victor said. I throw up my arms and pushed my doors open. I headed right to my bathroom and got into a hot shower. As soon as I was warmed up I started falling down the wall and was crying. I heard doors shutting and them an arm went around me.

[Shh Angle I'm here. You were never lost and you did well.] He held me to him. I laid my head against his shoulder and my eyes started closing.

[I found you.] He kissed my head.

[We will always find each other.] He told me. But I was already drifting asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Hector

She went lip in my arms. I got up and turned off the water. I grabbed towels and grabbed her up. Then wrapped on around my hips and walked out into the bedroom. Everyone was there waiting. I glared at Victor, but he was just sitting there drinking out of his cup. I got her in bed and headed to her closet and grabbed clothes. When I walked back Victor turned off the lights and let me dress her.

Once she was covered with the blankets. The lamp was turned on. I opened the chest at the end of her bed and grabbed the top blanket. Once it was over her, she rolled over and went into a ball. I pulled the curtains around the bed and locked the bay doors.

[Out] I said and held the door open for everyone to leave.

[What did Victor mean she stays sick?] Bobby asked me. I just shut the door behind everyone and walked to my room. I pulled on some clothes and walked back out. Ms. Pott's had coffee in the library for everyone. Victor sat down and took off his hat.

[I woke her when I saw the head lights.] Victor told me. I nodded and sat down.

[What did he mean?] Bobby asked me again. I looked at him and had no feeling about answering him.

[When she gets sick she stays sick for quite some time. She hind's it from everyone, but it takes time for her to get back to 100 present.]

[How long does she stay sick and what has she been sick with?]

[Nothing worse than a common cold. The first time was when the first stormed hit. She stayed out in the rain to long. The second time was when the summer cold went around. She wasn't very happy with me that I got her sick. She runs on high and it's bound to happen. Nothing really to worry about. She just can't get sick right now. We have a lot to do in the next couple of weeks. We'll you make up what's lost?] He asked me.

[She will, her mind works on a different level and if she needs to she will work from that.] He nodded and looked around the library.

[This will be the largest sale anyone in her place has done. The buyer isn't going to take kindly to being skimmed.] He told me. I nodded and knew all this. [She either has everything or she doesn't. There isn't anything in between.]

[She will make up what is lost and if you tell her not to go you will regret opening your mouth.] I watched him get up and walked over to the wall looking over the books. He grabbed one, pulled something out of it and put the book back. He handed me the papers and saw down.

[They found their selves to me.] I opened the papers and looked at them. [This is why I came early.]

[Where did you get them?] I shrugged at me.

[I found them sitting waiting for me at my flat. Seems they think I'm her massager.] I shook my head and put the papers away.

[There is a different in what she does to this. She won't take to this.] Victor nodded.

[Your chose, I gave them thought before I even decided to bring it up. But it will be taking care of two birds with one stone.] I smiled and knew what he was saying.

[She needs to stop messing around in government files.] Ricker said. He folded his arms and wasn't happy with it.

[She hasn't messed with anything. I find what she's looking for.]

[Where do you go when she comes over?] Danger asked again.

[There is a salon she likes, it's very close to your building. While she's doing that, I under hack into Ranger's computer and find the files she's looking for. She likes the risk.] Victor shook his head.

[That was reckless tonight.] Victor told me. I nodded and knew that. She never should have left the house. He looked at me and shook his head. [No not her going out, if she wouldn't have she would look weak. I'm talking about the men who left the barn open, left the woman in it and opened the water brake. That was reckless.]

[Why?]

[If we would have left the gates open to long it would have taken out the whole east field. Then moved on. If it got too bad it would have taken out the village. Angela protects the village. But letting all the drugs to get lose, if that's what happened will case some problems. If the water gets too bad, it would have taken out this whole valley.] I told everyone.

[Why would someone do that?] Danger asked.

[Angel isn't the easiest person to work for. But there could be many reasons someone would do this. Most likely they wanted what was lost for their own use or to sale. Angel only sales large innovatory to serpent buyers. She doesn't go past the borders. She doesn't sale to dealers. She's made a lot of people unhappy because she's stopped sale to the little people.] Victor told them.

[Why?]

[She might be cold hearted and she might be the black widow, but she isn't heartless. She won't sale to anyone who takes the product to the states.] They all looked at victor, they couldn't understand.

[Ranger couldn't even do that. But he set it up so the sale was grabbed. How is she making any money?] Ricker asked. He knows most of all about this place.

[If she holds off and sales everything together she makes more than triple then what anyone else has made. A third goes to the workers and the land. A third goes into a bank account and the last goes to the village. The workers don't know she's making that much money. They don't know about the last third she's been saving.]

[Man, she kills people.] Danger said. I looked at him.

[You kill people. Everyone in this room has ends a life before. You shouldn't have come.] I told him and looked at Bobby and Lester. [You shouldn't have brought someone who doesn't understand her. It would have been better if you would have brought Tank. He understands and wouldn't get in her way.]

[They will come for us though. Has she thought about that?] Danger asked. I glared at him. Victor laughed and gabbed one of his smokes.

[She thinks about everything, if they come it will be too late. She will never be here if she doesn't want to be here when someone comes. She might be the same woman that left almost a year ago, But she's not the same person. To become who she is, there had to always be a part there inside of her. Someone can't change that much in that short of time frame. But Peter your forgetting she's killed before she even put on the ring.]

[To save her own life.] Victor shook his head.

[What would you rather do kill for yourself or others. Your all forgetting why she came down this path. Yes, she's chosen to stay because this life fit's her. She belongs here now, that's what all of you need to understand. Maybe not here with everything around her, but here as in this is now her home. Watch everything around you and you will see who's with her and who's not. She already knows all of this. She has chosen a life that is for her.] Victor told them. I watched them try to understand.

[He won't give up.] Lester finely said.

[Who's asking him to, you really shouldn't push her button's or you would understand everything already. She's laid all her cards down so she could have a life she could live with. Everyone has to remember that her mind works on a different level. She has planned everything out to the last detail and still more. She will never pay a price that is too high to live with.]

[What?] Kid asked us.

[She was ready to talk to you all earlier and you didn't want to talk. She will come around, but now you all have to wait on her now. Victor and I might work beside her. But we are behind her. She is the mistress of this house. You all fucked up today. Kid will show you to your rooms, the main courter are off limits and you will be shot if you make your way down them.] I got up and walked out.

[This isn't all you have to say.] Lester got up and in my way. I glared at him.

[I don't work for you, I haven't in years. Move or I will move you.]

[Or return to the dungeon. You guys don't seem to understand your place. She cares for Jose above anything else.] Victor said and got up. He pulled his hat on. [She might be the same person but she's everything you think she is. If you stand in his way, you stand in hers. And like I said, she would kill for someone else faster than she would kill for herself.] He put his hand on Lester's shoulder.

[You know all this why?] Lester asked him.

[Because I look and I listen, now move before you get yourself hurt boy.] Lester backed up and I walked past him. Victor moved out of the room and walked up the stairs. I followed him and headed to my Angle's room. I pulled back the curtains and covered her again. She wasn't sleeping peacefully.

I picked her up and moved to the chair. She moved against me and claimer. But she wasn't ready to calm down. I reached over and opened the drool. I grabbed the cell phone and called one of the two numbers. Three rings later the other end picked up.

[Hector?] Ranger said. He didn't sound happy to hear from me. I looked down at Steph.

[You need to speak to her.] I told him.

[Why, what would come from me talking to while she's sleeping. She won't talk to me any other time, she won't let any one of my men close.] He was really upset.

[There is much too much going on in her life right now for her to get sick. I believe if she doesn't sleep well tonight she will wake up sick.]

[Then being sick will be enough to throw her off everything she has to do for the week.]

[You are a man who doesn't understand anything. Are you sure you are done being there for her?] I asked him.

[For what reason. What reason would I need to be there for her? She doesn't want me there. She doesn't need me. Stop calling me.]

[Then I'll send you the ring you left here. You're a stupid man Carlos.] I hung up and put the phone back. I brushed my angles hair back and kissed her head. [We we'll show him, you always hold him close to you. You always love him. I'm sorry my angle.] I heard the door open and Ricker looked in. He saw us and looked worried.

[She's sleeping.] He nodded and looked back down the hall. [I won't be long.] He nodded and walked away. As if she knew someone was waiting on me she differed off to a deeper sleep and was finely clam. I moved her to the bed and covered her again. Ricker was in my room waiting. He looked at me when I entered.

[They aren't happy with you.] I shrugged and pulled off my shirt.

[They don't have to be, are you going to sleep with me or find another room.] He moved over to me and kissed me at once. That was my answer. He got undressed and joined in me bed.

I woke up at dawn and got up. Ricker rolled onto my spot and stayed asleep. I got dressed and went to check on Steph. She was up and looking out her doors.

[You locked them.]

[I didn't want them blowing open last night. How do you feel?] She looked back at me.

[I'm fine, I told you I would be. I hate when it rains.] I walked over to her and unlocked the doors. She didn't open then, just looked throw them still.

[When you're ready,]

[No go wake Ms. Pott's I would like breakfast soon.] I nodded and walked out. I headed to the kitchen and saw Ms. Pott's was already cooking. She waved me out saying she would have everything ready. I checked on everything else. Then grabbed a cup of coffee and headed back upstairs and gave the cup to my angle. She was dressed and doing her hair and make-up. I walked into the closet and grabbed a pair of boots.

[Where did you find those?] She asked.

[They were still in the box. I ordered another pair when I noticed you would only wear these.] Her face light up and she was so happy. She stopped what she was doing and slipped the boots on. They had a nigh heal and zipped up over the knee. She made the platform to order. They had a bat on the bottom. With each step, she took, she stamped a bat in the ground. She loved her Batman. She got done with her hair and make-up and pulled on the coat that went with what she was wearing.

[Come] She said and walked out. I smiled and followed her. She was half way down the stairs when she sneezed. She stopped at once and looked back at me. I didn't act like I noticed and followed her into the dining room. The four women who she found were sitting there at the other end. Victor was there in his place and the guys were sitting at the table also. I pulled out her chair and she sat down.

Just like that the door open and the food showed up. Ms. Potts put a cup of tea down in front Steph. She knew she would be sick. The rest of the food was place on the table and she left. Steph looked over and watched her leave. What most even herself didn't notice is she was already drinking the tea.

[We have business.] She told Victor. He nodded and would come when she called. She eats. When she was done, she looked down the table. The woman was sitting there waiting. Steph pushed her chair back and stood up.

[You four come along.] She told them. I got up and waited for the woman. They were scared, but got up and followed Steph out. I closed the office door behind them and moved behind the desk.

[We're you hurt?] She asked at once. They were surprised.

[No ma'am.] She nodded and looked them over.

[Did you get sick?] They shook their heads. [I will need you four to help me in two ways. First, I need to move you to another barn and work there will the storm is over. You can stay here at the house during the night. If it wasn't for that I would send you all home. But you will have to agree.]

[Yes ma'am] She nodded. [When the storm passes, I need you to point out who left you in the barn.] They looked at each other and were scared. [I will protect you, the person who did this has set me back. All the girls but you four were sent home. The person who did this has to pay and if you help me, I will repay the kindness.] One of the girls opened their mouth. [Honey I won't ask for the name now. I don't want the person to worry yet. If you agree I will take you to another barn.] They all nodded and Steph stood up.

[Come along then.] She walked out and they jumped up to stay behind them. I followed behind them and shut the door. [Rico] She yelled as she walked out the front door. The woman jumped. As she was walking down the stairs her jacket flow out behind her. Her hood was up to protect her from the rain. The girls had umbrellas.

[Angela?] Kid said trying to keep up. She walked to the Jeeps and opened the doors to one. All the girls got in and Kid got up. She walked over to hers and I was already holding the doors opened. She got in and smiled at me. I got in and pulled away with Kid following me. We drove to the west barn and parked. She got out and walked inside. She was counting everything.

[Kid you will stay here with the woman. They have a lot of work to do. When they are done for the day bring them back. No one else besides yourself will be here do you understand me.] He nodded.

[Yes ma'am.]

[Alright girls you have worked to do. Do as much as you can.] The nodded and headed to the stairs. I watched them pull off their shirts while they go. Kid watched them and Steph walked over to them.

[This is about work not sex. Watch them and keep them safe.] He nodded and she walked out. I followed her and shut the door behind us. She shook her head as she was walking. She got back in the jeep and I drove her back to the house. She got out and we headed inside. She shaded her jacket and I caught it.

[Victor] She called out and headed to the library. I hung her jacket up on the railing and walked in behind her. Victor showed up and walked in. She grabbed a drink and stood in front of the window.

[Mistress.]

[What do we need for the sale?] He said down and leaned back.

[16 crates.] She nodded and took a drink. I sat down and watched her. She was doing the math in her head.

[That's a lot.] He nodded and watched her also. [How much did we lose last night?] She asked me.

[the barn hasn't been opened.

[We will wait to count. But for now, you need to talk to them.] She looked out the window thinking about what I said.

[They did help.] She said talking to herself. I watched her look back around the room. I watched her eyes land somewhere in the room. Then looked at me. She turned around and headed to a book and pulled it out. [What is this still doing here?] She asked me giving me the book.

[It's being removed, I couldn't find the book.] She looked my face over and nodded. Then walked back over to the window and looked out them again. Victor looked at the box. I opened it and showed it to him. It was a ring box. He shook his head. He didn't want me to send it. I closed the book and sat it on the end table.

[Make sure it is removed.] She added.

[It will,] She let out a breath and her shoulders went up again.

[The phone also.] I looked over at her. How would she know about the phone? She looked back at me. [I know everything that goes on around me. Return them or get rid of them.] She said and started sneezing.

[You heard my phone call last night.] She turned around and folded her arms. She heads the phone call. I looked down at her boots. She looked down also and folded her ankles over themselves. Victor got up and closed the door.

[What happened?] He asked us.

[When I can't get her to sleep peaceful I have called Ranger in the past to smooth her into sleep. Last night was the end. He wouldn't do it anymore and would rather her be sick then just talk to her.] I told him. [And now you angle are sick.] She waved it away.

[He wouldn't talk to her?] Victor didn't believe it. She turned around and looked back out the window. I got up at once and just understand why she was doing that.

[You stopped believing.] I told her. She waved it away. [He's a stupid man, he doesn't understand anything.] She wiped around and glared at me.

[He doesn't understand, he should open his eyes. All of this was for him. Everything I did was for him. He's not stupid, he's the past.] I saw she meant it. [I mean it, he's the past. I've paid enough to keep fighting for something I knew would never happen. I would send them home already if I didn't know I needed them. I will never look back.] She was yelling. I moved into her space and she didn't like that. But I cupped her check.

[Then look into what is going to happen. I will return the past and we will never go back. Only live with what you can live with.] She pushed her shoulders back and let out a breath. She turned and looked back out the window.

[If we're done with business Mistress I will go take care of everything.] She waved him away. He got up, grabbed the book and walked out. I followed him out.

[What are you doing?] He headed up to his room and pulled on his jacket.

[What needs to be done. She's gave up everything for a man who she loves. She needs her man. Give me everything I will need and I will return them.] I folded my arms. [I will not watch her lost what love she has. I will not let her leave this behind her.] Finely I turned and headed to her bedroom and grabbed everything. He took them and slipped them into his bag. Pulled his hat down and nodded to me.

[Victor.] Steph yelled when we walked back down the stairs. He walked into the library and waited.

[Return with hast.]

[I will Mistress. Let the boys into your plans. I should be back by the end of this storm.] She nodded and walked away. I walked over to her and moved right behind her.

[Do you need anything?] She looked back at me and I saw everything. I held up a finger and moved away. She turned around and looked at me. I walked around the room looking for just the right book. I smiled when I saw it. Pulled it out and walked over to her. I opened the book and showed her a box. She gave me a look and opened the box.

Her eyes light up and she ran her hand over what I was giving her. It was a full set of shiny black jury. She picked up the necklace and looked it over. When she turned it around she saw what I got hidden.

[I love it.] I sat the box down and helped her put the necklace on. The front was a spider and the back was a bat. She felt it and walked over to the mirror.

[I love it.] She said and smiled back at me. I just needed to get her mind on something else. She walked over and kissed my tear drop. "Thank you." I kissed her head.

"Your welcome, always I will be there for you.]


	11. Chapter 11

Victor

A jeep took me to the newest airport and dropped me off. I only had to make one call to find out where I was going. I brought a ticket there and used my real ID to get me there. As I was on the plane I pulled out a set of keys Hector gave me. I know he wanted them back. I shook my head when I saw them. They were Angela keys.

I finely made it and smiled when I saw the person I called standing outside waiting for me.

"Thought you could use a life cousin.] Hunter smiled over at me.

"I'm pretty sure I could have found the building by myself." He laughed and waved me with him.

"But someone would notice you showing up. I have business there anyways and this way you can sneak in and no one would be the wiser. How is she?" He asked me on the way to his car.

"Strong, beautiful and it's only time." He looked at me. I nodded. "She has one more deal that will set her up for life. Then a lot of bad things are going to happen. But she's not coming back."

"Why the hell not?"

"The price she paid was too high for her to ever return." He looked at me. "She can come, she won't come."

"She thinks he doesn't want her anymore."

"After last night yes, but that's not all. She has a wonderful life there. She never is the boomer like she is here." He looked sad.

"So what are you really doing here?"

"Something needs to returned and I chose to do it in person. She's very upset with him. I guess when she hasn't been able to sleep Hector calls Ranger and last night Ranger told him to fuck off. She's sick again. She's planned everything for the next mouth down to a tee and she's sick." He glared at me.

"Give him hell then. He's just upset that she can disappear every time he tries to plan something. Have you told them, who you are?"

"Hector knows, that's how he found me. I don't think she cares enough to know. They know I know who she is though. She was not happy with that. But has got over it. I wonder if you will come see her when she opens her doors?"

"I don't know her that well but I would like to see her again." He pulled into the garage and I pointed the fob at the wall. All the cameras should be out now. We got out and headed up to seven. He waited for me to open the door and then he was gone. I looked around and sat down in the living room.

Around 7 a woman came in and put dinner on the table. She sucked in a breath when she saw me and put her hand on her chest. I held up the keys. She looked at them and didn't know what to say.

"I would very much like it if you didn't call for help." She came over and took the keys and looked them over.

"How is she?"

"She's doing fine, just got a cold again." She looked upset. "A field was folding and she had to take care of it herself."

"That sounds like her. You must be Victor?" I stood up and bowed to her. She held out her hand and I kissed it.

"I am Victor, Elle. By change dose this place have anything to drink?" She smiled at me and walked into the kitchen. Came back with a glass with ice and a bottle.

"He doesn't drink much, but this is what he has. Send my love will you."

"I will, I have her call you soon." Her face light up and she walked away. I sat down and took a drink. The place was dark for hours. Then the door opened and a man walked in and pulled a gun at once. I turned on the lamp and looked at him.

"Good evening Carlos,"

"Who are you, how did you get in and why the fuck are you here?" I reached my jacket and pulled out a box.

"I was asked to return this, I'm here because I want to meet you. Who I am is Victor Dense, I don't think you need me to answer how I got in here do you?" He looked at the box. I throw it at him and he caught it. "I can see why she loves you, I can't see why you are her batman though." He opened the box and looked inside.

"Why did he give it to you?" He asked me looking at the ring.

"Because he won't live her for any reason and now that she's sick he really won't leave her side. When she gets sick she stays sick for quite some time and she has a lot planned right now. But if some people thought she was weak they would try to take her place. It's not wise right now for what's she's planning and like I said I wanted to meet you. You're not really living up to what I thought you would. You are a little more heartless then she is." His head snapped up and he glared at me.

"Heartless, I haven't seen her in two years. She won't let me. She" I shook my head.

"Carlos she has done everything for you. She turned herself into the black widow to send you home. You have a daughter, family and friends who lost you, they didn't get any more answer then you were dead. They didn't even get a funeral. She took your place and if you would think for one second you would know she wouldn't do anything she couldn't live with. She's not done yet and she has stopped you from coming for her. She's not ready to live a life that was made for her. So you miss your woman. But you wouldn't even talk to her while she was sleeping. What kind of man are you?" He pulled his gun again.

"Talk to a woman I love more than my own life while she's sleeping, what kind of price is that." I reached in my other pocket and removed the phone.

"One you don't have a chose to anymore." I sat it on the end table. "She knew you were talking to her. She knew Hector would call you and have you talk to her. She knows you didn't and wouldn't. So I'm here under her orders to return what isn't needed anymore. A simple phone call." He rubbed his face.

"I wasn't thinking and was busy."

"What your missing some men," He glared at me. "A few days ago they showed up, she put them in the dungeon till she decided what to do with them. They were down the hallway when Hector called. They missed her and they showed up, they were smart and brought Michel with them. She will never hurt someone she cares about. Hector and Michel are together. Not that she cares much about anything besides that. They sure are kicking up dust with her." He slammed his hand on the table.

"She let them come and stay?" I shook my head.

"No she didn't know they were coming. She didn't want to let them stay, but couldn't send them away. So she's going to use them for herself and then send them back. She knows they went against your orders, that was also a plus. Carlos she isn't ready for you yet. You in person. But she wasn't ready to lose you all together. Trust me I know how much that woman loves you. You were the one who broke the ties all together." He leaned against the couch and leaned down.

"I can't take much more. I need her with me." I shook my head.

"Then I'm sorry to tell you, I don't think she's ever going to leave." He looked up at me. "She was made for that place, she was made to be the black widow. She doesn't want to be the boom shell bounty hunter anymore."

"There has to be something in between, I won't let her go." I thought about it and grabbed a business care and a pen. I wrote on the back of it. I wrote down an address and laid it next to the phone. He came over and grabbed it.

"So quick to jump, she will be there every other Monday. She isn't going to be there this Monday. Not to close, she has changed more than you would believe and she will know if she's being watched. From a distance and you will get to see her. Don't let anyone know you are leaving and she won't know. They both have eyes and ears in your business and life." He said down.

"She can't cross the broader."

"Angela can't, but Stephanie Plum dose every other Monday. She spends most the day in haven and around the area. It might not be as long now because Hector doesn't have to watch Michel or break into the island for now."

"What?"

"They have been using your computer still. Don't move it or they will know something's different. They still have been doing your work for you." He sat down.

"How close?"

"Lester parked the keep on the edge of the land and she knew. But I would say just keep your distance and have everyone know you're here. The ring is beautiful, but it doesn't really match her any longer." He looked at the box.

"It matches her soul," He said softly. "She shines from the inside out, how sick is she?" I took a drink thinking about it.

"She caught a cold, the fields flooded and she had to go out in it. Someone left the barn open and opened the fold gates. She had already changed into her sleep wear and went out in that. She was ice by the time Hector could get her inside. But she normal stays sick for some time. In the last year I've worked with her she's been sick twice and it lasts more than two weeks." He brushed his hair back.

"No she's always been like that, it's hard for her to get sick. But once she's sick it lasts. I brought something home with me once and she was in bed for a week. A week before and after she wasn't feeling good. Would me talking to her really make a difference?"

"In being sick, I don't know Carlos. In sleeping, yes she would have slept throw the night. I've been there a few times she's listened to you. She dose love and miss you greatly, you are never far from her mind."

"How would you know?" I smiled and leaned back thinking about my answer.

"Because it's my job to know these things. It's not very common for her to be without two things. Her ring and boots. Really I've never seen her without her ring, it's make me wonder how she's never stabbed herself. But her boots they hold a screechy. Maybe you'll notice?" He didn't understand.

"How did you really get in here?" I smiled and looked around, it was a nice place.

"Hunter drove me in, your woman's key's got me throw all the jumps. I will have to return them. She's not going to be happy with Hector when or if she finds out they are gone." He held out his hand for them. I thought about it and handed them to him. He looked them over and slowly opened the batman key chain. He sat the keys on the coffee table and walked away. I leaned forward and saw it was empty. He came back and started putting things in the empty ness.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"What I can do." When he was done he put everything back together. He was done and gave the keys back. I took them and thought about it. "Carlos she doesn't take the keys with her." He nodded.

"Doesn't matter," He looked relived now. Something he did gave him something to look forward to. "You came just for this?" He said to me.

"I have some business I have to take care of before I return. Hector was just going to send them to you and I thought something a little more personal would be needed. It's not common for me to come this north. But it was nice to see Hunter again."

"How do you know him?"

"He's my cousin. That's how Hector found me. I don't normal work for one person for this long. It's starting to back fire also. Many people know that I'm Angela advisor. But I don't think I'm going to be looking for new employment any time soon."

"Why?"

"Angela had built a very large propel for herself. As long as she needs me I'll be there for her. She is someone special." He nodded and I hoped he understood what I was really saying. "But it's time I take my leave, it was nice to meet you Carlos." He nodded and walked me out.

"Do you need a ride?"

"Hunter's waiting, but thank you for answering." I hit the button and left. I hopped he would think about everything I said. I left and Hunter drove me back to the air port. I had a lot to do before I could head back to the house.


	12. Chapter 12

Ranger

I've been laying on this roof for hours. I couldn't miss a chance to see her. I didn't understand why she would come here every other week. As I was waiting I watched everything around the building. Finely a car pulled up. It wasn't anything that caught my eye till the driver door opened. Hector got out and looked around.

He walked around and opened the side door. Just like that Steph stepped out and kissed his check. They talked for a minute and he got back in the car and drove away. I could see her. She was in a pair of black jeans and a black tank top. Her hair was pulled up in a pony tail and she wasn't wearing her ring. Then I saw her boots, she was wearing them. They were her all the way.

She walked inside the shop and a woman walked right over to her. They talked as she walked over to a table and sat down. She got her nails done, then moved over and got her hair done. She came all this way just for that.

[Missy is the only one that can do what she asks.] I looked back and saw Hector standing next to me. [Victor told me I should look out for you.]

[Don't trust me?] He shook his head no.

[With her, no.] It hurt that he said that. [Keep your distance, she'll know if your to close.] Just like that he was gone. I looked back into the shop and saw her fixing her hair. I missed her curls. But this look was something that made her who she chose to me. She walked out of the store and looked around. The turned right and started walking. Missy came out with a broom and started sweeping. I saw what she was hiding. Every step Steph took she stamped a bat into the dirt.

I couldn't believe it, I got up and put everything away. Then got in the car and drove away. I keep my distance and watched her. She stopped at every boot talking or trying what they were sailing. Everyone was happy to see her. A few had some things for her. She had an arm filled with bags. Then one both waved her around and they sat down to talk. As they were talking a woman came over and gave her a cup.

She thanked the woman and took a drink. Then went back to talking to the man. He was upset and she was smiling at him. She patted his leg and started really talking to him. He looked at her while she talked. Before they were done, Hector showed up and he wasn't alone. There was a young girl with him. The man kept looking at the girl.

Steph finely got up and waved the girl over. The man leaned forward in his chair. Something was going on. Steph grabbed the girls chin and said something to her. Then grabbed her cup and walked away. Hector grabbed the bags and followed. The man looked at Steph. But the girl ran over and jumped at the man. He grabbed her and held her.

Steph moved down the both talking and buying what she wanted. The same lady who gave her the cup came over and talked to her. Steph nodded and Hector walked her to the car. They left, just like that. The woman looked down the road at me. She shook her head. I watched her brush off her apron and walked back to her dinner.

I gave them some time to get away, then got out of my car and walked into the dinner. The older woman glared at me, but came over and folded her arms.

[You all should just leave her alone. She does nothing but good.] She hissed at me.

[What?]

[You are not the first government personal to come here, leave her alone.]

[What was that, what happened out there?] She folded her arms. But she looked out into the street and I swear she smiled.

[Bring father and daughter back together again. Now leave her alone.]

[I don't even know how she is. I am not a government personal. I'm here to visit family and I saw the seen.] She folded her arms again and waited for my answer to who I was coming to see. [Rosa Moncon's ] She looked my face over.

[Rosa wouldn't have raised a child to snoop.] She told me. I nodded and waited. [Angela was here some time ago and visited haven. She talks to people while she looks around. He let it slip that his daughter was missing. And now she has returned the child home. Home and healthy.] I was watching the man with the girl.

[What?] I asked her.

[Miley got on drugs and ran away with a man. No one has heard from her in a long time. And now she's back. So you Carlos will stay anyway form her. I know who you are and you get lost.]

[I'm not here for her.]

[Rosa is visiting your family up north, she's not here. You came to watch the woman, you came here to watch Angela I know this because that is all you have done all day. You should leave.]

[I'm not here for her.] She turned around and headed back to her bar. I looked out the window watching the man with his daughter. It made me wish. I got up and headed to the car. I drove throw the streets and parked in the driveway of my Ex-wife house. I walked to the door and knocked.

"Carlos," Rebecca said and smiled at me.

"Do you mind if I see Julia for some time?" She moved back and waved me in.

"How about you stay longer and I won't call Mrs. Sue to watch over her. Peter and I are going to dinner, we'll be back late."

"I would love to, thank you." She kissed my check.

"It's the less I could do when you really are trying to stay in her life this time." She told me. "Juila"

"What?" She didn't hear me and walked away. Julia came around the corner. She saw me and ran right to me. I caught her and held her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She said.

"For what baby?" She pulled back and showed me the bracelet. I knew at once where it came from. "You're welcome, you mom said we could spend some time." Her face light up, she turned and asked her mom.

That was all we needed, we went out and got something to eat and headed to the beach to eat.

"Baby how long have I been sending you things?" She smiled over at me.

"You mean how long has Stephy been sending me things for you?" I nodded to her. "About a month after Tank told me you were dead. I didn't tell mom, so she just thought you were away and busy. When they started coming more often she thought you were home." I nodded and looked at the bracelet. It was with a lot of others.

"She's gave you a lot of the same thing." Julia just gave me a look.

"They are all different. These are shamble bracelet. They each have their own meaning. Most the time they show up when I need to learn something. You're watching me to well." I looked at her waiting. "We'll prom is coming up, I'm was having a hard time finding the right thing to wear. I'm tall and it's hard. Seems someone had to help out with that. Pink gemstones can be used to promote love, self-worth, order and." She reached in her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. The hand writing was close to Stephs. "And protection from violence or aggression. Wearing a pick gemstones can stimulate beauty."

"What else showed up?"

"My prom dress, it's a very pretty black dress with everything that went with it. Mom wasn't happy till she saw that it was very modest. Thank you."

"You'll have to thank Steph, I asked her for something small at the start. I'm glad she's still giving you little gifts. Do I get to see this prom dress?" She jumped up and pulled me with her. We headed back to her house and she put the dress on. My daughter was all grown up with just one dress.

"Where ever you found it, it's like one of a kind." I smiled at her.

"It was made, it is one of a kind." She didn't understand. "Steph made the dress for just you. You won't find another one like it, you really won't find one in black." She felt the dress and didn't understand.

"How did you know?"

"Because that's a dress right out of the fairy tales. If you remember your favorite you'll remember where it came from." She looked down at the dress thinking about it. Then turned and headed to her room. She came back with a book and started reading throws it. Then showed me a pictures.

"Jasmin doesn't wear a dress."

"She dose when she gets married. The dress is just like that, yes there have been some changes and the color. You look beautiful baby." I hugged her.

"I like that it's light and flowing. Everything I found was heavy or stiff." I got up and kissed her head.

"I'm glad, now go change and hang it up. You can tell me about some of the things Steph send you." She headed back to her room. It took some time and she was calling me to help. I got up and headed to her room. She was fitting with the dress and hanger. I reached over her and hung the dress up. I held it as she closed the bag.

"However she got it in that box is a surprise to me." She huffed and closed the box. I stopped her and pulled out a envelope. She was surprised to see it, but not that it was there. She sat on the bed and opened it.

"When's prom?"

"A mouth and half away." I looked at the bag the dress was in. It was black also. I looked back at her and saw she was still reading.

"How long have you known they were from Steph?" She shrugged and got up while she was reading. Handed me a box and sat back down. I opened the box and it was filled with letters.

"Normal there's just one letter with the stuff." She said to me and I pulled out a letter. The envelop was dated today. I opened the letter.

Dear Julia,

You are embarking on one of most special times in a young woman's life. Now you need to stop worrying about making everything happen and just let your father take care of everything for you. You will hear a lot about the dress making the woman. There wrong, the woman makes the dress. You are beautiful and with this dress you will be the princess you are. But the princess can't just have a dress. She has to have everything to go with it. A little box for everything you need. Today is all about helping you believe you are beautiful.

Pink is the color of universal love. Pink is a quiet color. Lovers of beauty favor pink. A pink carnation means "I will never forget you".

Pink Energy: Pink is a combination of red and white. The quality of energy in pink is determined by how much red is present. White is the potential for fullness, while red helps you to achieve that potential. Pink combines these energies. Shades of deep pink, such as magenta, are effective in neutralizing disorder and violence. Some prisons use limited deep pink tones to diffuse aggressive behavior. Pink provides feelings of caring, tenderness, self-worth and love, acceptance. Put some pink in your life when you want:

calm feelings

to neutralize disorder

relaxation

acceptance, contentment

Pink gem stone properties: Pink gemstones can be used to promote love, self-worth, order and protection from violence or aggression. Carry or place pink gemstones around your home or office to stimulate love and beauty.

That's all the letter said. I put it back and looked over at Julia.

"Little boxes?"

"She's just saying there will be more coming." Julia told me and smiled at me. "You have no idea she was doing any of this did you?" I shook my head no.

"Right before I came home she took a job offer that." I couldn't come up with something to say. "She took a job that allowed me to come home." Julia looked at the letter thinking about something.

"She took your place, why is she doing all this in your name then?"

"Because she knows that I want you in my life." Julia got up and hugged me. She handed me the letter and sat back down.

Ranger,

It took me a few try's to get this letter just right. One how would I know you would be there to find the letter and read it. I'm guessing your thinking the same thing right now aren't you. Let's just say it's who I am. Only you would show up just at the right time.

Your welcome

Was all it said, I looked at the paper.

"OH" Julia got up and looked around the room for something. She came back with a bottle and spread the paper. She looked over my arm waiting.

Your play

She was laughing. Julia fall and the bed laughing. Your Play what did that mean.

"Does she do that a lot?" I asked her. Julia nodded and rolled up to see me.

"It was our little game. Now it's your turn to play with her. She's made her play. Your turn. The rules to the game are each player can only play on every other Monday. If you miss your play, it goes back to the last person. You can't jump ahead a turn or over play your turn. You have to mark your turn."

"How did you play with her?" I didn't understand. She pointed to her book case. It was a chess board. It wasn't like anything I've seen before. I walked over and looked at the board. It was very girly and was purple.

"We played chess, every other week we would make our move. Sometimes we would e mail our plays to speed up the game. But not every often." She told me and felt the cards. I thought about it. Steph wanted to play a game with me. I smiled.

"Alright honey, anything else I should know about, since it seems that I don't know anything." She laughed and walked back into the living room with me. I sat down and she turned sideways looking at me.

"Well Steph sends me little gifts all the time. This was a big thing. Um on my birthday and Christmas she will send a special gift. The reason I know it's from her is because everything is either in black wrapping paper or has baby wrote on it. You're the only one who calls me that. Um she gave me a car." I turned and looked at her.

"What?"

"Oh and the phone, somehow she knew my last one broke." She turned the phone around and showed me a picture. It was a purple VW bug.

"She gave you a car?" She nodded and looked at the picture.

"A little box showed up on my 16th birthday. There was a bracelet along with keys. In the note there was an address to a storage unit in my name. It has everything I need. But mom won't let me get my drivers license till I'm 18. So it will stay there till I can use it."

"She gave you a car?" She smiled and nodded.

"We'll really you gave me a car. She just made the special touches of what I would like. She really is good and getting what I like. But is the black because of you or her?" She asked me.

"Black is for both of us. When she took my place she had to change a few things about herself. Maybe soon I can take you to visit her." She leaned against me.

"Do you have a picture?" She looked up at me. I pulled out my phone and pulled up a picture I had of her. "Oh she's so pretty. I like those boots." I nodded and smiled at the picture. She was beautiful. "Do you think mom will let you?" I shrugged and didn't know.

"We'll ask soon baby, look I've got to stay all day." She snuggled against me.

"I like it, mom was so happy that you have done everything. All the little things have helped." She sat up and looked around. "Where's Sara and Peter?" I kissed her head.

"They went over to the babysitters. I don't think your mom was ready for me to watch over them also. They don't know me like you do." She looked up at me.

"Oh you send them little boxes also." She got up and pulled me with her. All three kids room had name plates. She opened each door and showed me. "Peter always gets something to do with sports. His birthday he got tickets to see games. Sara got tickets to plays. They always are special."

"I send your brother and sister things?"

"Well I said they weren't happy and the next time they got something also. Right then Mom stopped being upset over it and just waited with the rest of us. To see what else would come. So why are you really here?"

"Steph comes to haven to get her nails and hair done. I went down to watch her. She's not ready for me to get close. She's pretty upset with me." She nodded.

"But she loves you, she wouldn't do all this for us. She knows me, but she wouldn't do all this if it wasn't for you." I kissed her head.

"I know she loves me and soon I hope she knows I love her. So Steph got you a dress for prom. Do you have a date?" She turned and looked at me.

"Yes papa I have a date. He's a ready nice guy. His name is Edward Hansen. Mom has met him. I know you're not mom, would you like to meet him." I was surprised.

"Has Steph?" She made a face thinking about it. Then nodded and turned her head to the side.

"She said he was a handsome young man. But she hasn't met him like mom has. We've been dating though for some times."

"So he's not just your date he's your boyfriend?" She nodded. "Then I would like to meet him. But that can wait for another time. If you need anything else for your prom let me know. I know Steph is going to help, but I would like to do some also." She leaned against me again.

"I will, I like you here. The little gifts aren't the same." I kissed her head.

"I have some work I can do down here. How about I stay around for a little while. When you get sick of me tell me and I'll move on?" She looked up at me with hope.

"You don't normal stay very long?"

"Baby it's my company, I can go anywhere I want. I don't like being close to you and not being able to spend a lot of time with you. But maybe now you're older and maybe your mom will let me." She laid her head against my chest. I pulled her on me and put a blanket over her.

Once she was asleep I ran my fingers over all her bracelets. Each one was the same and each one was different. They took up about three inches of her arm. A watch was on the other arm, it was big and bulky. I knew it was a boy's watch. So my little baby has a boyfriend. I heard a car and reached for my gun. But I left it in the car. Max walked in and was carrying Sara. Rebecca came in with Peter in tow. She smiled at me.

"Can you put her to bed? They do have school tomorrow." I nodded and stood up. Peter's eyes went huge. I put Julia to bed and covered her with her own blankets. When I walked out Peter was watching me.

"Thank you," I knelled down.

"You're welcome," He nodded and walked into his room. Rebecca was smiling at the end of the hall.

"She's a lucky woman to have found you and opened you up. Would you like some coffee or to hit the road?"

"Coffee would be nice." We walked into the kitchen and she started the coffee.

"You should bring her by next time. It will give me a chance to thank her for sending everything in your name. You might front the bill, but I know she's picked everything out. You Carlos don't know anything about girls." I smiled.

"Two years ago I asked her to help me find something special for Christmas for Julia. I never would have guessed she would still be doing this." She handed me a cup.

"Your wallet's that big you don't notice."

"I wasn't around for that first year, then this last year my minds been somewhere else." She nodded and looked at me. "Danger told you everything didn't he?" She smiled bigger and took a drink.

"He gave me enough to know what was happening. She must be something to do all this for you. He said he wouldn't be home for a while, why?"

"Lester and Bobby missed her and went to see her. They took him because he knew the area. I'm staying down here for a while, will that bother you?" She sat her cup down and folded her hands looking at me.

"For work or for Julia?"

"A little work and mostly Julia. I won't over step if you just tell me where the new line is." She nodded finely and looked at me with meaning.

"We'll start out slow. As long as she follows the rules and keeps her grades I don't care if you spend time together. Maybe I'll hire you for a babysitter. Date night would be fun if it happened more than every year." I leaned over and kissed her check.

"I'll even pay for the next one." She hit my arm.

"No but you can teach her how to drive." I laughed and let her show me out. "The car was too much." I nodded.

"If I knew, I would have said no. I love my daughter, but a car should be earned." She waved it away.

"No you just showed have asked."

"I am sorry if I have made anything hard."

"You haven't Carlos, you do just a little for everyone to know you care. For you to send everyone something, it shows a lot. Bring the lady around to meet us some time. I would like to meet her again." I shook Max's hand and kissed Rebecca again. I got in my car and headed home.

[Game on Angela.] I said as I walked into my house.


	13. Chapter 13

Steph

I sat in the jeep on the way to the sale. Hector was next to me driving. Victor was already there and would make the sale happen. Lester, Bobby and Danger were behind us and at the end of our train of jeeps. Kid was with his team and all the drugs.

[It's going to be a hot day.] I told him. I could already feel the heat raising and it was still early.

[Always is after a storm. How are you.] I nodded.

[I think I'm over the cold.] He nodded in front of us at the hanger. Then slowed down and pulled into the hanger with everyone else. The doors were closed behind us and it was pretty dark. There were a few lights, I pulled my hood as Hector got out. He came around and opened my door.

I stepped out and looked around. Then I waved my hand and all the other doors opened and everyone got out. Victor stood in the middle. He looked over at the plane. A man stepped out of the plane and was followed by two men.

"The noose Black widow. Good morning Angela." I nodded to him and stopped next to Victor.

"Good morning, Antony." He held out his hand, I have him mine and he leaned down and kissed it. When he let go I flipped my coat back and folded my hands behind my back.

"It's a shame you never let anyone see who you really are. I wonder what you have to hide. Are you ugly, I wouldn't say because your voice is of an angle. You also make me a very happy man. This is all for me." He wave his hand behind me. The crates were already behind unloads.

"Yes that's all for you."

"I wonder how it is you can move all this without people noticing?"

"Oh they notice, they just know to stay out of my way." He nodded at me. Then looked around.

"You have new men?" I nodded and looked around at my men.

"There have been some troubles. I needed to bring in men I trusted and have worked with before." He looked behind him at his men. I looked at Victor for an answer. "I am not setting you up." He laughed and waved his hand at my men.

"You bring these men here with this much drugs. I don't believe you." I looked at him and didn't believe this was happening.

"I would not set you up when I have more to lose then you do." I told him in a clam voice.

"You never disclose who you are, you have brought us government men with you. You transported this much drugs like it's nothing. I don't believe you." I glared at Victor and he looked worried. I pulled my hood, wiped around, grabbing Victor and pulling him behind me as I pulled a gun and pointed it at Antony's head. He gasped and guns were pointed at me. Everyone behind me pulled their own weapon.

"I do not cross people." I yelled at him. He looked my face over and couldn't believe what he saw. I moved even closer to him and ran my fingers and nails down his check and cupped his neck. "I could take care of you faster than calling in some agent to take care of you. If I wanted to take care of you I would kill you not send you to jail. But your forgetting Antony that this country does not work with other governments. Now are you done fucking around so we can deal with business or should I leave."

"You are a beautiful woman, why do you hide yourself?" I wiped around and headed for the jeep. "You answer three questions for me and I will do business and give you what you asked for with the price." I stopped and turned back around. I put my hands behind him and looked at him.

"You may ask, I may not answer."

"Very fare, I like you that's why I do business with you. My men they don't like you. You're a very deadly woman. Given your name they should know this. Are you ready."

"Yes."

"First why do you hide such beauty. You leave a mark to where you have been, but you never allow the world to know who you are. Why?"

"That's two questions. But I will answer them as one. Why I am isn't anyone's business."

"That is all?" I thought about it and waved my hand around thinking.

"I don't care if the world knows what I look like as long as they know my name. A name is more powerful than a face that most people won't remember. But for people to find out who I am I won't be able to live the life I live."

"No you won't be able to return home. You have little ones? Is that who you go see every other week?" I glared at him, I knew he couldn't see.

"No I get my hair done. I don't have children. Stop asking questions or I'll start adding them. Next?"

"You work with government men, why?"

"I work with solders who I know can do the work they are hired to do. You have the same behind you. They are no more government then I am." He nodded and liked that answer. I watched him look over the men again.

"Who protects you?"

"Myself," He shook his head.

"I know someone else is protecting you. Even my own government won't touch you. Who protects you?" I folded my arms thinking about my answer.

"A handler, but I'm protected because of the people I have killed. Your government and others won't touch me because throw my means I take care of some people they would like to have taken care of."

"So you are government."

"No I'm good at using people I want to use. I have not and never will be part of a government. They are corps more than we could ever be." He laughed at that and waved his hand. A computer was brought out. I waved Hector over. Antony walked over to the crates and looked them over.

"I will test one from this crate." I nodded and it was opened. He tested the drugs and nodded.

"The sale is done. Maybe you will stay in your place longer than the last person."

"No one is stupid enough to try and remove me. If they try they die. If I want to do business again Victor will be in contact." He bowed to me.

"Business like this, it will have to take some time. But I will be willing. As always it was a pleaser Angela." I nodded my head at him. I moved over to my Jeeps and waited. The crates were put away and the doors were open. I waved my hand and we all got in and pulled away.

"Ready?" Hector asked me as we drove away.

"Oh I've been ready, I don't like dealing with drugs and when they're gone I'll be happy. I like your idea though, planning something in its place." He nodded and knew I would

"What would you plane?"

"I was thinking grapes, but I don't know anything about win. Ms. Pott's wants a garden, I want a pool. We have enough land to do anything we want."

"You want to rebuild the house don't you?"

"I want to get ride of everything that isn't needed." He nodded and looked over at me.

"You could hire a lot of people in the village to do what you want. We'll find someone who knows about wine. Could be something to really live for." I smiled at him and knew what he meant. I needed something to keep me going. "You're being watched somehow. He knew you were there to give Julia her dress." I shook my head no.

"People whisper, as you well know, no one has been watching us." He gave me a look. Then left me alone and drove us home. I looked out at the land as he drove. "This is going to be fun." He laughed.

"It's not often you get to have everything happen with a purpose or having it really be your fault." I laughed with him. "It will have to be slow."

"Yes it will have to be in shifts. Start with the bang." He pulled up to the house and parked. I got out and looked around. He opened the front door and walked inside.

"Going to miss it Mistress?" Victor asked me. I didn't know he came back with us.

"Not really, but it made me a lot of money. We need to talk anyways." He nodded and followed me inside. Hector closed my office doors and moved behind me. "I was thinking about planning grapes. But I would need help." Victor was surprised. But he nodded after taking everything in.

"I'll find someone, that's a good idea. You have the land to do something big with it. Wine might just be the best idea. After the fire I'll look around."

"We need to get a better feel for the men who are left."

"there behind you. 7 of the men are from the village. They work for the owner of the land to get money for their families. 3 of the men are just after the money that they can make and the last 4 are more afraid of you than anyone else. Thought 7 might leave when you close up shop. But the first seven will stay with you for their family's. You already weeded out all the men you need to fear. The 8 girls you have left are from two of the villages around here. You might think about finding another place for them in your plans. I know they could use the money. The four you have in house already can't return home, that's why they have stayed." I leaned back and put my feet up.

"Why?"

"Working here has tainted them. There family's won't take them back. All 12 girls thought were taken from their family's from one of the Master's here."

"See if Ms. Pott's want's or need help, we could use a few maids to open up the rest of the house. If the girls can go home I would rather them return home for now. If and when we need the help we'll bring them back. They are first on the list. I want to keep the 7 from the village. The rest can leave when the fire is over. But we'll need all the help we can get when the fire hits. I don't want it anywhere near the house and make sure Ms. Potts isn't home."

"She'll go shopping that day." Hector told me.

"Good, now how to take out everything without hitting the house or the surrounding villages." I said tapping my finger on my desk.

"Build up the water brake. And have a line in front of the house." Hector said. I thought about it. "With how die everything will be in the next week or two, the fire will move in minutes." I nodded and could picture it in my mind.

"There are many ways I can start a fire, but what's one that would look the least planted." Victor laughed.

"Leave a smoke light in one of the barns." I liked it. We started planning everything down to the tee.

We had to wait till everything was die enough to do what we planned. This morning Ms. Pott's left with two girls, to get all her shopping done. She needed a lot since we started opening the house up.

Hector, Victor and I were making our rounds around the land. We started in the west field and barn. Every time Victor smokes he left it where it laid. I could see the smoke by the second barn. But when we got to the third, the hand held went wild.

"Fire" Everyone was yelling. I smiled and ran out of the barn. When we thought the fire would move, we were right. Once it light up, it spread. Slowly the other two barns caught and burned. Everything started working to put the fire out. I made sure the guys stayed at the house and would keep it safe. The men from the village move to make sure it didn't move pass the water brake.

It took hours to get the fire out. But finely everyone was in front of the house looking at the destution.

"Who was the fucker who started this?" I yelled at everyone. They looked around at each other and no one know.

"We were support to start for our next sale tomorrow." I yelled at them.

"Ma'am" one of the workers said. I looked over at him. He took a step back. "Even if we started planning now, you wouldn't be able to start picking till next year. These plants are very old. They take time." He looked worried.

"What?"

"We lost almost all the fields. You'll be out of business for at less a year or two."

"I'm not waiting that long for a pay check." Another one said.

"What about my family," Another one said.

"Silence." Hector yelled.

"With the lights out it's too dark to see all the damage. If you have a shift watch what's left here. If not get out of my sight." I folded my arms looking around.

"Are you firing us?" Someone asked.

"I won't know anything till tomorrow." They all left. Kid stayed with me. Lester, Bobby and Danger stayed also. Victor was in the distance on the phone. Hector was standing next to me. I looked over everything again and smiled.

"I think we did a good job." I told them.

"Everyone would have loved to see what you could do when you really start a fire like this." Lester said.

"Alright it's late." I turned around and headed inside. I knew I would have a full day ahead of myself tomorrow. I headed up to my room and changed for the night. I got into bed and laid down. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

I woke up and brushed my hair back. It was early still, I always wake up early now. My doors to my balcony were already opened. Hector was up. I got up and headed to the bathroom.

After I showered and got dressed for the day I started on my make-up. When I was done I did my hair. Hector brought my coffee as I pulled on my boots.

"Don't want to get hot?" He asked when he saw what I was wearing.

"We have to get dirty today." He nodded and followed me out. I grabbed my coat as I walked out. Ms. Potts came in as soon as I was sitting with breakfast. It was great food, almost better then she's very made. She was going to be happy with the changes. When I was done I walked out with Hector. I opened the front door and looked around.

"There is a lot of work that needs to be done." Hector told me. Almost everything was black. Victor came out and pulled his hat down. I handed my coat over to Hector and took my sun glasses.

"Let's see all the damages." I said and headed to the jeep. We drove around all of the land and saw everything. When I made it back to the house everyone was waiting for me. Even the woman were waiting.

"We have to tear up before we can replant." I told everyone. Victor was right about the people who would want to stay and who would want to leave. "I'm not letting anyone go, but if you chose to leave. Your free to go. Rico will make sure you get where you need to go. If you want to stay on I'll be in my office trying to get some ideas how to fix this shit." I turned and walked inside.

I pulled my sun glasses on my head and sat behind my desk. Hector and Victor came in and sat down.

"Frist we need to clean everything out. Tear down the brans and up rote the ground." I told them." They nodded and Hector looked over to the door. I looked over and saw Dom standing there. I waved him in and Victor walked out and shut the door.

"If we stay will we get paid?" I smiled and sat forward.

"It won't be a cut from any deals. But I will pay you for the work you do. A lot needs to be done here to make everything up and running again. If you chose to stay on, let me know."

"There had to be a reason the fire started." He said looking at me. "This field has lasted very long, it was almost like you were ready for the fire."

"I'm ready for everything."

"Most of the villages won't be happy with you replanting." I leaned forward and looked his face over.

"It's a good thing I care about what the village says. I said I was replanting, I never said what." He took in what I said and smiled.

"What?"

"Grapes." His mouth dropped open. Then he snapped it closed.

"You burned down the crop so you can replant grapes. Grapes as in wine?" I nodded. His whole faces light up.

"Before the valley was taken over, most this land was grapes. My grandfather might be able to help you. He picked grapes when he was young." I folded my arms and leaned back.

"It will take a long time and I can't take many people on right now."

"No I can bring him to talk to you. He knows a lot of this valley's history. But if I chose to stay?" I nodded and waved my hand.

"You can stay, Ms. Pott's will show you to a room you can use till I build a staff building, if I want to build a staff building. Or you can go home."

"I will help you now, when you're ready I will bring my grandfather to talk to you. It wouldn't be wise to tell everyone this." I winked at him.

"You have lived here your whole life. If anyone would understand it would be you." He smiled and got up.

"Then I will talk to the men about the work that is left." He walked out and it didn't take long for Lester, Bobby and Danger to come in.

"Seven are left."

"Good, Hector we need machines." I got up and walked out. All Seven men were standing looking around.

"We will stay." Dom told me.

"Good, this is all I need. The woman?" I asked.

"They were sent home. The four are still here working on the inside." Hector told me.

"We will start tomorrow. We need to clean the land. For today enjoy."

"You will plant grapes?" Vince asked me.

"I will plate grapes after everything is clean. Ms. Potts wants a garden and it will go on the other side of the house. If you disagree with my plans you don't have to stay."

"We'll stay." I nodded and smiled at everyone.

"Good it's time this land produces something with meaning and with a rightfully case."

"Mistress you won't be home tomorrow." I waved my hand at him.

"Then we will start in two day's time." I nodded to everyone and head back inside.

"Wait we can start now." Dom said. I stopped and looked back. "We can start tearing down the falling buildings and get the machine's to clean the ground. Many villagers will let us use what's needed." I looked at Hector for answer. He didn't care either way.

"No, we will start in two days. But if you chose to go home and visit family. Be back in two days."

"You don't trust us." Victor and Hector started laughing.

"I would rather help." They didn't believe that was way I wanted to help. They all nodded and looked around. "I meant what I said, you can go home and see your family. Or you can stay here. Ms. Pott's will show you to a room. You all have your money from the sale. I don't care what you do."

"You want us living in the house?"

"Yes," They were even more surprised. "We're changing this land, we're going to change a lot of things about everything." Dom looked at me for a few minutes.

"You planned this all along. From taking over haven't you." I put my hands behind my back thinking about my answer.

"I know nothing about drugs. I earned my place by what I've done in my life. I know enough about making people fear me. But you can't live a life with only fear. Yes I planned this all along. Each thing I've done has been very well planned out. Yes I started the fire, yes I did it in a way that it would only ruin what I wanted it to ruin. I would never put someone in jeopardy if it wasn't needed. Once I start building forward, I will be hiring more workers, it will never be the same. But I will always have guards. This land has been used for very bad means far too long and I do have many people who would like to put an end to my life. I will turn this land around and I don't see myself ever leaving." They took what I said in.

"Never?" Bobby said looking at me.

"This is my home, I never said I wouldn't leave it for a time frame. But I will always come back to it. I own all this land. Why would I want to leave it."

"How much of this do you really own. How do you won it?" Danger asked me.

"The dead to the land has been floating in the air for some time. Victor found me everything I would need and I bought it, then I bought of the land around it. I own most everything you can see."

"You own the village?" Carl asked me. I shook my head.

"It wasn't right for me to buy it under the people who own it. I help out when I think it's needed."

"Getting to see this side of you changes my mind on who you really are." Steven said. I gave him a look. He stepped back.

"Just because I don't see my life dealing drug's doesn't mean anything you know about me is wrong or has changed. I took over here because I saw something I wanted. I spent the time here so I could change it into what I wanted. Now I have business." I turned around and headed inside. Everyone followed and did what they needed to do. Hector walked in my office with me. I walked around my office looking for something I hid. When I couldn't find it I moved to my library.

I moved around the room looking for just the right book. I smiled when I found it. I pulled it off the shelf and saw a small bottle laying inside. I shut it again and headed to the kitchen. Ms. Pott's was cooking already for dinner. I sat the book down and opened it. She looked over watching me. I grabbed the bottle inside and winked at her.

"Just a drop, its slow acting but it will do the job." She nodded and took it from me. I watched her slip it in her apron.

"What would two drops do?"

"React faster and last longer." She nodded. I closed the book and handed it over to her. She took it and put it away and out of the way. She smiled at me. I winked and walked away. I sat down in the library and Hector handed me a drink.

"You are going to play this game with him?" I nodded.

"If he'll play with me." He nodded and looked at me. "So I'm taking a turn out of place. But it will be fun. You don't think I should?" I looked over at him.

"Your pulling the tiger's tail. He might turn around and bit you." I waved it away.

"Oh but a way to go. Should I wait to get everything done if we're just going to be working?" I looked at my nails.

"If your going to play your going to play. He'll be waiting for you. If you don't show up, he might think you don't really want to play." I nodded and knew what he meant. "We'll just go back sooner."

"I like this image."

"Yes you do, it suits you also." I laughed at him and smiled. Will you go home with him?" He shook his head no.

"He's staying here, he can work off his phone."

"Give him what he needs but he'll have to pull his own weight around here."

"Dinner Mistress." Victor said from behind us. I got up and walked into the dining room. The table was transformed into a real table. I sat down and was serviced first. I eat and leaned back drinking my Brandy as I watched they guys. Bobby was the first to notice something was wrong. So she gave them two drops.

"You drugged us." He said and couldn't believe it.

"It's time you all return home. This way it's easier." They couldn't believe me.

"We could have helped." I shook my head no.

"You did all that was needed to get done and it's time you turn home. I will make sure you have a way to contact me. But when I'm ready to open my door's I'll make sure you know at once. Kid is even leaving." They looked at Kid.

"You didn't drug him beautiful." I shook my head.

"He has to follow orders, you all have disobey your own orders and I've allowed you all to stay too long. It's time Lester,"

"Boomer, a week wouldn't have been much longer."

"A week wouldn't. But what I have planned will take longer. You have left your team shorthanded and I will not allow it any longer. You will return home and you don't have a chose. You know better than anyone Bobby don't fight it, let it happen and it won't be as bad."

"What did you give us, I demand to know?" I smiled and round my ice.

"Just a little something I had made. You'll be out in a few minutes and you should wake up in 24 hours. I'll make sure someone knows to take care of you." Just like that Danger slumped in his chair. He was the first to stop fighting.

"You didn't give this to him?"

"I have many different drugs I had to go throw to find just the right one for him. This is just a sleeping contact. You will wake up and feel like you had the bed sleep ever." Lester slumped and Bobby was left. He glared at me. "You will understand someday."

"No I won't."

"Then I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you guys. But at a point I needed to be able to stand on my own feet. Soon I'll let family back into my life. Soon Bobby." His eyes rolled back and Hector moved fast enough to catch him.

"Family?" Cassidy asked me.

"I have a whole group of brothers that will beating down my doors soon enough." She liked that thought. We finished out dinner and got the guys up to bed. It was late and I was tired. It didn't take long for Hector to take me to my room to get some sleep.

We got the guys in the suv and my bag. The trip was long but I liked just looking out the window. The broader was easy. They just waved us past when they saw who it was. Victor was behind us the Danger's jeep. He followed hector to Missy's. I went inside and got my hair and nails done.

"Ma'am." Missy said after I paid and handed me a small box. "She said you would understand."

"She's a beautiful young woman isn't she?" Missy nodded and I opened the box. Inside was a little glass rose. It was black and it was beautiful. She handed me a card. I opened it.

Black looks good on you, when someone looks hard enough it's not hard to find the darkness. Your turn.

Love R

I rolled my eyes. He didn't look he had help. My next play sounded even better by the second. I put the lid on the box and thanked Missy. She smiled and waved. I headed out and got in the jeep. Hector pulled into an underground parking lot and let me change. They guys were moved to their own Jeep and Victor handed me the keys.

I was decked out and pulled my hood. I drove throw down and parked right in front of Rangerman. I pinned a not to Danger.

Your turn.

Was all it said. I opened the door and stopped out. I looked right at the camera and bow. I waved at the jeep and walked away. Hector was in the street waiting for me. I stepped in and he drove away. I looked back and smiled when I saw the door open and a few men step out and look at the jeep.

"Now what?" Victor asked.

"Shopping." Hector nodded and drove us back to Haven. I changed back on to my normal clothes as we drove. They dropped me off and went to do what they needed to do. I had my hands in my leather jacket as I walked around.

"Ms. Angela please comes with us." I looked to each side of myself and saw the stiff suits.

"Who?" I asked them and moved my hands behind my back and waved everyone off.

"You, that's who. We know your Angela Ricardo also known as the black widow." One of the men said. I looked at them again.

"You mean the person from the avengers, I'm sorry you have the wrong person. I don't even know who this Ms. Ricardo is." I told them and found my exit. I took a step and they followed right how I thought they would. Then I took a step back and grabbed a black slaw. I wrapped up in it as I moved into the shadows. They stopped and looked around for me.

"Find her." One said. I stayed where I was and watched them look around. The people moved around trying to hid me. A few more agents walked over to them and they started talking. Then broke up and went different ways looking for me. I smiled when one headed my way. I moved behind him and followed him.

"Why are you looking for the black widow?" I said in a full actsent.

"She's wanted for questions."

"She doesn't answer to many people, men less." He turned around and looked around for me. "Have you tried to ask this woman to come, not tell this woman?"

"I don't have to ask."

"Then you will never get your chance to answer you want. She's protected by the people." I said moving back.

"Why?"

"Because she gives them hope." A voice said from the other side. I knew that voice. "Because she comes into this town and stops. She listens, she looks and she helps. You're chancing a ghost, MacBride."

"Carlos, what are you doing here?"

"My grandmother called and asked why there are strange men in her town. They woman your chancing has more skills then you think. You had 10 agents on her and she still disappeared without a second thought. I can't even catch her."

"You never tired." I told him. MacBride wiped around and looked for me. I looked at Ranger for an answer.

"I've tired babe, you took everything we all could have ever toughed you and made so much more out of yourself. There was a fire?" He sounded worried. I laughed and moved.

"No damages more than what there should have been. I believe it's your turn." He laughed.

"Changing the rules I see. Alright, I found you. Dose this mean I get to keep you?" I laughed again and looked back. Hector was waiting for me.

"You haven't caught me yet. Maybe you should try, next time?" I asked him.

"No," I looked at him. He reached in his pocket and grabbed something. He thought about it and toasted it in the air. Hector moved and caught it. "You change the rules I'll change the rules. Your turn." I looked at Hector and he was waiting.

"White limo, dinner before the dance and make sure she gets pampered before the dance. Hair, make up and all the jazz." He laughed.

"Any ideas?"

"My turn will be waiting at your office soon. I don't think you forget my address." He laughed again.

"Babe." He said when I was moving farther and farther away.

"A game is no fun when it's right there in front of your face. Thank you." I told him.

"There's no price baby, I hope you remember that." I landed against the wall looking at him. He saw me.

"There never was a price, I would do it again."

"I wouldn't have," It was my turn to laugh.

"Batman will always put duty in front of his own needs. Maybe it's time for you to read my story."

"I know your story." He moved forward. I shook my head. "I know your story babe."

"Do some research, I did mine. When you have really read it, then I will answer one question without a problem. But you have to understand my story."

"Babe."

"Jose will drop of what you need, it will be waiting and this is my turn. Thank you again, but as you well know I don't need to be saved anymore."

"You use to like it."

"I still do, night in black armor. What a pair we make. As always Batman, till next time." I said and turned the corner. Hector grabbed my hand and pulled me on the roof we moved back over to the men and listened.

"That woman is going to drive me crazy one day." Ranger said.

"You know her?" The agent said.

"Better than you think, never wondered how a dead man just showed up one day. Angela was the one to help me out when I needed it. She got me sent home. More like she sent me home." Ranger said. He folded his arms. "It would be smart if you stayed out of her way."

"You can't tell me what to do, your retired. You have no say so here." I looked at Hector. He was just as surprised as I was.

"I'm not telling you what to do, I'm just giving you a suggestion. It's one you should take." I looked at Ranger.

"Carlos I suggest you get lost. Being here is only going to make your life harder." I heard Hector let out a breath. I looked over at him and he hand his hand held out. My ring was in it. I gave him a look. But I took my ring and slipped it on. He waved me on. I jumped over the side of the building and walked over to the man. All this happened in a matter of seconds.

"Would you like to repeat what you just said?" I said in a cold voice. McBride wiped around. I strict at that time. I moved closer to him and slowly ran my hand up his neck. When I was in the right spot I laid my hand against his skin. "I would really like you to repeat what you just said. Some reason I don't think I heard you right." I saw Ranger move closer. I pulled my gun and pointed it at him.

"Babe."

"Let the man speck Batman. Because I really believe he just said you being in a town where you belong will be hard for you." I looked at MacBride waiting.

"He can be in the town, he can't be in the middle of our way." I glared at the man. He started moving and I moved first. I grabbed his weapon and flipped him around so he was knelling on the ground. He froze when my gun went against his head.

"How about we enlighten Carlos about how I kill. Because when I killed him, he didn't get the full picture. I speared him, but you know me don't you. You know my history. What do I do?" I asked him.

"You play with your prey."

"I'm the black widow, go on."

"The kill starts with you shooting them in the head. They you shoot them in the chest and finely you do something that puts a wound in there neck and you kiss the mark. If you do this there is no return." I hit the switch on my ring and lay it against his neck to feel it.

"Who said I wanted to return from anything. You will never be able to catch me."

"Babe,"

"The man in front of you couldn't ever catch me. He knew more about me then you do." I leaned down and moved my lip against his ear. "Has anyone ever asked themselves why I did what I did to the man in front of you?" He shook his head no. I looked at Ranger. "Because I love him." I pushed in and stabbed him in the neck. His hissed. I leaned down and kissed his head. Then I turned around and walked away. "Stay away from him or you will feel what I do to my prey."

"Grab her." He yelled. I moved throw everyone who was there and got in the car that was waiting for me. Victor shook his head.


	14. Chapter 14

Ranger

She moved right and everyone missed her, and then she was gone. I looked down at MacBride.

"You let her get away." I laughed at him.

"As you said I'm retired." Tank moved out of the shadows and stood next to me.

"That little girl sure is something isn't she. It's a wonder what he taught her." I nodded and looked up. Hector was watching everything. "The men were drugged." He added.

"I know," I waited for Hector to give me an answer. He shook his head no. "By glad she let you go Carl. But you need to rethink what you're doing. She's protected by our government." He spit on the ground.

"Bull shit."

"She's done a lot of jobs for us. She was protect from the minute our government learned what she was doing. That woman changed her life around so she could have a me sent home. She might have warned you to stay away from me. But I'm telling you to get a new job. Because no matter what you do I will be there to stop you. I will be there to protect her. One hair out of place by you and you will wish you will just have died." He glared at me.

"You can't tell me what to do." I moved over to him and towered over him.

"When it comes to that woman, I will do anything."

"Who is she?"

"She's mine." I turned around and walked away.

"It's time?" Tank asked me. I smiled and shook my head.

"She wants to play this game a little longer. I'll give her that. Then I'll go to her." He laughed.

Steph

It's been a mouth and we're got a lot of work done. But I had something else planned. I was all dressed up. Hector stopped at the restaurant that Julia and her date were coming to. I got out and pulled my hood. Hector stayed where he parked. I walked around the building to where the value was.

"Miss?" One of the men said. I held out some money and the man took it and over looked me. It didn't take long for the limo to pull up. I moved forward and opened the door. I held out my hand and Julia took it. She got out and looked up at me. She sucked in a breath and jumped at me. She hugged me tight.

"Stephy." She said, I kissed her head and rubbed her back. Her date was standing there looking at us. I pulled back and looked her over. She was beautiful. "What are you doing here?" She asked. I tipped her chin and smiled at her.

"A little something that couldn't make it to you on time." She nodded and smiled back at me. I reached in my pocket of my robe and pulled out a little box. She took it and looked it over. Then opened the top and sat a beautiful necklace. It was a sliver chin and handing down on it was a shooting star. She turned it around.

'Reach for the star baby' Was what I put on it.

"Thank you." I nodded and took it out of the box and put it on her. She felt it and smiled at me. Then jumped at me again.

"You're welcome honey, now I think your date is starting to get worried." She laughed and pulled away. She looked at Cody her date.

"Sorry babe, this is Stephy my Stepmom." I gave her a look. Cody came over and held out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you." He didn't understand.

"It's wonderful to finely meet you also Cody. Don't look so worried, I'm not legal her stepmom just adopted her. Come on you two I think I've kept you from dinner far too long." I waved them in front of the. The doors were opened in front of us. I waved them forward walked over to the hostage. She was watching everything. I slipped her some money.

"Sorry honey I need to get going, enjoy your dance." She looked at me and was sad.

"Your leaving?" I tipped her chin.

"It's your night, enjoy it. Stacie here will take really good care of you. Now go and enjoy yourself." I tipped her chin and kissed her head. "I'll be back, don't worry." I moved into the shadows and disappeared.

"Shit" Cody said. Julia laughed and leaned against him.

"Her and my dad are a lot like that. Dinner?" He nodded and put his arm around her, they walked into the dining room and sat down. Stacie talked to them a few minutes and walked away. I made sure they were taken care of, then I turned around and walked out. Hector was waiting. I pulled my hood once I was in the car. He drove away.

"Ready?" He asked me. He was ready to return home. I nodded and leaned back. It's been a long day.

I don't know how long we were driving when I shot awake and was gasping for breath. I held my chest and looked around. He we were on a dirt road.

"What's wrong Angle.

"Go back, go back." I said trying to breath. He turned the jeep around and headed back. "Something happen, something big." He nodded and drove us back to the boarder. Our car was waiting. He grabbed out bags as I walked over to the car. He got in and started driving.

I closed my eyes and thought about where I needed to go.

"Take us to Julia's." He nodded and drove us there. As soon as we turned the corner I saw the cops. I looked at Hector and knew something big was going on. I pulled off my cape and handed over my ring. He pulled to a stop and gave me my wallet. I opened the door and got out. There were two cop car's in front of the house and one in the driveway.

"Sorry ma'am you can't go in there."

"I'm a family friend." They looked at me a long time.

"ID please." I opened my wallet and handed over my ID. The cop past it around.

"Miss Plum, the same woman who helped the governor with the little problem a few years ago?"

"If your talking about when Julia was kid napped yes," He waved me with him and walked me to the door. I opened it and walked in. Julia jumped up at once and ran over to me. The two cops sitting there just looked at me.

"Shh honey, have you called your dad." She shook her head no. Cody was sitting on the couch watching us. I smiled at him. I let out a breath and pulled out my phone. I called a number I knew by heart.

"Ranger?" He said at once.

"Get to Julia's." I hung up and held her. "What happened?" I asked the cops.

"The Governor and his wife were killed in a car crash." Julia started crying all over again.

"Where are the younger kids?" They didn't know. I looked down at Julia. "Honey where are your siblings?"

"Babysitters." I held her against me and walked with her into the kitchen. On the fridge were phone numbers of everyone. She pointed to the right one. "They will be home in the morning. I was supposed to go to dads tonight. They pulled me out of the dance." She started crying all over again. I heard brakes.

"Go to your dad," She looked up at me. "He just pulled up." I walked her into the living room and you could hear the yelling going on outside. She wouldn't let go of me. I let out a breath and waiting for him to come in.

"You came."

"I will always come, but I can't stay long." She shook her head.

"Don't leave" I kissed her head. The door opened then and Ranger walked in. He stopped when he saw me. "I should take Cody home before his parents worry. I won't be far." She nodded and slowly let go of me. I waved Cody with me.

"Babe,"

"I'll take you home." He nodded and got up. He stopped at Julia and didn't know what to do. I put my hand on his shoulder. I leaned in. "Just say goodbye."

"I'm sorry Julia." She looked at him. "I need to go, but I'll be here if you need me." She nodded and I guided him out. I took my ID back from the cop and walked Cody to my car. He got in the back. Rangerman was watching us. I got in and Hector drove away.

"Wait you know where I live?" I nodded and looked out the window.

"You got close to Julia, she knows everything about you." Hector told him. We pulled to a stop in front of his house. I got out and opened his door. He got out and looked around.

"Just be there for her. Don't worry about it, she'll get over it and need you there with her." He nodded and looked at me.

"Cody?" A man yelled. Cody looked at his dad. The man walked down the steps and over to us. "Where the hell have you been. Who the fuck are you?" He man said looking at us. I smiled at him. Held out my hand. He took it and shook it.

"Stephanie Plum, I'm a family friend to the governor. Tragic even happens and the police showed up at the dance to collect Julia. Cody went along to be with her. It was late and I thought it was time to bring Cody home." He looked at Cody.

"Is that what happened." Cody nodded.

"Steph just got there, she waited for Julia's dad to show up before she could take me home. I didn't want Julia to be alone." The man looked at his father.

"In side," Cody nodded and started walking past. Then stopped and looked back at me.

"She'll call you or show up, grief is hard on a person. But she loves you and love ones are always held close." He nodded and headed inside. His father looked at me. "Good evening." I turned around and opened the door.

"Do I know you Ms. Plum." I looked back at him.

"I don't think so, but I have that kind of face." He moved closer. I held out my hand to hold Hector back and turned back to face the man. He looked me over.

"You're a family friend of the governor. Are you close."

"It says it all when I said family friend. But if you don't believe me all you have to think is the cop let me in the house. The cops let me take Cody out of the house and return home." He still just looked at me.

"Boomer Julia wants you." I looked back and saw Danger leaning against the SUV. I nodded and turned around again.

"Boomer?" The man asked me. I looked back at him.

"Boom shell bounty hunter." I slipped in the car and Hector pulled away and drove. Danger was following us. He pulled into a dinner and I got out. Danger got out also.

"He wants you back at the house." I leaned against the car. "He doesn't know what to do, Julia isn't handling things well. They are bringing home the little kids." I looked at him waiting.

"He'll take care of everything." He shook his head.

"He's over loaded already, he asked if you would come back and stays with Julia." I looked in the car and Hector nodded. I walked to the back of the car and the truck opened. I grabbed my leather jacket and pulled it on. I pulled my hair up and tired it. Then I walked around and got in the car. He drove us back to Julia's house.

I got out of the car and leaned down. He just nodded to me and I shut the door. The cop nodded to me and I walked back inside the house. Julia grabbed on me at once and held on to me. I nodded to Ranger and walked over to the couch and sat down. I moved Julia onto my lap and held her to me.

"Just breathe." She nodded. Ranger just watched us. It took some time for her to clam down. "Let's get you changed." She nodded and got up with me. We walked into her room and changed her into some PJ's. She looked at me. I smiled at her.

"You won't change?"

"Sorry honey I didn't bring any PJ's with me." She nodded and walked with me into the living room. She laid back down on me and I pulled the blanket over her. She was asleep in seconds. I brushed her hair back and started taking everything out of her hair.

"Babe."

"Shh," He came over and sat on the table. I didn't look at him. When I was done I brushed her hair back again. "When will they be here?" I asked him.

"I'm about to head over there. Don't disappear while I'm gone." He said and walked out. Danger walked in and sat down. I gave him a look. I just went back to rubbing her hair back. It wasn't long before Ranger was back. He was carrying the little girl and had his hand on the boys back.

"Hello" I said and smiled at him.

"Who are you."

"Peter this is Stephanie. She's a friend." He looked at me and nodded. They grow up so fast. Peter was 15 and Sara was 12. Ranger sat down and the Sara moved to look at him.

"I have some bad new. Earlier tonight your parents were on their way home and got in a car crash. They didn't make it." Both kids just looked at him. He didn't know what else to say. I looked down at Julia thinking.

"Do you have any questions?" I asked them.

"Where are they?" Sara looked at me.

"Your parents should be at the hospital, there body's needed to be claimed. Many people could have done that to spear you the sight. If you wish you can go also. After the hospital there body should be moved to a funeral home."

"Then?" Sara asked me. I smiled at her.

"There body's will be ready for their barrel. They will be put into a coffin and at the funeral they will be lowered into the ground. During that time you can say your goodbyes to their body's. But they will always be with you."

"How did they die?" Peter asked me.

"Tram, but if you need a better answer I'm sure a doctor could answer any of your questions. As for the accident a cop can give you those answers." He looked down at his feet thinking.

"There dead?" He said. Sara was already crying and didn't know what to do. Peter just looked lost. I waved Danger over and he took Julia. I got up and knelled in front of the kids. I tipped Peter's chin and brushed tears off Sara's face.

"They are still with you, never forget that. Just because their bodies are no longer here doesn't mean your parents leave you. Being sad, upset or lost is normal. But you can't let them get to you. It's late and you need to sleep. Do you think you can do that?" Peter nodded and Sara took my hand that was on her check. I smiled at her and she nodded. I got up and held out my hand for her. She took it and I lifted her up. She giggled and walked with me into her room. I got her into bed and kissed her head.

"Get some sleep." She nodded and tapped the light on her night stand. It make lights around the room. I walked out and cracked her door. Peter was standing in the living room. He looked at me when I walked in.

"They won't talk to me." I waved him with me and walked out. Hector was standing leaning next to the car. He was holding a folder. I took it and laid it on the trunk. Peter was watching everything. I moved him next to me and opened the folder. I looked it over and removed all the pictures so he couldn't see anything.

"I don't understand." He said. I moved and leaned against the trunk.

"This is all the reports from everything that happened. It shows the car crash. The bodies are at the hospital and they haven't been seemed. That has to be told to happen. But without it the cops know how they died." He looked at it, thinking about it. I pasted it over to him and tipped his chin. "You can have it."

"The picture." He looked at me.

"You shouldn't have to see them."

"I'm old enough." I shook my head.

"No they are your family, you shouldn't have to see them. Age has nothing to do with it. I won't give them to you and I won't give them to anyone." He folded his arms and looked at me. I looked back at him.

"I want them." I put my head on my hand watching him.

"I understand Peter, you want to see what happened. You want to know. But no matter what you say I'm not going to give you the pictures. If Ranger feels that you can have them, he can give you them. But I never will. It's late and you need to get some sleep. I closed the folder and slid it over to him. Then pushed off the car and waited for him.

"He'll give them to me." I nodded.

"It's his chose. I chose not to give them to you. Come along." I waved him inside. He walked into his room and shut the door. I turned around and checked on Julia, she was still sleeping. I headed to the door. "Danger," He jumped up and followed me. Ranger got up also.

"What do you think you're doing Danger." He stopped and looked back at Ranger, then looked at me. "Babe you can't leave." I opened the door and walked out.

"Danger," I called again and headed to the car. Hector was waiting for me. Danger got in the back right away and we pulled away. I took the second folder and started really reading throw it.

"You have the report?" I nodded and saw everything I would need. Hector pulled off the road and parked. I got out and pulled off my jacket. I sat it on the hood and looked throw the report as I was looking around.

"What are you doing?"

"Give her time." Hector told him. I grabbed the report and started walking around. I could picture everything that happened. When I stopped I pulled out the pictures and looked at them. I walked around some more. A car hocked and lights flashed around me.

"Miss, Plum" Someone yelled. I wasn't listening. I felt someone grab my hand and pull it behind me. I reacted before I thought and flipped us around. When I was done I was looking down at Cory's father.

"Hello Ms. Angela."

"I think your mistaken." I let MacBride go and moved back to the folder. "Danger." I called out and held up a picture. He moved over to me. I looked around. "I want you to walk down 9th." He gave me a look and headed that way. I held my hand up to stop him, when he got where I wanted him. I looked around. "Lester I want you to head done Nixon." He headed that way and stopped when I held up my hand. "Bobby." I waved him over and stood him in the spot where the cars hit. I moved away and waved my hand. They started walking in a straight line.

"Was either drinking?" Yelled back to Hector. He shrugged and didn't know the answer. I looked back at the folder trying to find anything. When it was over, neither car would have hit each other. "Who wants to explain this, I couldn't even pull some shit off like this." I asked looking around thinking about it. Then I turned and headed down the road Lester was walking on.

"Get me the full report." I yelled heading back. Hector looked at the file and told me it was everything. I closed the file and throw it on the car. "I couldn't even throw this together,"

"What are you talking about." Danger asked.

"This is the full report, this is everything and the rake just happened hours ago. I couldn't even pull this file together if I took over everything I could." I had to check my words. "The cars wouldn't have hit, the drive wasn't driving down the road and this is bull shit." I grabbed my jacket and pulled it on.

"I'm not done with you." I looked at MacBride and shook my head.

"You never even started," Hector pulled away as soon as I was in the car. "We need to change cars and I need to say goodbye." He nodded and drove around. Then pulled over and parked in the alley. He got out and we grabbed everything. I helped and he got us in a sex old school car. He pulled away and drove away. He parked behind the house and I pulled on my hood as I headed to the house.

I walked in and the cops were surprised. I headed to the living room and knelled down in front of Julia.

"Honey wake up." She rolled over and opened her eyes. "I'm sorry honey but it's time for me to leave. I've been here to long already." She looked sad.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry honey, but call me when you need me." She nodded and watched me get and walk out. I opened the car door.

"Your leaving." Ranger said following me out.

"I can't stay any longer Ranger. Someone noticed the same between Stephanie and Angela." He moved closer to me.

"What?"

"I took Cody home and his dad noticed who I was. I guess I pissed him off a little too much." Ranger wasn't happy with this.

"He won't get in the way," I shook my head.

"I've out stayed my welcome. I've already pasted over the boarder twice today. It's time I leave. Have Julia tell me when the funeral is and I'll try and make it." Hector made a sound. "Sorry it's time I need to leave." I got in the car and shut the door. Hector drove away.

"You shouldn't come, it's getting to risky." I nodded and looked out the window.

"I know, what about everything else in the car?" He looked over at me.

"It will at the boarder waiting for us. This is Danger's car." I nodded and leaned back. We got to the board in no time and changed over to the Jeep. We took off and headed home. "You going to try and make it aren't you."

"Maybe it's time I wear a wig again." He looked over at me. "And I'll have to change my nail color."

"Your face needs to be changed. Missy will help." I nodded and looked out the window. "I hate having to leave."

"Sorry Angle, there's nothing you can do. You walked down the road and you can't return." I nodded and knew that.

"So where are we going?" I looked back and saw Peter. Hector slammed on the brakes and I turned around.

"How the hell did you get here?" Peter shrugged and looked around.

"I snucked in the car while Hector was in the building and you were moving things to the jeep. So where are we going." I glared at him and called ranger.

"Babe?"

"I have a sow away. Peter found his way to me." I heard Ranger moving.

"Bring him back?"

"I can put him on a plane maybe in two days, but I can't go back right now." Ranger was quite for a long time.

"I don't want him around drugs."

"You really are in the past aren't you, talk to Lester. I'll put him on a plane soon." Peter leaned forward and gave me a look.

"I won't get on the plane. You're stuck with me. Tell Carlos I'm not leaving." I turned around and looked at him.

"Peter you need to go home." He leaned back and folded his arms.

"I'm not going to, they can't split us up if I'm not there."

"What do you mean splitting you up. Julia will go with Ranger. You and Sara will go somewhere together." He looked out the window.

"I won't go." He said.

"I'll call you when I have more information. Watch him." Ranger hung up and I looked back at Peter again.

"I am not your mother but you will listen to you. I will send you back and you will go home. My house is not for children. Do you understand me?"

"No, I won't go back." I looked at Hector. He was just smiling.

"You want to miss the funeral." He was staring to creak.

"Fine I will go back with you for that, but I'm not staying."

"Alright we'll talk about this more later. Get some sleep." He gave me a look like I was out of my mind.

"I couldn't get sleep in this jeep on this road." I let out a breath.

"Put your seat belt on." He nodded and put it on. I sat forward and looked out the window. "How was the tickets?" He leaned forward again.

"How did you know?"

"I sent them." He couldn't believe it and started naming off everything I gave him. I nodded to each and every one of them. He showed me the watch and I nodded again. I sent it all. He still couldn't believe it. He sat back hard and folded his arms.

"You sent them?"

"Yes, Ranger asked me a long time ago to send something to Julia. I kept on sending them for her and when I noticed you two were missing out I started sending you two things also. I sent it in Ranger's name because I wanted him to get closer to Julia." He was quite a long time.

"The games were really cool." He said finely. I smiled back at him. "So you never told me. Where are we going?" He asked me.

"My house. Ms. Potts will feed us when we get there and then we'll go to bed. I'm sure I can find some kind of clothes that will fit you. I'm really busy right now, but I'll make sure you have something to do and that will keep you out of trouble."

"Fine." He said and folded his arms. Hector was still smiling. We drove home and Victor was waiting. He looked upset.

"The news is everywhere. Angela I'm sorry." He said then saw Peter. "Angela?" He said and didn't understand.

"Victor this is Peter, he decide to sow away." Victor nodded and helped Hector with our bags.

"Ms. Potts is waiting for you." I nodded and walked Peter into the dining room. He was looking around the house trying to take everything together.

"Your house is huge, my parents' house isn't even this big." I smiled at him and pulled the chair out. Ms. Potts came in at once when I was sitting. She stopped at once when she saw Peter.

"A child?" She couldn't believe it.

"Ms. Pott's this is Peter and he decide to come home with me." She sat my plate down and hurried away. Came back with a plate for him. He looked the food over and started eating. I eat and watched him. When he was done he looked around.

"Come along young one." Edith said. Peter looked back at her and then looked at me.

"Peter this is Edith, she'll put you in a room in the main cutters." He still didn't know what to do. I pushed my chair back and got up. I waved him with me and walked up the main stairs and waved my hand down them. "Pick one." He looked around and opened doors looking in each room. Finely he picked one at the end of the hall next to mine. Edith nodded and walked in with him. I walked into my room and changed.

I opened my doors and stood outside looking over the land.

"I can't sleep." Peter said from behind me. I looked back at him and waved him over to me. I moved him in front of me and put my arms around him.

"Sleeping is hard when you miss someone so much, your mind won't move on to anything else. But if you don't sleep, you'll get sick." He shrugged and was quite. I rubbed his arms and looked out into my valley. "Almost a month ago there was a fire here, it burned almost everything. So I deiced to start new and fresh. I'm going to grow grapes. When the grapes are ready I'm going to make wine out of it."

"What was here before?"

"Cocaine," He looked back at me. "I know, it was very wrong, but I needed to be done here for a short time for me to get out of it what I wanted. Now this area is looking better than it has in years." He was quite again.

"Who are they?" He said.

"I have many workers here, the woman stay inside and work the house. They men work outside and work the dirt and watch over the land. How about we try to get some sleep again." He nodded and let me pull him back inside. I moved him over to my bed and got him laying down.

"Would you like me to talk to you?" He nodded. I moved to the bottom and sat down. "I took over this house and land over a year ago. I had plans for it. I wanted to make something big from it. It's been slow but finely I'm starting." I started telling him what I wanted and what I planned to do. When I looked over at him, he was asleep. I got up and sat down in my chair and watched him.

"Mistress." Hector said. I looked over at him. He let out a breath.

"He wouldn't sleep." He let out another breath.

"Angela it's morning." He came over and handed me the coffee cup. I took it and finely looked away from the boy to Hector. He smiled at me. "Will you be getting ready?" I nodded and took a drink. He walked back out and I headed to my closet. I grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom.

I showered and get ready for the day. When I walked out of the bathroom I was dressed and ready for the day. Peter was still sleeping. I walked out and headed to the dining room. Ms. Potts filled up my coffee and feed me. When I was done I got up and headed out. Hector was there waiting with my sun glasses.

"What do we have to do today?" I asked him.

"Dom will have our answers." I nodded and looked around. He hurried out of the house. I looked back at him.

"Sorry Mistress." I waved it away.

"You better not be pushing whatever woman you've been with." He shook his hands at once.

"I am not like that," I nodded and looked at him waiting.

"We're done planning and stared putting up post. We're putting in the paths." I nodded and looked around. "Ms. Pott's garden is done, she's tending it most the day and the woman are in the house. The pool is done and filled. We're just working towards the grapes." I nodded and know my pool and Ms. Pott's was done.

"Barn?" He shook his head.

"Haven't started, we wanted to wait till you were here." I nodded and headed right that way. Hector followed me and I looked around for the right place. I finely found it, Hector nodded and started leveling the ground. We put a base down and started building the walls.

"Mistress." I brushed my hair back and looked for who called me. Ms. Pott's was standing there with Peter. He was looking around and she dresses him for work.

"Thank you, want to watch or help?" I asked Peter. His eyes light up and he just nodded. I waved him over and started showing him what to do. He needed to be watched, but he got what he was doing. We put of three walls and were working on the last. I stopped to look at it. I guess no one was watching Peter, because the next thing I noticed was the wall was started to tilt. I moved before I could. I pulled him out of the way and tried to catch the wall. I got it, but one board hit my arm. I hissed.

"Jose." I yelled. He and Dom were right there to hold it up and push it back up. My arm hurt, but I turned around and saw Peter standing there with his mouth open.

"You saved me." I nodded and looked him over. "I'm fine." I nodded and Jose gave me a look.

"Dinner." I nodded and waved Peter inside with us. I keep my arm down as we walked inside. Hector waved me into my office and shut the door. "How day?"

"It hurts and it hurts to move it." He came over and looked at it first. Then started to feel, but I hissed at once when he touched my shoulder.

"No more work, you hurt yourself pretty bad there. I won't be able to tell you what you did either." I nodded and walked out. Dinner wasn't hard, but my arm hurt. When dinner was over I waved Peter with me and headed to the entertainment room. His mouth dropped open. At one time it was another dining room. But I changed it and now I finely got to smile. Peter looked around and sealed down at the TV. I brushed his hair off his forehead.

"I need to make some calls and take care of some business. My office is right next to the front door." He nodded and was sucked in to the tv. I turned around and headed to my office. I grabbed a drink at once. Then I sat down and leaned back.

"Call and get an update." I waved him to do what he wanted me to do. Hector pushed the phone over to me and called Ranger.

"Babe?"

"What's going on?" I asked and took a drink.

"Lawyers are getting called in tomorrow." I nodded and looked at Hector. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Talking to you on the phone?" I didn't understand. Hector reached forward head my glass.

"How much pain are you in?" He asked me. I shoot him a look.

"Why are you in pain?" Ranger asked at once. I slammed my glass down and got up. I waved at him.

"To save the child, she catch a falling wall and it hit her shoulder. I can't tell if anything really bad happened. But she's in pain. She only spins ice for some reason. I guessed it was because of pain." Hector handed me the glass.

"Come back, I will protect you and Bobby will look you over. Bring your lawyer with you." Ranger told me.

"No, I have too much going on here. I will try to be there for the funeral." I told him and down the drink. Hector poured me another one.

"What are you going to do about your arm?"

"Nothing, it will get better. Now what else is going on?"

"If you aren't here in the morning I'll be there to pick you up."

"You can't, you have business with your lawyers. Thank you for telling me what's going on, good night?" I said and walked over to the phone.

"Nothing is going on, we're in a stand still. Please think about it." I glared at the phone.

"No, I have work to do. I'll call tomorrow." I said and waved to the phone.

"Fine,"

"I will talk to her, there is the island." He said when I glared at him. But when he said that I liked the idea.

"Missy would have to come?" He nodded and understood. "I'll think about it," Hector nodded and hung up the phone. It was a good idea and I would mostly be left alone. "I have a lot of work to do."

"You can't get anything done if you're in pain."

"I can and I will." He filled up my glass and waited for me to make up my mind. "No, I will not go."

"You can go and you can make everyone think you are someone else." I looked back at him.

"I don't like hiding." He nodded and waited longer. "How would we do it."

"We would take a boat there, we would go throw the same port and drive to the coset where someone would meet us with a boat." I thought about it.

"I'll make up my mind tomorrow." He nodded and walked out. I looked out the window thinking. Then turned around and headed back to the entertainment room. Peter was asleep. I flagged Dom down and he carried him to his room. The cracked the door and looked at me.

"You need to see a doctor." I glared at him.

"No one will take your place now. You have the Villages behind you. Go see a doctor."

"I will think about it." I walked into my room and shut the door. I changed for bed and laid down. I couldn't find a place to sleep where I was comfy. I fought for hours then got up. I headed to Hector's room and he wasn't there. I headed down to the library and there was Hector, Victor and Ricker.

"Ready?" Hector asked me.

"Fine come pack me." He nodded and got up.

"Ricker is taking the boy home." He told me as we walked out. I nodded and headed up to my room with him. He packed me and got all our bags in the Jeep. Victor came with us.

It was a long drive, but finely we made it to the cost. Half way throw Peter woke up and had a fight. He made his way coming with us. Scar was there waiting with a boat for us. I didn't understand why he was there. But I didn't say anything till we were on the way.

"Why are you are pick up?" I asked him.

"Ranger brought us in, seems when you want to protect a wanted cimal you bring in your big guns." I rolled my eyes. Peter was laying against me sleeping. It took a while to get to the island and the sun was already high.

"Ranger has a woman at the island waiting for you." Scar said as we pulled into the dock. I looked at him over to Hector.

"Missy is there waiting for you. I called her and told her what you needed. It's a good thing we didn't pack everything from the closet because you need to get out of black." I glared at him. "And you need to cover the tattoo."

"Why?"

"Because it's in Angela's file." Ricker said. I got off the boat and looked at him. "Your known to wear only black and have the tattoo." I rolled my eyes and headed to the house. When I walked inside Missy was there, she was blow away with everything.

"I have a few different ideas." She said and waved me with her. We headed up to Ranger's room and she took over the bathroom. She started on my hair. First she put it under a wig cap and then she tired tones of wigs.

"This one." I told her. It was a bob cut and was blond. I liked it a lot. She started on my make up. All she needed to do was put on face checks. I looked like a different person. She cut my nails off and painted them a light blue color. She handed over a case of contacts. I shook my head and took out the ones I was wearing.

"You have beautiful blue eyes."

"Thank you, will you help me get dressed." She nodded and I looked around the closet. I chose a light gray suit. I slipped on a pair of heals and headed out. Hector smiled when he saw me. I just waved him with me and walked out. Ricker was carrying Peter. Scar and Dagger went with us.

We made it to shore and headed to Rangerman in there SUV's. They parked and we all got out. Danger was waiting for us. He smiled when he saw us.

"You can change everything about yourself, but the air around you still says Steph." I waved my hand. He pushed the button to the elevator. We got in and the door's shut. I looked over at Hector and saw he was in his Rangerman uniform. I didn't like it. Victor was in a suit like normal and Ricker was in jeans. He doesn't normal change what he wears.

We got off on five and Danger showed us where to go. This building wasn't something I knew. He knocked on the door and opened it. Ranger was sitting there waiting. Sara and Julia were there also. Hector took the boy and walked in. I gave Victor a look and he walked in. I shut the door and sat down next to Victor.

"Your look is very good." Ranger told me.

"Missy is very good, I'm not happy that you paid for everything." He gave me a look. Julia just smiled at me. "Are we waiting?" He nodded.

"Hunter is already here. He got the kids to be put in my car till after the funeral, and then they will go with whose being appointed. He's asked for you two to sit in also." I glared at him.

"Why?"

"Because you care about them." I rolled my eyes. Hector nodded thought and I know he wanted me to go. "They you will go see bobby."

"I'm fine." He gave me a look.

"I can tell your in pain." I rolled my eyes again.

"Your very pretty as a blond." Julia told me. I smiled at her.

"Thank you, I won't keep it long. I like long hair." She nodded. "But while I'm here most likely I'll be blond." I told her.

"Why?" She asked and wanted to know.

"There are some people here who would like to ask me some questions and I would rather not answer them. So for a short while I'm going to look different."

"Well your very pretty. I like your eye color." I smiled at her and was about to answer.

"That's Steph natural eye color. When she has brown eyes they are contacts." She nodded and tried to understand. Before she could say anything there was a knock on the door. "Shall we?" Ranger asked and got up. I rolled my eyes again and got up. Victor followed my lead and we followed Ranger to the elevator.

We went down to the first floor.

"So who are you today?" Ranger asked me. I gave him a look.

"Myself of course." He gave me a look. "Stephanie Plum." He nodded and walked us to a another conference room. There sat Hunter and another man. He was slightly older and looked like he really stuck to the books.

"Mr. Parkinson this is Stephanie Plum and her lawyer Victor. You know Carlos." He nodded and we shook hands. Then sat down. I leaned back and was board already. If I leaned just right I wasn't in much pain. The lawyer started talking. I folded my legs and started tapping my foot.

"Ms. Plum do you agree?" My head wiped around and I looked at the lawyer. Victor leaned over to me.

"The governor and his wife gave you Peter and Sara to care for.] I turned and looked at him. He meant what he said. I looked back at the lawyer and couldn't understand. Finely I leaned forward and took the will. I started reading over it.

They changed the will Rebecca said that she wanted me to have the kids. She thought that it would be a way that all the kids wouldn't be spreader. If I didn't want them they would be spilt up with in the family, whoever would take them? I handed the papers over to Victor and nodded. Pushed my chair back and walked out. Hector was there with a glass. I rolled the ice.

"Should I worry?"

[The younger kids are in my care.] He nodded and waited. I downed the glass and looked at him. [This is not what I drink.] He shrugged.

[Sorry Angle, this is all the building holds.] I shook my head and waved it away. I turned on my hell and headed out the front door. Scar was right there with me.

"Where are you going?"

"A bar." He gave me a look. I looked around and headed one way. Finely I found a bar and walked in. A man walked over to me. "Brandy, on the rocks." He gave me a look and filled up the glass. I waved my hand for him to keep going. Then dropped a 20 on the bar.

"Glass also." He nodded and I walked away. I rolled the ice as I walked back.

"All for a glass of brandy?" I gave him a look. He nodded and stood next to me while I was walking. I drank it slow. We made it back to Rangerman and Hector was waiting for me. He saw the glass and smiled.

[Are you ready to return?] I nodded and he walked me back into the room. They went on without me. Victor smiled at me when I sat down. I leaned against my arm rest and sipped my drink.

I stopped paying action again and sat there sipping my drink.

"A letter from the parents to you Ms. Plum." Victor grabbed it and handed it to me. I opened it and held the papers out.

Dear Stephanie,

I know you might be wondering why out of everyone we chose you to take the kids. All it took for me to choose was the fact that your heart is always open. You have been there for Julia these last few years, then when you knew Peter and Sara were left out you looked after them also. Yes as their mother, some of the things upset me. But because they were in Ranger's name I allowed them.

I also am giving you the children because I know they will be close to Julia. You love Carlos so much. It doesn't take much for me to see that. I saw it in the hospital and I see it with ever gift you send.

Now I know you have some things that hold you back. Don't let them. Max and I know what you did to send Carlos home. We also know you would never put a child in harm. Make the chose, don't let anything saw your mine.

With all our hearts Max and Rebecca

I smiled and handed everything over to Victor and took my glass back.

"Do you still agree Ms. Plum?" I nodded and gave him a look. I already answered him once. He folded his arms and looked me over. "How do you think to provide for these children?" I folded my legs.

"Ms. Plum owns a winery," The man was surprised. "She will be more than able to provide for the children. From your client letter they knew she could, even though they are past you should follow their requests. I'll take those papers now." He leaned forward and waited for the papers. The lawyer took his time and finely handed over the papers. Victor was about to get up and I waved him back down.

"Carlos do you have anything against taking your daughter?" The man said. I looked over to Ranger.

"No, I've already been to see a judge." The man nodded.

"You have nothing against him taken the kids, but you have something against me, why and what is it?"

"What means do you really have to take these kids? Who are you anyways?" Victor put his hand on my foot to get me to calm down.

"Stephanie has more than enough means to take the children. She's the woman who save Julia a few years back." I glared at Ranger.

"More means, I have more means then you do." He shoots me a look. "Means, that's a stupid word to use in this case. I have more money than you do. My house is bigger than your and I own more land then you. Sure you have more men behind you, but I don't need a whole army. This is stupid, you listen here old man. You asked me throw two people who have passed on for me to watch their kids. I agree and I will agree till the kids disagree. Now I subject you get on with it or I will take the papers away and have someone do your job for you." He gave me a fish mouth action. I leaned forward and ripped the papers out of his hands. I slid them over to Hunter.

"Get on with it." I told him. He picked them up and got on with it. Most the rest were to other people. The kids got the house. When he was done he handed the papers over. I gave them back to the old man.

"Thank you, have a good day." He still just gasped at me.

"It seems were being dismissed. Lunch." Hunter asked Victor. He nodded and walked out. I waved to the papers and he nodded. I pushed my chair out and walked away also. Hector and Bobby were waiting for me. I rolled my eyes and downed the glass. Hector handed me a new one. This time it was brandy.

We walked into the doctor's office where another man was.

"Brown?"

"Boomer this is Grove, Grove this is Boomer." Bobby walked me into a room and Hector helped me out of my coat and shirt. Bobby looked my shoulder over.

"You have one nasty bruise." I nodded and watched him. Grove came in and turned around at once.

"I'm dressed." He nodded and just looked at the wall.

"You need x rays. Hector won't let me touch you. So I take it you're in a lot of pain from this. I know you don't like pain pills. But getting drunk isn't much better Boomer." I waved my hand at him.

[5 more and she might be tipsy. Brandy just clams her down.] Hector told me. [Her jacket ever hurts, but she needs to stay covered.] I glared at Hector. Bobby nod.

"I think you broke your collar bone. X rays will give us the answers. I know a doctor who will see you. He's been waiting." I rolled my eyes at him. Hector held up my shirt for me. I got in it and he helped me into my jacket also. Grove finely turned around and looked at me.

"Can you move your arm?" He asked.

"I try not to." He came over and took my hand. He asked me to grab back. I could only move so much. He nodded to Bobby and helped me off the table.

"If I don't feel like going to see a doctor?" I asked him.

"If it's broke it will get worse. If it's not it can get worse. No matter what we need to find out what's going on." I let out a breath and rolled my ice.

"No pills." He nodded and waved me with him. We headed to the garage and got in the SUV.


	15. Chapter 15

Ranger

That woman is never easy. Mr. Parkinson was still sitting there gasping. I waved the door shut.

"She's like that, Hunter should have warned you."

"She just took over,"

"You weren't going fast enough for her. She comes and goes as will and controls everything she can. What you need to understand is that she holds everyone above herself. Those kids will be taken care of better than you would even believe."

"She's sitting in front of me drinking." He said and wasn't happy about it.

"She won't take pain pills and from what we think she broke her collar bone. She held off seeing a doctor to be in this meeting."

"See she lives a dangers life." I shook my head no.

"She was working on home repairs." He didn't understand. "She's not one for letting others do her work for her. She was working on a wall, people weren't there to help and something fall on her. She caught it in time, but still it hit her shoulder." He was thinking about it.

"That isn't safe."

"No but if she wouldn't let a grown man with the training to do the work, why would you think she would let a child. A hurt shoulder doesn't mean she lives in a dangers world." He put all his papers together and started getting up.

"Is she as well off as she said she was?" I let out a breath and leaned back.

"I don't know, Stephanie and Victor are very private. But her house is grand. She does have many workers behind her. I know without a dough she does have means behind her. If she didn't I would be behind her." He nodded.

"But you Carlos have a very large profile. Could that woman really have more?"

"She could without even having to think about it. But how large it is I do not know." He nodded and got up. I waited and walked him out. I shook his hand and told him to have a good day. When I headed back up to the kids I saw Sara pocking her head out of the room. She left the door open.

"He's back." She said and I followed her in.

"Where's Stephy?" Julia asked me.

"Someone talked her into seeing a doctor. Should we wait for her or would you like to know what news's I have." They looked at each other and nodded.

"Tell us." Peter told me. I sat down and nodded. I looked at them all and thought about it.

"Julia is in my care right now. We all knew this was going to happen. As for you Peter and Sara you have the choice of sticking together. Your parents thought you would be better if you were to go to Stephanie. If you would rather not, then we will find someone in the family who would take you."

"Yes." Peter said at once. Sara didn't know. Her little shoulders dropped and she looked down at the ground.

"Sara would you rather do something else?" She was quite a long time.

"I don't know her, I know you." She said to me.

"You can get to know her, believe it or not she's been the one who's been sending you all those gifts. She would put my name on them so I would get the cried." She looked at me. She didn't understand.

"Stephy didn't want to worry anyone either. She would know that we would know my dad. But she's really nice,"

"I don't know her."

"There's time for that. You don't have to make the chose now. No matter what though she'll take you. If you chose to go another way, we'll work on that."

"Where dose she live?" Sara asked.

"In this really cool house. There's a pool and game room and all this land. People are around though, but it's really cool."

"But my friends."

"You could ask her to stay here so you're by your friends. How about we go back to your house and get something to eat." She nodded and took my hand. Julia and Peter followed. We stopped and got lunch and headed back to their house. We eat and played some card games.

Sara fall asleep while we were watching a movie. There was a soft knock on the front door. Julia went to answer it and Steph walked in. She looked tired. But she used her back arm to shut the door.

"What did the doctor say?" I asked her.

"I bruised my shoulder." She came in and sat down. "When's the funeral?" She asked us. Peter turned off the TV. Julia looked sad.

"It's tomorrow at noon," She nodded and looked at Julia then to Sara.

"I'm guessing you guys don't have anything to wear to something like this do you?" She asked them.

"What would you wear?"

"Something very nice, you would want to wear black. But you don't have to." She looked at me.

"You want to dress better than you would with your Sunday best." Peter didn't like that.

"We can go look for something to wear.' She told them. That's all Julia needed. I picked Sara up and we headed out. Steph went with us. I didn't even have to ask. She made sure Julia and Peter got in then got in herself. I pulled out and headed to the Mall.

It didn't take long for me and Peter to head to the men's section and find something to wear. I noticed my men following Steph around. She noticed them also. She was much better now at catching tails. Sara was awake now looking throw dresses with the girls. She was warming up to Steph. Peter couldn't make up his mind.

"Size?" I asked him.

"Why?" I looked him over, looked throw the clothes and finely waved someone over.

"Dress suit, without jacket." I told the woman and she looked at Peter.

"Color?" She asked me.

"Black, white shit charcoal tie." She waved us with her. As we were heading to the dressing room she grabbed what I asked for. Peter liked this. He walked into the dressing room and shut the doors.

"Can I wear my own shoes?" He asked me.

"I don't care." He walked out and was dressed up.

"Do you have black shoes?" Steph said, where did she come from. He nodded and looked down at his shoes. "You can wear then," She moved closer and fixed his tie. He let her and she moved on to fix everything else that needed to be fixed. Then she took off the tie, she pointed to the mirror and walked away.

She came back with a jacket and helped him in. He tried to find the pockets. She played with his hair and walked away.

"Does that mean she likes it?" He asked me.

"I would guess, pockets are on the inside." He looked and nodded. Then just used his pant pockets. He walked back into the dressing room and changed.

"The lady," The woman that was helping us handed me a set of clothes. I took them and checked the size. I had my own suit to wear. But it was a nice suit. I nodded and she just waited. I took them and walked into the dressing room. When I walked out Steph was waiting. She fixed my tie and looked me over.

Then took the tie off and put another one on me. She looked me over thinking. She waved her hand and the woman came back. She was holding more clothes. Steph pulled off the jacket and helped me in a vest and jacket. She closed it looking me over. Pulled the jacket off and vest. Then put the jacket back on.

"There." She walked away. I gave her a look and looked in the mirror. It had room for a holster. I took our clothes and walked out with Peter. Julia was looking throw shoes and Sara was holding Steph's hand as they walked around.

"Ready?" She asked. I nodded. The woman took our things and bagged them.

"Did you find anything?" I asked her.

"I have something to wear already," She paid before I could even notice what was going on. She waved her hand and Danger came and grabbed the bags.

"When did you become a bag lady?" I asked him. He smiled and walked out with me.

"When did you become the man that would let a woman pay?" Peter laughed. Steph got everyone in the SUV and waved her hand. Hector pulled up next to the SUV. She nodded to me and got in.

Just like that she was gone. Peter folded his arms and gave me a look.

"Don't worry we're heading the same way." We got in the SUV and took the short way to the pear. Steph and Hector were waiting for us with Victor. She was reading over some papers.

"What took you so long?" She asked as Victor helped the kids on the boat. I just shook my head and took over control. Steph pulled Sara and her lap and let her read over the papers with her. We got to land and grabbed everything and headed to the house. Julia was surprised. The kids love the house.

"Missy?" Steph called out as we got inside. She pulled the wig off and shook out her hair. She guilder the kids into the kitchen and Hector started grabbing things for her.

"Hey boomer you cook?" She gave Lester a look. But she was surprising everyone here.

"If we go will we move?" Sara asked her. Steph nodded and smiled at her.

"For now, it might just be in the summer. Right now I have a lot of work to do. When school starts again we can talk about it." Sara nodded and thought about it.

"Peter say's your house is cool?" Steph looked back at her.

"It's big, much bigger than this house. At one time it was a mansion, some very important people owned it. But when the war started the house was left and other people started to take it over. It's taken a lot of work for the house to be opened up fully. The house and land are called a plantation. The house has a lot of rooms. 11 in the main courters and there are many wings to the house."

"There is also a pool and game room." Peter said.

"Yes there is that. In the front of the house are all my grapes. Behind the house is the pool. Going around the whole front of the house is a water way. You have to go around that to get to the house. Around that and the back of the house are a lot of trees. Behind the trees that are behind the house is a cliff."

I listened and couldn't understand her. She had grapes. I know there was a fire, but I never found out how much was burned down. She took everything out and put in grapes. Why would she put in grapes?

"Why do you have so many grapes?" Sara asked.

"You have to grow a lot to make wine. Next to the house there's a garage going up and some where I'm going to put a building for the wine. At one time there was a winery there before. That was the second large thing to come out of the land." She told them.

Victor told everyone that there was a winery but I didn't believe it. I thought that was just a front to what she was really doing. I thought about it.

"But grapes take a long time, it's slow work." She told them with a smile. It wasn't long before Steph handed over plates for the kids. She smiled at them and grabbed a juice for herself. She waved her hand to all the food for us to dies our own plates up.

"You're not eating?" Sara asked. Steph smiled at her.

"I had a very big lunch," Sara nodded and started eating. Bobby shook his head no when I looked at him. But when I looked back Hector gave me a look I should leave it alone. Every one grabbed something to eat. She started cleaning up when all the food was gone. Half way throw Hector grabbed his phone and handed it over to her. She answered it and walked out the back door.

"Dose she work a lot?" Julia asked me. I looked at Hector.

"She is just busy right now with everything going up. She normal doesn't leave this much or this long. Soon it will be just waiting." He told them.

"Can you eat these grapes?" Sara wanted to know.

"Yes they are the same grapes you get from the store. After they are picked, you start making wine out of them. From being so new, it will take quite some time to branch the wine out."

"I don't understand." Peter said.

"To make wine, it takes a few weeks. But to make really good wine. That takes years. After the wait, then you have to market and sale. Anything new like this takes some to a lot of time." Victor told him.

"Is wine good?"

"It can be, there are many different kinds. Some people don't like it and some people do." Victor told him. Steph was outside and on the phone. I got up and walked out waving Bobby with me.

"What's the new?" I asked him.

"She did some work on her shoulder. Nothing is broken, but she dislocated her shoulder and pinched some things. The doctor had to pop it out again and put it back in. It will still hurt for a while. But it will heal."

"Is she fine?" I asked him.

"Hector and her wouldn't let me in the full appointment. I was there in the end and was watching over everything. James would have your answers." I rolled my eyes.

"Where the hell did he come from?"

"I guess she called him in. My PT let him rule the appointment." I nodded and looked at the kitchen door. "She's fine now Ranger."

"She's never not allowed you in the room with her. Why has she changed now?" I asked him.

"Mostly I think it was because she had to be topless for most of the appointment." That made me understands anything. She's not been good with anyone seeing her naked. "For not eating I don't know."

"She's always eat, that's one thing you can count on." I looked at the door again thinking about it. Missy came down the stairs with Danger. Steph opened the door and looked at them smiling.

"Dinner?" She asked. Missy smiled back.

"How did the hair go today, you were never good with a wig." Steph opened the door the whole way.

"It stayed in place. I would like to know how you're going to fix all this." She asked Missy.

"When you're done working I'll replace them. For now life with it. I'll paint them before you leave." Steph nodded and walked into the kitchen behind her. The kids came in and the tv was turned on. It wasn't long before all of them were asleep. Steph guild the kids into rooms and hung up their clothes for the next day. She walked into Hector's room and changed. When she walked out she was pulling on a robe.

Victor got up and walked away with her. He did slip a hat on and they walked into the kitchen. I heard the back door open and close.

"She doesn't want anything to do with you now dose she Rangerman?" Danger said giving me a look. I thought about it and got up.

"AH?" Missy said and I stopped and looked back at her. "Being a Caveman doesn't normal win a woman over." She told me. What the hell was she talking about? I didn't care and started walking again. I opened the back door and saw them both right away. Steph was leaning against the railing and Victor was leaning against it looking at me.

"I'm going to take this as we need to talk?" She asked me. Victor looked down at her. She waved her finger and he nodded to me and walked inside. I moved over and stood next to her.

"Wine?" I asked her. She nodded and took a drink.

"It's had a good history there. Just because I got ride of the drugs doesn't mean I got rid of the name. I am still and always will be the black widow."

"What does that mean Steph?" She waved her glass around.

"It means we are from two different life styles. My life now doesn't lead itself to relationships." I turned her face.

"Why?" I asked her. She just smiled at me.

"I knew a long time ago we would never be together. Now we really can't. Most the high powered people you know, know who I am. It would never work Ranger, I can barely spend the day here."

"Then stop being the fucking black widow." She shook her head.

"It's who I am. Just like you are who you are." She moved back and looked out at the water again. I couldn't believe her. I moved behind her and put my arms on either side of her.

"Yes babe, I know who you are. I know everything you've done and I know where your mind is. I never said we could have our someday because of what I've done in my life. I said that because I wanted to wait till I was a free man. It didn't seem right to be with you, when someone else owned me. I've loved you since the minute you walked into the dinner. I'm going to keep loving you till I'm dead." She went stiff and listened to what I said.

"This should mean what to me."

"Babe, my government pass word to my cleanse is the day I met you. My safe is the same. I met you and my world changed. Babe I couldn't put you in the place to be with me and then I get myself killed. My men understand the life chose. My family understands that I'm military. But you babe, it would have killed you. I know you would have been upset either way, but if we were together and if we had a family together. You would have been crushed." She shook her head.

"That wasn't your chose to make."

"I know you would have rather been with me. But it was my chose. Every time I left I would have thought about you and how you would have acted if I got hurt."

"I acted that way anyways." I kissed right above her ear. "Ranger." She tired to pull away.

"Do you know when Tank told me you were pregnant and lost the baby all I could think about is when we could try again and have another child? I never knew that would have been a chose with you. Kids scare you, but I see you now with them and I know you make a wonderful mother." She didn't say anything.

"This doesn't change anything."

"Why because your living on the bottom on the glove. Why because you've the black widow and no longer feel bad when you kill bad people. Babe I will always and have always been your best friend. That's what you are to me. You wouldn't have sent me home because I was your lover. You did it because your my best friend." She finely looked up at me. I moved back a little for her to turn around and look up at me.

"What?"

"If you came for me because you were my lover you would have left with me and stayed right where you were. But you changed your life around so you could really send me home, send me home to my family, friends and my daughter. You did what no one thought they could do. Babe look at what you've done for my daughter. Two years ago you picked out a gift for Julia and since then you have kept giving her little thinks to remind her that I am there for her. Babe I love you and if all you can give me is your friendship then I'll take it. But I love you and that will never change."

"So now you love me?" I smiled at her. Moved forward and cupped the back of her neck.

"I've always loved you. You might not have been awake, but I told you every time I left. Just because I couldn't bring myself to damn you doesn't mean I didn't love you. Like I know just because you followed my wishes, doesn't mean you didn't love me." She gave me a look.

"Ranger this doesn't mean anything." I moved closer to her.

"Then I'll wait for you, but babe I'm not going to give up." I leaned forward and kissed her. She gasped and but didn't pull away. I put my hand on her back and pulled her against me. As soon as I licked her lip she opened her mouth and kissed me back.

"Babe?"

"I can't return." She told me with her eyes closed. She was holding them closed. I kissed her head and held her against me.

"I'll talk to Ricker to see if he can stay and help me clear a few things up about your file. You weren't the only one to piss MacBride off. We never got along, but with some help Ricker and I can get him off your case. But babe I never asked you to come back." Her eyes popped open and she looked at me.

"What?" I smiled at her.

"I don't need to know much to know that you have made that place your home. I've been moving some things around so I could step aside. Julia is all grown up almost and I want to spend some time with her. I've never asked you to come back."

"But, why?" I kissed her head and linger there.

"I don't care where you live, what you do or how you do it. If you want to live there, then live there. If you want to live here where your safe then live her. If you want me to I will buy you a house anywhere you want me to. I just want to be with you." She looked away from me thinking.

"I can't have kids," I pulled her against me and held her.

"No it would just be very hard to have a child. If you want to try, we'll try. If you want to put it in the doctor's hands we will. If you don't want a child then we'll leave it alone."

"Ranger, don't push." I kissed her head.

"I'm not babe, I'm just telling you how it is. I won't push you." She brushed her hair back thinking about everything I said.

"Maybe," She said finely. I kissed her head. She leaned against me. "So wine?" She nodded.

"The ground is very rich, it's good for growing and grapes are clean." I laughed.

"Didn't like being dirty did you?"

"I don't know anything about drugs. I know about making people fear me and brandy." I pulled back and kept an arm around her. She came willy and walked inside with me. I opened our liquor keeps. Looked around and pulled a bottle forward.

"I didn't know about this."

"We've stocked it up, there's some times where you need to get a drink. I'll replace it if you want it." She read the label and looked up at me.

"I couldn't,"

"I won't mind, tequila is what I drink to forget or what Hector uses to get me to talk. Brandy is what I just drink to drink. I won't mind."

"It's yours?"

"Babe that liquor bar was mine I put in and stocked." I looked throw the bottles and tipped one. It had Lester's name on the bottom. "If it's labeled as the owner, if not it's just the house stock. Most I bought or brought home with me and I don't mind replaces it. This is something I don't really care about. You have it if you want it." She felt the label over again.

"It's very nice." I kissed her head.

"Why didn't you eat?" Her shoulder's dropped.

"I don't like eating what I cook. I don't eat a lot anymore anyways." I looked back at the fridge and thought about it. I pulled her with me and put her in a chair. I grabbed some things and started putting something together for her.

"Really I don't eat a lot anymore. I won't eat all this." She said when I put the plate in front of her.

"Eat what you can," She looked everything over and thought about it. Then took a bit. I made it with as good things in it as I could. She didn't mind at all. "Hector needs to feed you more often."

"Hector doesn't feed me, I have a cook and she feeds me as much as she can." She let out a breath.

"You don't normal eat a lot when you're sick either, you always said it was the best way to fit in your pants." She smiled.

"I haven't had that problem in a while. It's not going to be smart for me to go tomorrow." She said and looked up at me.

"I'll take care of that, you didn't look like yourself today. I have enough men that can and will make sure you aren't bothered tomorrow. You shouldn't have to hid if you don't want to."

"It will bring trouble for you." I shook my head no.

"You really are protected by the government, you've done a lot of work for them. FIB just wants to stick there noise in where it doesn't belong." She rolled her eyes. I just smiled and took the empty plate from her. She was surprised.

"How?"

"Babe I know you, maybe I should give your cook some heads up. I'm pretty sure Hector took his room back. Crash in my bed and I'll find somewhere else to sleep. She shook her head.

"I'm not taking your bed."

"Come on," I waited and walked her out. I headed to my room and waited for her to get in bed.

"Ranger." I walked into the closet and changed into a pair of sweats. She gave me a look.

"We've shared a bed before. I won't push you." She didn't say anything, but I didn't stop. I got in bed and laid down. She rolled around longer then I would normal let her. Finely I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her to me. She laid on my chest and let out a breath.

"It's fine babe, I've missed this." She just snuggled into me and started to move her leg. I didn't understand when she rolled over and got out of bed. I sat up and watched her. She walked into the closet and pulled off her nighty. It was a long dress and I know she liked it. She walked out in a short white on and crawled over to me and laid back down.

"The other one was better." I said. She laughed.

"Your boxes are under it. They don't really fit anymore though."

"Your still beautiful. I'll have Elle send you a smaller pair." She nodded and was falling asleep.

"itsfinedontneed." I kissed her head and held her against me.

"Are you sure you have something to wear?" She nodded and pointed to the closet.

"Pretty."

"Alright," I watched her and waited till she was sleeping. Then I closed my eyes and followed her.


	16. Chapter 16

I woke and was more rested then I have been in a long time. I looked up and saw Ranger was still asleep. I didn't want to wake him but I needed to use the bathroom. He let me go at once. I used the bathroom. When I walked back out a cup of coffee was waiting for me and the doors to the outside were opened.

I grabbed it and stepped outside. It was early still and so pretty. I felt someone move behind me and I looked back. Ranger was there leaning against the doorframe.

"Morning." He nodded and was watching me. I looked back out at the scan in front of me. I finished my coffee and took a deep breath. It was time for everyone to start getting ready. I turned back around and grabbed my rode. I slipped it on as I walked out of the room. Hector was in the kitchen waiting for me.

"Wake Missy," He filled up my cup and nodded. I turned around and headed to Julia's room. I knocked and pecked in. She was started to come around.

"Hu?" She asked.

"Time to get up." She nodded and started getting up. I knocked and opened Sara's door. She wasn't willing to get up. But did anyways. Peter was next. He was grumpy and walked out with me. I watched him walk into the kitchen and get something to drink. He really doesn't need to get up this early.

"Why did you wake me up?"

"You can sleep on the boat ride back to land." He glared at me. I turned around and headed back up to Ranger's room. I jumped into the shower and washed off. Missy was there walking into the bathroom as soon as I walked out. She looked me over and shook her head.

"This is going to take me forever." I shook my head at her and walked into the closet. I put on my underwear on and looked for my dress. I couldn't find it.

"Hector." I yelled as I pulled on my robe and walked out. Hector was standing in the living room looking up at me. "Where's my dress?" He smiled and pointed to the railing by the stairs. I gave him a look and walked over. I opened the bag and saw the dress. Then I saw my coat under the dress.

"You brought it?"

"You will have to pick your own shoes." I grabbed everything and walked back into the room. Missy was sitting waiting. The bathroom door was shut. I knew Ranger was in there. I laid the dress on the bed and hung my jacket up. I walked into the bathroom and started blowing my hair dir.

"Babe?" Ranger said when he walked out of the shower. There was a towel wrapped around his hips.

"Missy is waiting?" He smiled and walked out. Missy walked in at once.

"What's this dress look like?" He asked.

"You'll see." She started on my make-up and changed things about my face. Then pinned my hair up and put the wig on. After she fixed everything she grabbed a hair pin and pinned a vial in my hair. I smiled and liked it.

"Do you need help." I shook my head and she left. I held the door open and Ranger walked out with his only his pants on. I looked throw the closet trying to find everything. I was zipping my dress up when someone knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

"I need help?" Sara said.

"Come in." I told her and fixed my dress. She came in and a few second later Julia walked in. I waved then into the bathroom and started getting them ready.

"Your dress is very pretty." Julia said.

"Thank you, it's not something I would normal wear to a funeral. But I have a jacket to wear over it." They both nodded and waited there turn. Both girls were checking out all my make-up and hair things. But I went simple with both of them.

"There you go, I think it's almost time." They nodded and walked out with me. I pulled on my jacket as we were walking out and closed it. My shoes were black and white baby dolls. We went down stairs and Hector handed me a wallet. I liked that it. Ranger looked at me at once when I walked into the kitchen. He didn't like that I wasn't showing him.

Peter was waiting and not happy. He jumped up at once and was ready to leave. I know he wanted to get back to sleep. I shook my head and pointed to his chair. He plopped back down and folded his arms. Hector and Ricker started handing me dices.

"I know you all might not want to, but now is a better time to eat." They all nodded and started dicing up there plates. I made sure they had everything and took a plate from Hector. It was already put together. I stood at the bar and eat.

[When did you bring my coat up?] I asked him.

[Victor grabbed it as we were leaving. He thought you would have wanted it. Your other one is in my room.] I looked at my coat thinking about it. He shook his head no. I shouldn't wear it.

Everyone cleaned up and we headed out. Once the boat was moving Peter leaned against me and fall asleep. I moved my arm over him and held him to me. I pulled out my phone and started checking up on everything.

[We need to leave tomorrow.] I told Hector. He nodded and looked over at Victor. [What?] I asked them.

[I'm staying a few more days. I have a business meeting to go to.] I nodded and didn't care. I checked a e mail. Then looked over at him. He knew I would catch up with that.

[How long will you be?]

[I should only be the day, but it's in three days. I'll leave after you do for the meeting.] He told me. I nodded and went back to my phone.

[Don't bring it home with you.] He laughed.

[Have I ever.] He was going to meet a friend. I nodded to him and smiled. Every once in a while I would look up to see how close we were. When I was done I put my phone away and leaned back.

[I don't like this.] Ranger told me. I looked over at him and knew he didn't have a clue of what we were talking about.

{Victor is heading home to get laid.} He looked at me a long time and Victor was laughing again. {He and his lady friend get together maybe once a mouth. If it was my business I would already know about it and if it was his business he wouldn't have waited for me to leave.} I didn't feel the need to bring all of his business forward.

{My wife and Steph don't get along.} Victor said. Hector finely broke a smile. Ranger looked at Victor and waited. Victor look at me and I waved my hand at him. {Isabella is CIA, she mostly works in undercover and that's how we meet. When I first started working for Steph she wasn't happy, I've never got my hands this dirty before. Isabella confronted Steph at a bad time. They don't like each other, but Steph did a very large favor for her once and they try to stay out of each other path. But that favor is why the division has gave Steph a grace, but if she were to step out of place with them again, they wouldn't look the other way.}

{That's a kind way of saying what happened. We tried to kill each other. But I was already in the area for a reason and they thanked me from a distance and let me walk away. I would have anyways.}

{Why doesn't the FIB feel the same way then?}

{Because they want to ask me questions and I don't want to answer. I really don't want to answer while I'm in the country as Stephanie Plum. Very few people know what I look like in real life. The CIA doesn't even. The FBI have made jumps to who I am.} I said and thought about it. {That's not true one person knows what I look like.}

{Babe there's pictures of you.} I shrugged and didn't care. We were already slowly down and pulling into the dock. There was a line of SUV's waiting for us. I woke Peter up and got him moving. Victor helped me out and I walked the kid's to the first.

The rest of the drive was short. But when we walked into the church it was packed. We got in line to pay our respects and then sat in the back. Hector and Victor were watching over us. Most of Rangerman was doing the same. But Danger stayed with us along with Scar. Many people got up and talked.

By the end I was pissed off. No one said anything about the kids. Sara was crying, Peter was trying to be any place but here and Julia was upset also. But she was holding on. They bodies were carried out and everyone followed. SUV's were waiting for us. Our driver got out when we got there and we all got in.

We drove to the graveyard and the preacher started talking. A group of woman sang.

"Miss Angela you must come with me." I looked to my side and saw Antony. He was dress in a black suit and there were two men behind him. He was looking around. I nodded and he put his hand on my back and turned me around.

[What's going on?] I asked him.

[I have been keeping a very close watch on you since our deal. I knew you would be here and a few others have known also. They are not happy with you.] I didn't understand. When we broke throw the people, Scar and Hector were there. Antony kept us at a fast pace, we got to a limo and he got me in. The door was shut and we drove away.

[What are you talking about.] I asked him.

[You were in control of a large part of the drug market. When that was no more and when you have no plans of replacing it, people started getting pissed off. Here Michel.] The limo stopped and he opened the door. I watched him get out and held out his hand for me. I took it and got out. Everyone followed us and we got into another limo.

[You knew there were people there that's why you had many guards.] I nodded.

[The FBI wants to ask some questions.] He waved his hand.

[They don't matter. These people are out for your blood. They thought while you were at a point of graving you would be an easy target. It seems there has been many different stories to who you are. I would like to know what one is true.] I folded my legs and gave him a look. [ You are a woman of means who came out of nowhere. You are strong and fear within reason. But unlike many of us, you came out of nowhere. You didn't lie when you told me they weren't your children, but you treat them like they are. You are around a man who you killed publicly and you are protected to well by many different branches of many different governments. I would like the real story for saving you.] I folded my arms and gave him a look.

We looked at each other, but I looked around when we stopped. We were at a house. I didn't understand. But the doors were opened and we got out. Antony walked me to the door and walked in.

"Brother?" He yelled as we walked in. Scar and Hector didn't look happy to be here. A man I knew walked around the corner.

"Antony what are you doing here, what trouble have your brought." He asked at once. Then looked around. "Why have you brought his men to my house." Antony looked around and didn't understand.

"I'm sorry Abele, it's my fault Rangerman is here. But they are here to make sure I'm safe." Abele looked me over as he walked closer. He smiled when he saw what he was looking for. When he was closer enough he held out his hands and kissed my check.

"How you have changed Stephanie. I don't really care for this look. But as I have said in the past you are welcome, so where is Carlos?" Victor was watching us.

"Your brother pulled me out of a funeral. He should might be here any time." Abele nodded and put my hand around his arm and walked me into the living room.

"Should we wait, or would you like to grace me with how you have meet my brother and why he saved you. Victor doesn't like many people." We sat down and were given drinks. I took a sip and sat it down.

"I met your brother because I was sale drugs to him. As you know me as Stephanie he knows me as Angela or the Black Widow." Abele looked at me to him and nodded.

"And all the pieces fit together finely. I always knew you could be great. You made some waves, I'm surprised this is the first time you have come to me, and I'm hurt." I rolled my ice and didn't know what to say.

"I tried to stay away from some things."

"I demand to know how you know each other." Victor finely said as I was about to say more. Abele gave him a look. But I nodded and would allow him to say what he needed to.

"I meet the lovely Stephanie a few years ago when my boy was in trouble. The man that should be showing up any time to collect her was dragged into the mess. He used her to watch me. But we got to close for his comfort. She was there to let me get away. Dan doesn't like her all that much for him. My heath wasn't all that good at the time." I smiled at Abele.

"I believe you asked me to marry you?" He nodded.

"Not many woman wouldn't be scare for the father of a mob to get in there car. Most men in your place would have been scared. Right there I knew you would make something grate with your life. I see you have. Yes I knew who you are, I also know what you have done. What are you replanting?"

"Grapes, I would like to try my hand at wine. I am not very good with drugs." He nodded.

"Now what happened?" He asked both of us.

"I demand the whole history. From the start." He said. Abele was pissed off.

"I was born Stephanie Plum, when my life got hard I turned into a bounty hunter. That's where I met Carlos, also known as Maco. He was part of the government and he was sent on a mission down to my house. I allowed it to go on so long before I took over and sent him home. I took his place because that's how it worked. But I never had any plans to keep sailing drugs. When I got to a point I put a plan in place to allow them to be destroyed and now I'll have grapes soon. No the kids weren't mine. But when their parents passed away, I was given the two younger one while Julia went with her father. That's everything."

"Now tell me what's going on?"

"People are trying to kill me." I waved my glass.

"There are many people who aren't happy with how she has taken over the plantation. They are trying to kill her to take over."

"Oh and the FBI wants to ask me questions." Abele looked at us a long time.

"You don't care?" I shook my head no.

"I don't plan on answering question and I don't plan on dying. I am where I want to be and nothing's going to change that."

"Grandpa," A young girl ran in. She slid for a stop and looked at us. "Uncle Victor." She wasn't sure about everything.

"Grace this is my friend Stephanie," Abele said to her. She nodded slowly and looked back at her grandpa. "Was there something you needed?" She nodded.

"Yes, it would be wise to have someone else answer your door." Ranger said. He walked in the room and I looked behind him waiting. I looked back at Hector.

"Would it be over stepping to say we'll stay for lunch?" I asked Abele.

"Not at all," I waved to Hector. He walked out to get the kids. "Hello Carlos, you took longer than I thought you would."

"Yes well you have to wait for the FBI to get out of the way. What happened out there today?" He centered on me.

"Seems people are trying to kill me. Victor is the only person who knew anything about me and he has been watching me. He decided to intervene today." I got up and walked out with my glass. Abele and Antony followed me. We walked out the back door and it was shut behind us. My jacket slid off and we sat down.

"I need to know more." I told Antony. "I am not just looking after myself anymore. You understand." He nodded.

"You have never just been looking out for just yourself. You have always been there mother. It just took some time for you to understand. They will not come to your house. They wanted to take you out in an easy way. If I would have known you were so well hidden I wouldn't have." I let out a breath.

"How did you know?" I asked him. He smiled at me and leaned back.

"You hold yourself in a way no one else does. But I found you throw the young woman. What do you normal look like?" He asked me. I really didn't understand the question.

"The blue eyes are her own. She normal has brown hair and it's curly. It never is tame and it's beautiful on her. What did she look like when you saw her?" Abele asked.

"Long black hair and brown eyes. Very tan." They both looked at me. I smiled at them.

"When I became the black widow I died my hair black. I have extensions to make my hair longer. But most of it is my own hair. Brown eyes are contacts. Right now I'm wearing check pieces along with a nose piece." I said and felt it. "Blond is just a wig."

"Carlos doesn't seem happy." I waved it away.

"He normal isn't a man not to be in charge or in the center of everything."

"You are not together?" Abele asked me. Victor looked at me.

"No we aren't and have never been."

"But you both clearly love each other. What's holding you back?"

"A lot has happened in the last two years. For the both of us. I'm not going to push or pull away. If it happens it happens. But as you can tell, I can't stay in the country very long without having to return home." They both looked at me and nodded.

"Yes you do have some very unwelcoming people after you. Both sides of the line are after you. The good guys and the bad guys. You know I still do own you a favor Stephanie. I might be able to help you." I looked his face over and looked out at the waves.

"Yes I do remember that, I still have your business card in my wallet with the I own you on the back. But if I won't allow Ranger to help me then I'm sure I won't let you help me. By the end of the summer I might have some why to get the fbi off my back. As for all the dealers that want to take my place. Sooner or later they'll get over themselves or they'll get dead. I'm heading back home tomorrow." Antony was looking at his bother not understanding why he owned me a favor.

"You won't let Carlos help you?" He asked. I shook my head no. He was surprised. "I remember a time where you liked him saving you." I smiled and nodded at him.

"I don't mind him saving me, I still like it. But I can take care of my own problems and I will."

"The flower has finely blow. I might want to come see these grapes of yours. With you behind it, I know it's going to be something to see." I nodded and looked at him.

"Soon my door will be open. I'm hopping I'll be done by the end of summer and I am hoping to have everything taken care of." The door open and I looked over. Sara pecked out and walked out with Grace following. Sara light up when I waved her over. I pulled her on my lap and she leaned back.

"Grandpa lunch is ready, are we going to eat?" Grace asked stopping next to her grandpa and put her hands on her hips.

"Of Couce, I've been waiting for you to tell us." She huffed and walked back inside.

"I think your going to have your hands full with that one when she grows up." He nodded and got up. Sara got up and looked up at me. I stood up and her mouth dropped open. She liked the dress. I grabbed my coat and walked in with her. Ranger was standing there with his arms folded. But once he saw me he looked me over and his eyes went dark. I raised my eye brow at him and followed Grace into the dinning room.

"Antony why are you the only one who knows who Steph is?" Ranger asked as he sat down. Antony smiled at me and I nodded for him to speck.

"We've done business a few times. But like most I wanted to know who she was. Before this last sale I was watching her. From a distance and I had someone else doing the watching. When we meet I wanted to see what she really looked like. People have been saying a lot of things about her. I asked?" He said like it was nothing. Hector and Danger just smiled.

"You were the only one to ask?" Ranger didn't believe it. I looked at Antony thinking about it.

"He really was the only one to ask. Most people are afride of me." I shrugged.

"Most don't know how to push her button's either. I asked her first, then I made her want to show me. Once she's doing it for herself she's more willing then wanting to do it for someone else." He said to Ranger.

"It's more she doesn't like being told what to do." Ranger said back. I rolled my eye and started eating. The food was really good. But I couldn't eat it all. Ranger was watching me and he didn't like the face that I stopped eating. I looked over at Hector and he was watching everything also. It never bothered him that I didn't eat everything because he know he would be feeding me later.

"Thank you for lunch." I said when everyone was done eating.

"Your welcome, come back when you have more time." I nodded and got up. He kissed my check. "Love is something you can't fight, but I understand the need to find the new ground." He said in my ear. I nodded and kissed his check. Antony was standing behind his brother. I kissed his check also.

"Thank you for the help this afternoon. Next time you feel the need a phone call works just as well." He looked my face over. I pasted over a card with my number on it. He took it and nodded.

"Alright, keep your little one's safe." I nodded and started guilding everyone out. The SUV's were waiting for us. But what I noticed was Victor on the phone pacing. He only got worked up when he was talking to his wife. I got the kids in Ranger's SUV and let them leave. Half the SUV's left with him. The other half were here to keep me safe.

"Victor?" I said watching him. He stopped and looked at me. Said something and hung up the phone I raised my eye brow at him. He walked over and opened my door. I waited and looked at him.

"I'll explain." He said and I got in. He got in and Hector pulled away. "It seem's that word about taking you out has become loud enough for other's to hear. Bethanne knew something was going to happen and didn't tell me." He wasn't very happy about this.

"Don't be upset at her." I told him, he turned and looked at me. It was a cold look. I waited for him to say what he was thinking. He just turned back around and folded his arms. "She has no reason to pass on information to you about me, Victor. I could understand why your upset with her. But being upset with her right before your going to meet her won't help you."

"We're not meeting." He told me. I looked at Hector.

"She's not coming to the house right?" He nodded. I leaned back and let it go. We stopped and I looked around. We were at the kids house. I got out and took Sara's hand. We walked inside and the kitchen was packed with food. Everyone grabbed a plate and started eating. I looked around thinking about everything.

[Angle?] Hector said to me. I smiled and headed outside. He shut the door behind us and looked around. [We need to fix these problems.] I nodded and put my hands behind my back.

[We can't leave tomorrow. They need time to pack. I have something in mind but you won't like it.] He looked at me thinking.

[Is it thought out?] I let out a breath and nodded. It was a well thought out as it could get. [Alight angle tell me what your planning.]

[About the men who want to kill me, we can't do anything able it till we know who it is. But about the FBI, we can agree to meet on our terms and I can answer some questions.] He was surprised. He nodded at me after he thought it out.

[That might do the job.]

[I need a building and I need a chair.] He smiled at me and nodded. I walked inside while he grabbed his phone. I smiled when Peter jumped. He was trying to listen in on what was being said. I smiled at him and put my arm over his shoulders.

"Can you understand us?" I asked him. He looked away and wasn't happy. So he couldn't understand me. I walked him into the living room with everyone and sat down. Sara leaned against me. I kissed her head, as they watched the movie I thought my plan throw.


	17. Chapter 17

When it was late I turned off the TV and got everyone heading to bed. It took some time, but they finely fall asleep. Ranger stayed close and was watching me. Hector showed up with a bag for me. I walked into the master and turned on the bathroom light. I took everything off and started getting ready.

"Babe?"

"I have something to do tonight." I told him and did my make up as he was watching me. I slipped in my contacts and straighten my hair again. I walked out and started getting dressed. "Did you get the message throw?" I asked Hector. He nodded and was waiting. Because of my nails i slipped on a pair of gloves. I was wearing a leather corset and pants. I pulled on my jacket and pulled up the hood. Hector was waiting for me dressed different also. I didn't noticed he changed till now.

"Watch them." I told Ranger and walked out.

"Babe."

"I need to get this done before it's to late and i'm late." He didn't like it, but didn't stop me. Hector got me in a car and drove me to a building. We walked inside and he got me sitting. I slipped on the ring he handed over and i pulled my hood waiting. Two hours later the side door opened and Coldwell walked in. He looked around and found us.

"Meeting in a closed building wasn't smart. I have it surpounded." He thought he had the upper hand.

[So do I] I told him. The door opened again and Victor walked in.

"That woman drives me crazy. Don't show up, she says then calls me and asked me where the hell i was." He said walking over and leaned against some of the junk. I looked over at him. "She's the one who wants it like this, it's her fault that i'm not there." I thought about it and looked at Hector. He was watching Coldwell.

[Why don't you just go to her if she wants you there?] I asked him. He looked at me, then looked at Hector. [You don't think she's coming here do you?] He looked at Hector again. I folded my arms and wasn't happy. "Good evening Agent Coldwell I'm glad you decide to show. I believe you wanted to ask me some questions."

"You don't have this building surrounded." He told me with his arms folded.

"Trust me, my men are much better than yours and there are many around this building. But they aren't needed for me to leave without being seen. As you well know, I moved throw the shadows more than you would ever would believe. You never would catch me Carl." He looked around, first at Hector, then to Victor.

He turned and walked away. I sat up straighter and looked at Hector. He shook his head to me. I looked back at Carl and he wasn't leaving. He grabbed a chair and walked right back over to me. He sat it in front of me and sat down.

"You agreed to meet with me, I was told you would answer my questions." I nodded at him.

"I will answer what I feel you need to know." He nodded and grabbed the folded that were behind me.

"Who are they?" He asked while doing that.

"Victor is my lawyer along with my account manager. Jose is my brother, second and bodyguard." He nodded and made the notes on the front of the folder.

"Dose the governments know about your sister?" I smiled at him.

"The government knows of my sister. If they know that we are sister, I don't have that answer." He nodded and opened the top folded.

"Stephanie Marie Plum, aka Boom Shell bounty Hunter. Dating on and off a city detective Joseph Medal. Works at Rangerman pull time as a partner and mostly in the business and client department. Besides some normal trips to the hospital to be patched back together. You visited a Doctor in this state for a miscarriage and the repair of your fallopian tubes. After that point not much has been seen of your sister, besides a normal trip to a hair dresser. Have I missed anything?" Hector kept shaking his head. He didn't want me to hurt this man and he wasn't me to calm down

"A lot of fluff, but that's the major points to her life." He looked up at me.

"Was the infant your ex boy friend or Carlos's?"

"Now how is that any business for a FIB agent?" He just looked up at me waiting. Victor nodded that I could or should answer the man's question. "If you must know the child was Carlos's." He made notes and moved the folded behind his back and opened my folder.

"Soon after your sister lost her child you became upset, I'm guessing you were upset with government's because you clearly were doing their jobs and you were doing it better. When you name such a larger name for yourself you went and returned you sisters lover and father to her child. You took over one of the largest cock plantation, then out of nowhere the crop burned down and you started replanting. Why burn it down to replace it?" Victor nodded.

"I haven't replanted cock, I've replanted what was there before the drugs. I planted grapes." He started making notes then looked up at me.

"You planted grapes?" I nodded. "I've been doing some work and know that none of your drugs even made it over to the borders. One shipment got close, but that shipment disappeared as well as that group who was no longer seen again. Why take over the plantation, if you didn't want it." I leaned against the arm rest and put my head in my hand.

"The plantation has stick rules behind the boss or master who runs it. Only one can at a time and the only way for the new own to take over is to kill the last. I took it over to send Carlos home, at that point I took it over. I ran it with help till I got to a point where I could rewrite its history." He looked at me a long time. "I'm not very good allowing someone else do something for me, this meant I could deal with drugs very well because I know nothing about them. I had to look like I was running the plantation to make my place at the plantation. Now it is my home, the village backs me and the deeds are in my name. Move on Carl."

"You did everything to make a name for yourself so you could sent Carlos home and take his place, you kept up the look so you could make everything right. You come back every other week to get your hair done. What's wrong with you?" I tapped my hand against the arm rest looking at him. "Woman you sent yourself to get killed to return Carlos's daughter to him. You put yourself on the most wanted list to send him home. But still come back every two weeks to get your hair done. Why?"

"I like Missy, she does my hair just how I like it. Never asks questions about who or why I am there. I've been going to her long before I left the country. I bring her business and what I pay her keeps her going. I like that she's in haven. The people keep me hidden and let me have a day filled with nothing."

"Dose everyone know who you are?" He asked.

"They know my sister, but yes they know who I am. Most Spanish descent know who I am. They know I took over the plantation, they know I've cleaned up the world of those who should live. They protect me because I care, I stop and talk to the people. I did before I even left."

"You still kill people." I nodded and looked at Hector. "Angele whether or not it was for the greater good or not, you killed people. That can't be over looked no matter the case behind it." I folded my legs and smiled at him.

"But the FBI will over look it."

"Not from this point on. I will spilt your files, this will put all the blame onto you and give her, her life again. If you do one more thing wrong you will be brought in and it won't be as easy as this and you will be held accountable for everything." Victor sat up, Hector was worried and surprised. I on the other hand didn't much care.

"Why?" I asked him.

"You brought my son home and explained what happened and tried to help him with his girlfriend. Your my son, girlfriend step mother." I laughed.

"Your clearing my name because Julia calls me her mother?"

"Cody told me you meet them at the restaurant. You gave her a necklace, took them inside and made sure they had the best table in the house along with the best series. You went out of your way to make sure a pair of teenagers always remembered there prom. Then our of no where you returned when Julia needed you. You made sure her father was there and brought my son home, giving him a way to keep going. You gave him a way to get Julia back in his life even though hers got turned upside down. After that you went over the police records and clearly know it was stages. A hard edge criminal wouldn't do any of that." I looked at him a long time.

"We both know I'm a hard edge criminal."

"You might be, but your sister isn't." He closed the folder and stacked them. "From this point on Stephanie Plum is as always a free woman. Anglia Rodergus is as free as she can be because she lives in a country that doesn't have a expedite law. But one more thing out of line and I will take you in. I will be watching you." I didn't understand.

"I hope this won't change how you feel about Julia?" He was surprised I asked and looked at me. Then shook his head.

"As long as you remember Stephanie then no. If you can't stay away from my son." Hector was watching me and pointed to Carl.

"I will keep my problems away from Carl, but there are some very unfriendly people who would like me to see me no longer in control of my land." He stopped what he was doing and looked at me.

"Why?"

"They want their drugs." I shurgged.

"Yes there have been many unfriendly people who's been passing the borders. These are your problems not mine. But if I catch you stepped out of line I will bring you down." I looked at Hector and he nodded.

"Alright Carl I'll stay a good little girl." He gave me a look and got up. I followed his lead and walked away.

"Where did she go?" He asked. I looked back and saw him looking at Victor.

"The meeting was over, she left. Do you have the right to do what you told her." Hector went to get the car and I lean against the wall waiting and listening.

"Yes, no one knows both sisters are the same person. All I'm doing is not hand in all the information I know. As for not taking her in, no one knows I'm even here." Carl told Victor. "Besides I started looking up Stephanie. Getting to know that side of her changes a lot of what I think about her."

"You're not the first to think that. This meeting wasn't looking for any outcome but I know she's thankful for what you've done. With taking over the kids I know she's been worried about how her chooses will hurt them. Maybe it would be an eye opening expertise if you visited her wiener." Victor told him.

"You want me to visit a killer and ex drug dealer." Carl asked.

"Julia will be visiting before the summer is over. She might ask Cody to come along and that means you would be able to come also. Seeing for yourself that her life isn't anything you think, might help you make this chose."

"Being told and asked aren't the same thing." Carl told him.

"Asking works just as well. Now if you excuse me. It's late and I would like to get some sleep before I deal with my wife." Victor nodded and walked over to me. I slipped outside and got in the car. Victor followed and got in the back. Hector drove us away.

"I do not like your wife." I told Victor. I looked back at him and he nodded.

"She won't be there long. But her agency wants proof that you are no longer growing and sale drugs. This will get a lot of people off your back and if she gets the proof she's willing to help with the assign problems." Hector nodded. He already agreed to this. I sat forward and folded my arms. I looked out the window.

"Give her a warring to be nice. Does Miss Potts know the kids are coming back with us."

"Yes and she will have everything ready for them." I nodded and was glad. "When you're ready to share this news it's your won to share." Hector told me. I nodded and didn't really know if I would.

"We'll pack the kids tomorrow and leave within the next day. I need to get home and make sure everything is getting done. Victor did you take care of the paperwork."

"Yes everything has been taken care of. Peter and Sara are now legal your children." I nodded and leaned back and let out a breath. "You'll be a wonderful mother mistress. Stop worrying."

"I will always worry. I love my house and I don't want to leave it. But they won't want to stay there."

"You never know angle, they might like it just as much there as you do. They well be treated as your children." I nodded and let out a breath when we pulled to a stop at the kids house. Victor got out and opened my door for me and helped me out. I walked inside and checked on the kids. Julia and Sara was still asleep. But Peter was sitting at his desk playing on the internet. I softly closed his door and sat on his bed.

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked his as I pulled off my hood. He didn't answer me. "Honey?"

"You left." He said softly. I got up and walked over to him and knelled down as I turned his chair so he was facing me.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was going somewhere honey." I brushed his hair back. "I thought you were asleep and I needed to go talk to someone. I wasn't leaving for good and as you see I'm back." He looked at me finely.

"Sorry,"

"No reason to be sorry honey, I'm here for good and I don't plan on leaving you. Yes sometimes there will be times where I will need to leave for a meeting that I won't be able to take you. But I will be back. And next time I will make sure you have a way to check up on me." He didn't understand. I winked at him and kissed his head. "How about we get some sleep, it's going to be a very long day."

"Are you taking us with you?" I nodded.

"I'm sorry to say yes. I have a lot of work over the summer that needs to be done. If when the summer is over and you both want to come back we'll talk about it. I'm also make sure you get to see Julia as much as you want." I got up and helped him up.

"Alright." He got into bed and I kneel down again. "Stephy?"

"Yes honey."

"Thank you." I kissed his head.

"You're welcome, get some sleep for me." He nodded. I put the computer to sleep and walked out. I cracked the door behind me and slipped off my jacket as I walked into the living room. Hector and Victor were already gone but a bag was there for me. I laid my coat and gloves over the chair. Grabbed my bag and headed to the bathroom.

I changed and put my clothes in my bag. I walked down the hallway to the spear room. Ranger was already sleep, but woke up when I shut the door.

"So willing to sleep with me babe." He said when I took off my robe and walked around the bed.

"I'm not sleeping on the couch." He held up the blankets and let me in. I got on the bed and he pulled me against him. I laid on his chest and kicked my leg over his hip.

"How was your meeting?" He asked me.

"Boring," He kissed my head.

"Your still leaving." I nodded and lean up and looked down at him.

"Ranger I have stuff to take care of. I have another life now. I thought you understood that. I thought you weren't pushing me."

"I was asking babe."

"No you don't want me to leave." I told him.

"Of course you don't, your mind is only stuck on one thing. You've always put your life ahead of me. Get use to it. For once I'm in charge of my own life and I have things I need to take care of." He cupped my face.

"I'm alright with you leaving babe I was just asking. I wanted to know if anything changed since your meeting." I gave him a look.

"Nothing's set in stone. I'll still be coming back every other week and the kids will be coming with me. At the end of the summer we'll decide what we're going to do. But I will still have my life, house and business there."

"I already told you I was fine with that babe."

"Clearly you're not."

"Because I love you. I'm never going to be alright with you leaving. But I don't care if you need to leave or not. I merely was asking if you were asking babe." I gave him a look and laid back down.

"Soon you might be able to come visit." He kissed my head. "Anyways where at you going to live with Julia?"

"My own house, we're just here to pack everyone up. Then where going to put the house up for sale and put the money away for each kid as a trust fund. Per their parent's wishes."

"Alright," I pulled the sheet up and my eyes started dropping.

"I do love you babe." He kissed my head again and let me fall asleep

I woke up with the sun and got up. Ranger was still asleep and let me up when I started moving. I started coffee, filled up a cup and went to sit on the front step. I was half way done when the door opened. I looked back and saw Julia.

"Morning honey." I waved her over to me. She sat down in front of me. I put my arm around her and held her again me.

"Morning Stephy, your leaving soon?" She asked me. I kissed her forehead.

"Most likely tomorrow. It's far past time I return home. But you can come visit at any time and we will come up and visit you and your dad. Don't worry honey you won't be spilt all that much." She leaned against me and nodded.

"Do you think you and dad will ever be together?" I kissed her head again.

"I don't know honey. There are a lot of past between us. But we will always make it so you three can be together." She let out a breath.

"Will you still be my mom?" I smiled and kissed her head.

"I will always be there for you. But honey, you have a mommy." She looked up at me. "I love you honey and I will always be here." She kissed my check.

"You are my mom also Stephy." I sat my cup down and held her to me. "They love you to."

"I love you three also. You dad said we're going to pack up today. But we also need to go shopping." Her eyes light up. "I was thinking we should take a break at lunch and hit a mall. Then come back and finish. Maybe you should call Cory, he might want to help you move?" I asked her. She looked up at me thinking about it.

"What about dad?"

"It will give your dad time to really meet him. Show your dad that your good together. Working hard is always something me like to see?" She thought about it some more.

"I could call at less. I'll ask dad though." I kissed her head again.

"That's always smart. Want to help me cook breakfast?" She nodded and hopped up. We went into the kitchen and started cooking a full spared of food.

"Can we pack anything we wanted?" She asked me while sitting on the counter.

"I'm pretty sure you dad won't care what you want to take. If you don't know why he would say all you have to do is ask him." She nodded and started taking everything to the table.

"Morning girls." We looked back and saw Ranger, Danger and Dagger. They all looked like they just got back from a run.

"Papa your all sweaty." Julia told Ranger and giggled.

"How long till everything's ready ladies?" He asked us.

"You all have time." I told them. They headed to shower and get dressed. I finished cooking while Julia went to get Peter and Sara. I was just about done sitting the table when everyone walked back in. Sara was still half asleep. I kissed her head and got her sitting. We all sat down and started eating.

Hector, Rider, Scar and Missy showered up. They grabbed some food and started eating also.

"Where's Victor?" I asked Hector.

"Getting a truck and having breakfast with Hunter. He'll be back with boxes also." I smiled and was happy.

"Papa?" Julia said looking at Ranger.

"Baby?"

"Would you mind if Cory came and helped?" He looked at her a long time.

"That's fine baby, if he gets himself here. We should start going throw everything." She was already on her phone texting him.

"Around lunch we'll take a brake and go get lunch and get a few things that will be needed. If we want we can leave the guys here." I told the kids.

"Like what, I don't want a haircut." Peter said. Everyone laughed.

"We're going to need to get both you and your sister a phone to keep in contact with your sister and any friends. I also want to get you both something to do while driving and anything you might need that you don't have. If you wanted a hair cut I would ask Missy." He looked at her and wasn't so sure.

"Like what things?" Sara asked.

"We'll any summer clothes you might need. A swimming suet if you need it. We won't shop long but get some things you might need." She nodded and was understanding.

"Can I get a new pair of flip flops. My old pair are almost to small. I nodded and got up with Julia and stated cleaning up. Everyone pitched in. I left a plate for Cory when Juila told me he hasn't eat yet. Then took Sara's hand and headed to her room.

Victor showed up with the moving truck and a tone of boxes. Both Sara and Peter wanted to take their bedroom sets and they guys started taking them apart and getting then into the truck while we packed up the clothes.

Sara made two piles things she wanted to take and things she didn't. We would drop it off at the goodwill. I went and helped Peter do the same. What I started to notice right away was they were in great need to real everyday clothes along with some outdoor clothes.

"Peter where's all your toys?" I asked him. He looked at me and didn't understand.

"Right there." He nodded to his toy box. I shook my head.

"I mean football, baseball, things like that." He shrugged.

"Mom never really let me take part in any of that stuff." I gave him a look.

"Would you like to?" He stopped and looked at me. Then nodded.

"We'll get you some things." He hugged me and went back to work. They got most everything done really fast with all the help we hand. We filled up the SUV with the good will clothes and headed out. Hector drove me and the kids to the mall while Ranger headed to the good will. We did some shopping while waiting for Ranger.

Each kid got three pairs of shoes. A swimming suit and a full week's worth of clothes. We stopped at a toy store and got some games and trailing entertainment. I had the girls get all kinds of girly things they wanted and Peter a tone of sports equipment. Ranger finely caught up with us and we stopped and got lunch.

"She bought me things." Cory said to Julia as we were getting food. Julia laughed at him and pulled him along with her.

"Get use to it." I heard Julia say back to him. Sara and I sat down with our food while Ranger and Peter got something to eat.

"Stephy when do you think we'll leave?" Sara asked me.

"Tomorrow sometime. We'll stay on the island tonight and leave when everyone's ready." She nodded.

"Do you think we'll be back before the summer over?" She asked. I smiled at her.

"We'll be back in two weeks. But I'll make sure your back as much as you need to." Her mouth kind of opened.

"No that's fine. I didn't think we would be back that soon. Do you think I'll like it where you live?" I took a drink.

"I would hope you do, it's very different than anything here." I told her. Everyone else came over and sat down and we started eating. I eat as I thought about everything that was bought and knew it was enough for now. We could always shop again in 2 weeks or online. We cleaned up and with Ranger's help we got everyone in the cars.

When we got to the house, everyone was surprised to see everything almost done. We did a little more and I sent the trucks on their way. I stood back and watched Julia and Cory talking outside. They were cute together. I felt someone move behind me and watch also. Ranger put his arm around me and kissed my head.

"He doesn't seem all that bad." He told me. I nodded and smiled at them. Cory finely took Julia's hand and kept them walking around.

"He's a nice kid." He kissed my head again. I pulled him away from spying. I checked on the kids and saw everyone was ready. I got everyone into the SUV and headed to the island while Ranger and Julia followed. We packed up everything up and cooked. Julia and Ranger showed up in time to eat.

"Carl talked with me before I left babe." I nodded to him. Why was it he always cornered me outside.

"And what did Carl have to say?" I asked him. He moved behind me and put his arms around me.

"For now your free and if you stay smart she's clear." He told me. I nodded to him that it was true. He put his arms around me and kissed my head. "I'm glad." I laughed at him.

"Just because he's said this doesn't mean it hasn't been like that this whole time. I came and go as freely as I have always done. I just have another life now that needs to be taken care of Ranger." He kissed my head.

"Always make heads roll don't you."

"It's what I do best." I pulled away and made sure everyone was getting into bed. We had a long day ahead of ourselves. Sara and Peter were already asleep. Julia didn't take much to get into bed. Ranger then pulled me along with him and into bed.

**** I don't want this to be the end. But I've head a wall. Anyone want to give a subjection is more then willing. I don't know where i want to take the story next. Or it's the end. ***


End file.
